Cheval de cœur
by Rododindron
Summary: La passion: ce désir ardent qui nous anime, nous fait vibrer de la plus fine cellule de nos cheveux jusqu'à la pointe de nos pieds. Elle ne s'éteint jamais, ne s'endort que pour se réveiller plus forte encore... Personne ne peut l'ignorer, la renier. Elle sommeille toujours en nous. Chez eux? Le cheval...
1. Le râleur, le bon et son prince charmant

**Bonjour Bonjour! et bienvenue sur ma fiction (ma toute première). Bon on peut considérer ça comme un crossover chelou entre Heartland et Haikyuu même si en fait il n'y a rien d'Heartland... À part des chevaux et un personnage principal blond! XD Mais en tout cas je m'éclate bien à l'écrire et ça m'amuserai de vous la partager. J'ai déjà des chapitres d'avance pour pouvoir poster à un rythme régulier, pas de soucis de ce côté! Je remercie de tout cœur ma correctrice (et ma sœur) pour m'avoir embarqué la dedans et pour ses encouragements! 3**

 **Voilà, c'est tout ce que j'avais à dire, et j'éspère que ça vous divertira! Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes et la mise en page dégueulasse. Et je préfère prévenir que même si il n'y a aucun lemon, le language et certains propos ou sous entendus ne sont pas à mettre dans les mains d'un tout petit et innocent enfant... Bonne lecture! :3**

OooooooooooooooooooO

 _Lundi matin_

 _*Un jour d'été ensoleillé*_

Son parcours touchait à sa fin.

Il avait passé tous les obstacles avec brio, quasiment enjambé la rivière, survolé les oxers. Mais là, à quelques mètres de lui, se dressait un grand vertical de plus d'un mètre de haut, le dernier de l'enchaînement qui lui assurerait la victoire. Son cheval s'enflammait dans un galop que le blond essayait de contenir le mieux possible. Il exerçait en jouant de ses doigts une forte pression sur le mors.

Il se redressa dans sa selle, appuya sur la plante de ses pieds et serra les mollets pour ralentir la cadence. Il ne lui restait que quelques foulées de galop avant l'obstacle. Il attrapa les deux rênes dans une main et de l'autre il tapota l'encolure de sa jument pour l'encourager. Il ajusta la trajectoire de son saut et en visa le milieu avec précision. La volonté de franchir cette barrière, de sauter cet obstacle et finir ce parcours, il pouvait le sentir émaner de son cheval sous lui. Ils voulaient tous les deux en finir, les secondes leur paraissaient des heures et l'attente les tuait.

Son cœur battait au rythme des sabots de son cheval contre le sol, de la foule qui s'agitait le bras en l'air depuis les gradins. Au bord du terrainses deux amis l'encourageaient de toutes leurs forces et hurlaient son prénom. Il put appercevoir en l'espace d'un instant leurs visages et leur expression. Ils avaient confiance en lui, et ils croyaient en sa victoire.

Du côté de Kei, pas une seule seconde il doutait qu'ils allaient échouer face à cet obstacle. Ils avaient l'un pour l'autre une confiance absolue. Monalight et Kei étaient semblables à l'union d'un ciel noir et deses étoiles. Même à des milliers de kilomètres les uns des autres, ils se complétaient et formaient un paysage parfaitement harmonisé aux yeux du monde. Un duo à la fois sombre, et aveuglant, sans nuances, sans contours… Deux personnalités opposées, qui s'unissant dans une même danse, pour un même but: la victoire.

Il sentit son corps se raidir à l'abord, son estomac se nouait de frustration et d'excitation. Il se positionna en équilibre et jeta un dernier regard déterminé vers la ligne d'arrivée. Son cheval mit les oreilles en avant et ancra ses postérieurs dans le sol avant de se propulser au-dessusde la barre. Il avança ses mains et se cambra légèrement, accompagnant élégamment le mouvement de l'équidé sous lui.

Il ne sautait pas l'obstacle, non, il volait au-dessus.

Tout s'arrêta autour de lui, et son cœur palpitant bruyamment était le seul son qu'il pouvait encore percevoir. En cet instant, il pria tous les dieux pour que le temps se stoppe, se fige et se liquéfie pour lui laisser savourer cette sensation à jamais.

Sa poitrine douloureuse tant elle battait fort, son corps en sueur, tremblant d'euphorie, mais surtout…

Cette vue par-dessus ce mur effrayant qu'il dominait, en sautant à l'unisson avec sa monture, et qui faisait de lui le roi du monde. Ce moment, cette seconde, cette fraction infime de temps qui ne représentait rien, était pourtant celle qui attisait la passion ardente dont il était animé. Pour tous les autres, ce n'était qu'un saut parmi des dizaines et une barre parmi les centaines qu'ils avaient déjà franchi.

Mais pour Kei et sa jument, c'était l'aboutissement d'une symphonie coordonnée qui les menait, plus qu'à la victoire, à ladéfinition même de la confiance qui les reliait.

Puis le saut prit fin, elle réceptionna d'abord les antérieurs, et enchaîna avec les postérieurs. La barre ne broncha pas: un sans-faute pour le duo.

Tsukishima se redressa tout en maintenant le galop qu'il fit ralentir progressivement. La foule au loin l'acclamait et l'applaudissait chaudement. Il laissa ses rênes glisser le long de l'encolure, elle l'étendit pour s'étirer puis souffla bruyamment.

C'était enfin fini.

Il sortit de la carrière en saluant la foule et alla s'installer dans un pré non loin de là. À l'abri de l'agitation et des bruits. Il descendit et libéra sa jumentde sa selle, puis de son filet, qu'il posa sur la barrière. Elle s'ébroua, comme délivrée d'un poids, et s'éloigna de quelques pas.

Kei laissa à son tour son corps tomber par terre et il ôta sa bombe.

Ses cheveux était trempés et probablement un peu collants à cause de la transpiration, il posa sa tête sur l'herbe fraîche et ferma les yeux. Complètement haletant et exténué, il pouvait encore ressentir le basculement de la selle sous son bassin, le frottement du cuir contre sa paume et ces bruits métalliques qui claquaient et s'agitaient.

À côté de lui il entendait sa jument se désaltérer dans l'abreuvoir. Puis il sentit quelques gouttes d'eau glaciales lui tomber sur le visage. Il rouvrit brusquement les yeux et vit l'animal qui lefixait comme pour se demander ce qu'il faisait, par terre.

"Bouge, la grosse! Ordonna le blond en plaisantant." Mais Monalight ne semblait pas d'humeur à rigoler et le snoba en se retournant, non sans lui donner un coup de queue sur la joue au passage. Il grogna et essuya du revers de sa main les gouttes qui dégoulinaient sur son front.

Au loin il entendit des voix, accompagnées de pas, qu'il reconnu comme ceux de ses deux amis. Ils se rapprochèrent et lui secouèrent l'épaule. Il ouvrit les yeux pour tomber dans ceux de ses deux coéquipiers, penchés sur lui.

"Aller lève-toi feignasse! On va à la remise des prix! Un des garçons lui tendit la main mais il l'ignora."

Un court instant de silence régnaient, où les deux regardaient le blond toujours allongé sur le sol, un bras sur la tête pour camoufler le soleil. Sa respiration était courte et son torse se lèvait rapidement.

L'un des garçons détourna le regard et observa les alentours avant de s'adresser de nouveau au blond. "Au fait, Kei, elle est où ta jument? Tu l'as déjà rentrée?"

Pour seule réponse il se lèva et siffla avec ses deux doigts, puis après quelques instant elle accouru en trottinant la tête haute. Elle se posta à quelques mètres et attendit devant lui.

"Putain la classe! s'écria le châtain. Je devrais apprendre ça à ma copine moi aussi, ça m'éviteras de la perdre à chaque fois que je vais quelque part avec elle…

-T'es con, souffla Hajime en souriant. Et le garçon le poussa avec son épaule."

Tsukishima lui, marcha vers son cheval et pritsa tête entre ses mains, ignorant ses compagnons. Elle se laissa caresser un instant et repartit au grand galop. Elle se défoulait et jetait ses postérieurs en l'air, se secouant et remuant avec puissance, ruant comme si elle défiait les airs.

"Dis donc elle est en forme aujourd'hui la grosse… J'aimerais pas être sur son dos quand elle fait ça! dit le noiraud. Kei lui jeta un regard glacial et répliqua instantanément.

-Je t'interdis de l'appeler comme ça! Un peu de respect pour mon gros poney, merci.

-Tu peux parler… Et puis peut-être que si tu lui donnais moins à bouffer elle serait moins chiante.

-Ah bon tu crois? Dans ce cas je vais peut-être arrêter de te donner à bouffer aussi, pour que tu sois moins chiant!"

Le châtain sourit malgré la blague, et tous les trois explosèrent de rire. Lorsqu'ils se calmèrent enfin, le blond se rallongea sur le sol, suivit par ses deux amis. Ils étaient tous les trois silencieux, captivés par la beauté du ciel et de ses nuages. Soudainement Hajime prit la parole:

"Les gars, on a enfin réalisé notre rêve de gosse, depuis plus de quatre ans qu'on s'entraîne et douze ans qu'on monte tous les trois… Vous vous rendez compte du chemin qu'on a parcouru?

-C'est clair, on a pratiquement grandit ensemble. Ça va me faire tout drôle l'université sans vous."

Tsukishima plissa ses yeux à la lumière du soleil qui se dégageait d'un nuage et réalisa soudain quelque chose. Il se tourna vers ses amis et ils échangèrent un regard perplexe.

Maintenant ils avaient tous les trois leur bac, et dans moins d'un mois ils seraient séparés pour suivre des études dans des écoles différentes. Et commencer une nouvelle vie. Le brun se redressa sur ses coudes et une brise fraîche vint lui caresser la joue.

"Kei, Hajime, je sais déjà ce que vous vous dîtes. Et vous pensez sûrement qu'en commençant nos études et en prenant des voies différentes on sera séparés? Mais je peux vous jurez qu'on sera toujours réunis…"

Il fixait l'horizon avec une expression des plus sérieuses et frappa sa poitrine avec sa main sous le regard interrogatif/attentif de ses deux amis.

-Ici, reprit le châtain, dans nos cœurs. Peu importe combien d'années auront passées, où que nous soyons, personne ne nous enlèvera nos souvenirs. Tous ces moments, les bons, les mauvais, ceux où on voulait tout plaquer, où on voulait juste partir et tout laisser derrière nous. On a toujours su s'entraider et se soutenir dans les moments difficiles. On est un peu, comme des frères… Alors oui, peut-être qu'on ne se verra pas pendant deux, trois, dix ans, qui sait? Mais quand on se retrouvera, alors rien entre nous n'aura changé!

-Tu sais quoi? Demanda Tsukishima. Je te savais pas aussi romantique... T'en as d'autres des discours comme ça pour nous faire larmoyer?

-La ferme! Tu dis ça parce que tu n'as pas de cœur sale blond misanthrope et inhumain!

-En même temps avec ton discours à l'eau de rose et le contexte dans laquelle on est, c'est carrément bateau comme scénario!"

Le garçon lui tira la langue et croisa les bras, fit puérilement semblant de bouder. Kei soupira et sourit avant de lui répondre: "Mais tu sais, je t'aime même si tu es un incurable romantique, abruti et insupportable." Il esquissa un bref sourire et se retourna vers lui.

"Toi, Kei, tu ferais mieux de la fermer et de prendre exemple sur moi si tu veux enfin sortir avec la fille que tu dragues. Parce que c'est pas en étant froid et asocial que tu réussiras à la mettre dans tes bras! Ou dans ton lit d'ailleurs…

-Pour la dernière fois, je ne la drague pas, je n'ai l'intention dela mettre ni dans mes bras, ni dans mon lit… dit le blond en cachant les rougeurs évidentes sur ses joues.

-Dans ce cas ta petite «leçon particulière» c'était pour quoi?

-Pour lui montrer ce qu'était un cheval correctement dressé, et pour qu'elle arrête de gueuler dans toute l'écurie que son poney est le meilleur…

-Ce que tu es chiant Tsukki… On ne peut jamais plaisanter avec toi.

-Je t'emmerde princesse!"

Celui-ci souri et se jeta sur le concerné qui se débattit furieusement.

"Aller tais-toi et vient dans mes bras petit enfoiré prétentieux!

-Raaaah! Mais lâche-moi! hurla le blond de plus belle."

A côté d'eux Iwaizumi essayait de dormir tranquillement, il ignorait les crisdes deux jeunes. Quand la situation se calma, le blond avait cédé, il avait laissé son agresseur se blottir contre lui, bien qu'il n'en supporait pas l'idée. Il s'endormit à son tour et fut réveillé quelques minutes plus tard par Hajime qui leur rappela qu'ils étaient attendus pour la remise des prix, et qu'ils devaient se préparer. Il se leva à contrecœur et le suivi, laissant le châtain s'écrouler par terre.

D'ordinaire il n'aimait pas trop les remises de prix, mais ce jour là c'était différent… Ils étaient trois, leur équipe était la meilleure, la plus forte, ils s'étaient battus dur pour ça. Et ils avaient réussi. Ce n'était pas qu'un concours et ce n'était pas qu'une victoire, c'était bien plus que ça…

Ils retournèrent aux écuries avec des sentiments confus, un mélange de joie, de mélancolie, d'anxiété et d'euphorie… Kei s'adossa contre la porte du box de Monalight et regarda Iwaizumi. Sa copine était venue le féliciter et il la prenait dans ses bras tendrement. Ils étaient mignons, tous les deux. De l'autre côté de l'écurie il y avait Oikawa, qui parlait à son fan club en pleine effervescence, se vantant aux côtés de son cheval. Décidemment, il y a des choses qui ne changeront jamais…

Il ferma les yeux un moment et laissa tomber sa tête sur son bras, il avait une faible douleur dans le crâne, sûrement dû à la fatigue… Derrière lui, Monalight mangeait son foin. Elle releva la tête vers son cavalier assoupi et lui frotta l'épaule de son nez. Il se retourna et fit courir ses doigts le long de sa tête, puis de son encolure, pour venir caresser son dos. Il y croisa les bras et enfoui sa tête dedans, appaisé par la douce chaleur du corps de l'animal. Monalight soupira et replongea le nez dans son foin, ignorant le poids sur son dos. Il était entre le sommeil et l'éveil, doucement en transe, bercé par la respiration lente de l'animal sous lui…

C'était un doux souvenir du passé qui hantait le blond dans son sommeil, encore et encore, qui le rammenait à cette époque où tout était plus simple, où il était très jeune, qu'il avait le temps… Loin des problèmes du quotidien, des douleurs du passé. Il aurait voulu y retourner et profiter plus longtemps, mais un bruit désagréablele ramèna brutalement à la réalité.

Huit heures du matin, le réveil sonna et broya les tympans du blond au passage. Une main s'abattit lourdement sur celui-ci, et le coupa instantanément.

Kei ouvrit difficilement les yeux, ses paupières dégagaient une désagréable sensation de picotements et lui hurlaient de se laisser retomber en arrière, de se rendormir. Tout son corps était lourd et douloureux, ses muscles tendus à l'extrême. Il tenta de s'asseoir, mais il sentit sa tête peser et son cerveau bouillir à l'intérieur.

"Putain, grogna-t-il, pourquoi j'ai mal comme ça?"

Bien évidemment il ne se souvenait de rien, mais il se voyait mal en train de faire des folies la vieille du lundi, un soir qui plus est. Il s'assit difficilement et se creusa la tête pour retracer sa journée de la veille. Ils avaient bougés les derniers cartons, étaient allés au restaurant et le soir… Peut-être avaient ils bu? C'est probable… Bon, au pire rien de très important n'avait pu se produire. Il décida donc de se bouger, sentant la douleur se dissiper petit à petit.

Il se lèva et s'habilla, enfila vite fait un polo et un sweat bien chaud. Au vu du soleil qui se manifestait timidement, il n'aura peut-être pas besoin d'une veste. Il mit ensuite un jean et descendit les marches quatre par quatre pour atterrir dans le salon où l'attendaient déjà ses deux colocataires. Ils discutaient tranquillement autour d'une tasse de chocolat chaud et de viennoiseries en guise de petit-déjeuner. Le jeune homme aux cheveux rose leva la tête et le regarda.

"Mais qui voilà? Oh! Notre adorable félin est déjà réveillée?

Tsukishima claqua de la langue avec dédain et prit place à côté de l'homme brun.

-Makki-chou, voyons! Il vient à peine de s'installer que tu l'embêtes déjà...

-Ne t'en fais pas Issei, j'ai l'habitude… Toi par contre, dit-il en pointant du doigt le garçon aux cheveux rose, prépare moi un café pour te faire pardonner!

-Bien entendu mon chaton, répondit-il un sourire malicieux collé aux lèvres.

Il soupira, où cet idiot lui a dégotté ce surnom déjà… Et puis pourquoi il était aussi chiant de toute façon? Il enleva ses lunettes, claqua sa main contre son visage pour replacer ses idées et les remit, sous le regard amusé de ses confrères.

"Et je peux savoir d'où tu me sors ce surnom ridicule en fait?

-Je présume que tu ne te souviens pas de la nuit dernière?

-Je me souviens juste qu'on a fêté le fait que j'emménage ici, et que…

Il marqua une courte pause et épia les deux hommes suspicieusement.

-Attendez une seconde!

Hanamaki et Matsukawa s'esclaffèrent bruyamment et les joues de Kei se tintèrent d'un faible rouge sous la honte.

-Vous m'avez fait boire n'est-ce-pas?

-C'est une possibilité, répondit Mattsun, le visage fendu par un sourire malsain.

En voyant le regard meurtrier du blond, ils n'avaient d'autre choix que de tout lui dévoiler, au risque de tout simplement mourir ou finir torturés au fond d'une cave lugubre et insalubre...

-En fait on t'as filé du jus de pomme dans lequel on a glissé un peu de Whisky, un peu trop peut-être…

-Espèces de connards, dit-il naturellement, et calmement. Vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous m'avez fait? Le regard de ses amis lui confirmait que non, ils ne se rendaient pas compte… Et sinon c'est quoi le rapport avec les chats?

-Et bien tu as commencé à pester contre tout ce qui t'énervait et tu nous as raconté des histoires… vraiment croustillantes…

-Lesquelles? Demanda-t-il furieusement, les mains à plat sur la table et les sourcils froncés.

-Et bien, commenca Hanamaki, il y a eu celle de quand tu as été enfant de cœur à l'église, celle où t'es pris un sublime râteau dans la tronche par une fille de ton club (un vrai, et côté piques), celle où ta maîtresse as emmené ta classe au parc jurassique, celle où pour noël, ton meilleur pote t'as offert un… Il fut coupé par Mattsun qui enchaîna.

-Celle sur le Halloween de tes 6 ans où ton grand frère t'avait déguisé en chat, mais s'était planté et t'avait mis un costume de fille. Donc tu as balancé toute la haine que tu as contre cette fête et contre la société et tu as littéralement pété un câble, tu as hurlé et es parti dans ta chambre pour… On ne sait même pas, je crois que tu es tombé de fatigue en fait. Mais comme on a bien vu que ça t'énervait on s'est dit que te surnommer "chaton" serait un bon moyen de te harceler.

Tsukishima bascula la tête en arrière et se remémora sa soirée mouvementée. Les souvenirs lui reviennaient petit à petit et l'embarras se diffusait en lui comme un poison dans ses veines. Il pesta intérieurement, maudissant ses amis de lui avoir fait le coup un dimanche soir. En fait, lorsqu'il était vraiment saoûl, soit il devenait ultra sentimental et nostalgique, soit il craquait… tout simplement. Ce qui dans les deux cas devenait un souvenir honteux lorsqu'il retrouvait ses esprits. Et Matsukawa et Hanamaki le savaient mieux que quiconque.

En tout cas il leur ferait bien payer c'est sûr! En attendant il se servit un verre d'eau et goba trois aspirines d'un coup.

"D'ailleurs, continua le rose, j'ai appelé Aki, tu te rends compte que ça fait six mois que tu ne lui donne aucune nouvelle? Pas le moindre signe de vie!"

Bon, Hanamaki lui reprochait tout le temps de ne jamais appeler ses proches, c'est un fait. Il se chargeait même souvent de prendre contact avec la famille du blond pour éviter qu'elle ne s'inquiète trop. Ce qui au passage était particulièrement intrusif et déplaisant pour Kei.

Il fixa à son tour le rose et lui dit sur un ton autoritaire:

"Écoute moi bien la crevette! Premièrement, je t'interdis de d'appeler mon frère comme ça. Deuxièmement les rapports que j'entretiens avec lui ne teregardent absolument pas. Et troisièmement je veux savoir quand, comment et pourquoi tu l'as appelé!"

Hanamaki pouffa de rire et sortit de sa poche une enveloppe, qu'il agita devant le nez de Kei. Une lueur de défi s'installa sur son visage, ce qui irrita immédiatement (et plus qu'il ne l'était déjà) le grand blond. Celui-ci s'en saisit et l'ouvrit non sans méfiance pour tomber directement sur…

"Je voulais absolument te voir en chat, du coup je l'ai charmé et il m'a envoyé les photos par mail. C'est un amour ton frère, Kei."

La photo montrait le blondinet, petit, et tout rougissant dans son costume. Il était vêtu d'un jolie robe rose, ornée de légers volets de dentelle noire. Sur son crâne, des petites oreilles félines avec des rubans dorés.

Un ras de cou avec une clochette scintillante en guise de collier. Des bas blancs aboutis par deux magnifiques nœuds papillons habillaient ses jambes nues, et des ballerines noires à ses pieds pour peaufiner le déguisement. Oh! Sans oublier les photos de dos où l'on voyait une jolie queue de chat noire recourbée.

"Bon sang… ça devrait être illégal d'habiller un enfant d'une façon aussi sexy. Dit Matsun qui s'était penché au-dessus de l'épaule du blond pour admirer les photos.

Tsukishima se sentait juste terriblement gêné et encore plus rouge qu'avant tentant en vain de cacher les clichés.

-Issei-chéri, tu ne le trouves pas trognon comme ça?

-Non, c'est malsain. Répliqua le blond en fusillant le rose du regard. Crois-moi Takahiro, j'aurai ma revanche!

Matsukawa sourit largement et ébouriffa les cheveux du blond avant d'enchaîner:

-Remet-le à l'occasion! Ça te fait quand même des superbes jambes.

-Bande de pervers… marmonna le blond en jetant les photos sur la table.

Les deux hommes s'échangèrent un rapide coup d'œil et répondirent quasiment en même temps.

-On ne va pas te contredire sur ce point!"

Kei soupira un bon coup et but une gorgée du café servi par Hanamaki. Puis il regarda les deux amants en train de s'embrasser plus que langoureusement, les mains du brun se baladant sans retenue sur le corps de son petit ami.

"Vous pourriez m'épargner ça et trouver une chambre s'il vous plaît?

Hanamaki lui répondit par un long gémissement, pas spécialement par plaisir, juste histoire d'embêter un peu le blond. Celui-ci fronca les sourcils et en profita pour se lever discrètement.

"Tu vas où comme ça? Demanda le rose qui semblait avoir repris possession de son souffle et de ses lèvres.

-J'en ai marre de vos conneries, moi je vais aller travailler.

-Oh! Tu reviens tout de suite! Ordonna Matsukawa sur un ton plus que sérieux. Tu t'assoies et tu manges d'abord.

-Tu ne me forceras pas. En plus j'ai plus trop le temps là.

-Prends au moins un truc pour la route, et puis le ventre vide un lendemain de cuite c'est pas conseillé tu sais…

-Vous n'aviez qu'à pas me faire boire… Je mangerais ce midi, aller je file!

Sur ces mots il s'élanca vers la porte d'entrée et disparut de la salle. Matsukawa soupira et partaga un regard blasé avec Hanamaki.

-Il est vraiment vexé tu crois?

-Hum, on y est peut-être aller trop fort aussi…

Hanamaki acquiesca sans vraiment rien dire et se rassit, avant d'attraper un croissant qu'il engloutit.

-T'inquiète pas trop Mattsu, Il doit juste être stressé. Un nouveau job, un nouveau foyer...

-... deux colocataires particulièrement chiants!

Ils explosèrent de rire en cœur.

-Oh, je suis sûr qu'une fois rentré il retrouvera son doux tempérament d'agneau.

Deuxième fou rire commun.

-Dis-moi…

-Hum?

-Il nous reste combien de temps avant d'aller bosser?

-Une petite demie heure, pas plus. Je commence à 9h15, et il faut compter le temps que je te dépose au club…

Un air malsain s'installa sur le visage de Hanamaki qui fixait désormais Mastukawa avec des yeux un peu trop explicites…

-Tu me réserves les dix minutes restantes?

Il le dévisaga d'un air faussement surpris et lui répondit le plus calmement du monde:

-Ce ne sont quand même pas les photos de Kei-chat qui t'ont mises dans cet état j'espère?

-Oh non, je ne suis pas un pédophile voyons! Mais ce pantalon que tu portes te donne un fessier juste... divin.

Matsukawa sourit au compliment et scruta des yeux son partenaire pour finalement venir sceller ses lèvres.

Lorsqu'il s'écarta pour remplir de nouveau ses poumons d'oxygène, il contempla le visage magnifiquement rougit de Takahiro et lui répond:

"On va plutôt se prendre quinze minutes…"

OoooooooooooooooooooooO

Tsukishima se pressa pour rejoindre la porte avant que Mastukawa ne le retienne. Il l'ouvrit et fut immédiatement agressé par l'air glacial du matin.

[Et Merde! J'ai oublié ma veste…]

Il fit demi-tour pour rentrer à l'intérieur la chercher, mais se résigna.

[Au pire, je bosse dans un bâtiment chauffé, j'en aurais pas besoin…]

Il fit quelques pas pour traverser le petit jardin qui séparait la maison du garage et fit sonner sa voiture. Il démarra le moteur et manœuvra pour sortir du petit abri. Chauffage en route, radio branchée sur les infos nationales, sacoche soigneusement posée sur le siège passager, tout était prêt.

À vrai dire, Le blond était un poil maniaque, enfin il aimait juste quand absolument tout était parfait et que rien ne pouvait déranger sa tranquillité.

Avec toutes ses habitudes et ses manies, c'était à se demander pourquoi il avait emménagé avec les deux idiots au mode de vie plutôt douteux...

Entamant son trajet vers la clinique, il regardait fixement la route, sans plus de réel intérêt. Le temps s'écoulait lentement, et une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, son portable sonna, il s'arrêta sur le bas-côtéet répondit à l'appel.

*Allo Kei? C'est Issei à l'appareil.*

*Quoi? À peine vingt minutes que je suis parti et je te manque déjà?*

*Oui, terriblement, répondit-il d'une voix dramatique sous son air amusé. Plus sérieusement, je voudrais te parler de quelque chose de très important, tu me réserve ton déjeuner pour un petit tête à tête?*

*Pourquoi pas, de toute façon je préfère ça que de manger au self de la clinique.*

*Super n'oublie pas les chandelles surtout!*

*Je crois qu'en fait je vais plutôt me complaire dans ma solitude.*

*Oh, ba alors, on a perdu son humour?*

*Ouais, il s'est barré avec mon amour propre.*

Il faisait bien évidemment allusion aux photos qu'ils avaient obtenues de lui, et à la soirée probablement très amusante pour ses deux colocataires…

*Oh, Kei, on sait tous les deux que tu n'as pas d'amour propre!*

*Issei t'es vraiment qu'un salopard…*

*Que de politesses ce matin, de mauvais poil peut-être?*

*Dis, si tu n'as rien d'intelligent à me raconter tu pourrais me faire le plaisir de la mettre en veilleuse?*

Malgré la pointe d'humour dans cette phrase, il pouvait sentir le ton excédé du blond. Il se pinça légèrement la lèvre et s'en voulut un instant.

Bon dans ce cas, je te laisse à tes occupations!*

*Bon débarras!*

*Moi aussi je t'aime…*

*… chaton.*

*Bien sûr…*

*Hi hi hi!*

*Bip... Bip… Bip…*

Il soupira à nouveau, pourquoi son ami était un parfait imbécile?

Sans plus attendre il reprit son chemin.

Il profita aussi de son calme pour repenser à son rêve, s'abandonnant à une réflexion intérieure dont il avait le secret.

Il se souvenait parfaitement de cette journée, de ce concours et de sa jument… Et là il se remémora tous les après-midi passés avec ses amis en compagnie de leurs chevaux, les fous rires et les pleurs qu'ils avaient partagés...

Mais il y avait plus, cetteodeur de foin fraîchement coupé, la douceur des poils de sa monture sous ses doigts, le cuir qui glissait dans sa paume…Il y avait eu les chutes, les douleurs, les crampes et les mains en sang, couvertes de cloques après de longs entraî toutes ses souffrances en valaient la tenir la coupe dans sa main, voir la cocarde de la victoire sur le filet de sa monture et la médaille qui ornait son poitrail.

La fierté dans les yeux de tous ceux qui l'aiment et l'admiration…

Il se visualisait sur son cheval, son bassin basculant pour l'accompagner dans ses foulées, et il ressentait encore l'animal sous lui, sa force et sa puissance. Ses muscles qui chauffaient et ses ses sabots qui claquaient le sol. Dans une parfaite symbiose Ils partageaient leur passion.

Il avait tissé quelque chose avec elle, sa jument, bien plus qu'un lien ou qu'un simple rapport de domination humaine…

Ils avaient bâti un terrain d'entente sur lequel rien n'était impossible.

Il se revit, plus jeune, dans un pré tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal, à un détail près. Devant lui se cabrait une magnifique alezane à la robe chatoyante, qui gambadait et ruait autour de lui. Il siffla avec ses deux doigts et elle accouru vers lui, puis il prit son naseau dans ses mains et posa son front contre le sien. Elle ne bougea pas, pendant que son cavalier caressait tendrement sa joue, puis croisa son regard. Il lui murmura des mots, que le blond avait rayés de sa mémoire, qu'il souhaitait oublier, mais il sentait toujours cette boule au fond de sa gorge et ses pleurs refoulés…Alors c'était tout? Ca allait se terminer comme ça?

Des frissons terribles le parcoururent et le secouèrent tout son corps.

Il avait la fièvre du manque, la souffrance du besoin…Monter à cheval lui manquait indubitablement, mais monter Son cheval, encore plus.

Encore une fois il s'était perdu dans ses pensées, et ne fut ramené à la réalité que par le klaxon furieux de la voiture d'en face, dans laquelle il manqua de rentrer. Il s'excusa d'un bref geste de la main et ralentit.

[Et merde… Faudrait peut-être que j'arrête de rêvasser moi… Et puis qu'est ce qui m'a pris de faire ce rêve aussi?]

Il reprit ses esprits et roula calmement jusqu'à sa destination.

Il arriva finalement face à l'immense bâtiment où il devait travailler.

Il se gara minutieusement et descendit pour rejoindre le hall d'accueil.

Il poussa la grande porte de verre et s'avanca jusqu'au milieu du hall. Au premier coup d'oeil on comprenait l'importance de la structure. Autour de lui tout le monde s'activait, la secrétaire remplissait des papiers le téléphone à la main, des aides-soignants transportaient des dossiers et se pressaient en salle commune, d'autres finissaient leur pause-café au distributeur. Dans un coin séparé uniquement par une cloison de bois attendaient des propriétaires d'animaux.

Dans cette agitation, il parvint à distinguer une petite voix plus aiguë que toutes les autres et se tourna vers un jeune homme aux cheveux verdâtres couvert de taches de rousseur qui le regardait.

"Bonjour! Tu dois être le nouveau vétérinaire qu'on a engagé à temps plein? Il tenait dans sa main son CV, la photo devant l'avoir aidé à le reconnaître.

-Oui, oui, c'est moi. répondit-il dans la précipitation.

-Tu as l'air un peu perdu, aller viens je t'emmène faire le tour! Il acquiesca et lui emboîta le pas.

-Je suis Yamaguchi Tadashi, aide-soignant et responsable de l'entretien des espaces de vie des animaux.

-Enchanté. Répondit le blond par politesse.

Il le mena à travers les longs couloirs et sortit son trousseau de clés pour ouvrir successivement les salles en les lui présentant. Il tendit soudainement une clé à Tsukishima et lui dit joyeusement:

-C'est un passe-partout! Il te permettra d'accéder à presque tous les lieux de la clinique. Pour finir avec ce couloir, la pièce à ma droite, c'est le local d'entretien, celle à ma gauche la réserve avec toutes les recharges si tu veux du matériel. Les médicaments sont rangés dans l'armoire du fond et un camion nous en livre tous les mardis soir.

Le blond écoutait d'une oreille seulement les explications du jeune garçon en hochant la tête silencieusement et le suivit lorsqu'il continua de marcher dans le long couloir. Les portes étaient numérotées et nommées, ce qui rassura Tsukishima. Au moins ça lui évitera de se perdre, se disait-il intérieurement.

En vérité, il avait depuis un bon moment arrêté d'écouter parler le jeune homme, se contentant de marcher et d'orienter son regard vers les portes colorées.

Perdu dans ses pensées il se heurta contre le brun qui venait justement de s'arrêter devant la pièce qui porte, en lettre dorées, l'inscription:

"Bureau du Vétérinaire"

Il la déverrouilla et alluma les lumière en l'invitant à s'y était spacieuse, lumineuse, et visiblement bien isolé phoniquement.

-Voilà ton bureau, ton ordinateur, et tiens! Il lui tendit un bloc dont Tsukishima se saisit.

Ton carnet de prescriptions, j'y ai glissé un papier où tu y trouveras les codes informatiques. Le premier c'est pour ouvrir ta session, le deuxième c'est pour accéder au logiciel de gestion. Pose tes affaires je t'emmène voir les animaux.

[Un peu actif ce gars... Je ne sais pas si je vais bien m'entendre avec lui. Bon aller, on va se contenter de hocher poliment la tête, de sourire comme un con et ça passera tout seul... Et avec un peu de chance il ne me demandera pas de manger avec lui…]

Il s'exécuta et mit sa sacoche sur sa chaise. En levant la tête il put observer brièvement la disposition des éléments de la pièce, la table d'auscultation était placée au centre de la pièce, la grande armoire contre le mur de droite. Il se doutait que dedans se trouvait son matériel et ses dossiers, mais n'eut pas le temps de vérifier que déjà son collègue sortit de la pièce.

Il suivit du mieux qu'il peut Yamaguchi qui se hâtait vers un grand bâtiment extérieur, situé non loin de la bâtisse centrale. Il en ouvrit la grande porte et plongea au milieu de la cacophonie sonore qui y règnait.

À sa droite de magnifiques oiseaux aux plumes colorées virevoltaient et s'agrippaient aux barreaux de leur cage, becquetant la serrure dans l'espoir de l'ouvrir.

À sa gauche des chiens et autres animaux tournaient en ronds, des lapins tapaient furieusement des pieds et se dressaient sur les pattes arrières. Les chats se trouvaient à l'autre bout de la pièce pour des raisons de sécurité évidentes.

"D'ordinaires ils sont moins bruyants, signala Yamaguchi, mais comme c'est bientôt l'heure de manger ils sont tout excités. Leurs dossiers sont rangés à l'administration et enregistrés sur le serveur. Les animaux sont numérotés pour s'y normalement ils ne sont pas aussi nombreux, mais un de nos batîment est en nettoyage à blanc… Du coup on stocke ici.

Mais alors qu'il parlait, son téléphone vibra et il décrocha instantanément. Il s'éloigna de quelques pas et sortit, laissant le blond seul.

Celui-ci s'approcha d'un magnifique couple d'inséparables qui jouaient ensemble. Il identifia la femelle comme étant la plus petite des deux, d'un vert flamboyant et un petit bec orange. Cette dernière s'arrêta dans son petit jeu de séduction pour observer le grand homme qui l'épiait.

Elle le dévisaga et pencha la tête sur le côté, avant de considérer le blond comme un menace et de s'en éloigner. Soudain la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau et Yamaguchi revint.

"Une urgence au bloc, il faut que j'y aille, je te laisse retourner à ton bureau?Familiarise-toi avec le matériel et je te rejoins un peu après le déjeuner pour te faire signer des trucs!"

Aussitôt sa phrase finie, il claqua la porte et disparut, filant à toute allure. Le blond haussa les épaules et sortit à son tour, prenant soin de verrouiller la porte derrière lui.

Et alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le bâtiment central, son regard fut aussitôt distrait par un autre endroit, plus sombre à première vue. C'était une grange? Il ne rêvait pas?

[Un peu d'exploration, ça ne fait de mal à personne. Et puis Yamaguchi me l'a dit lui-même, je dois me familiariser avec les lieux…]

Il s'avanca donc en sa direction et déverrouillal'accès pour tomber nez à nez avec des box.

Tiens, quand on parle du loup…

Depuis combien de temps il n'a pas mis les pieds dans un une écurie, sentit l'odeur d'un cheval? Longtemps, beaucoup trop longtemps…

Mais au fond avait-il vraiment envie de reprendre?

Oui. Clairement.

Ça lui manquait tellement de monter.

Seulement il repensa au flash-backqu'il avait eu et son cœur se serra.

En attendant il marcha en regardant les têtes joyeusement sorties des box.

Puis choisit finalement d'aborder une petite jument, visiblement pleine, à la robe pangrée. Ses longues jambes de trotteur s'achevaient par des petites balzanes blanches aux antérieurs.

Sa queue taillée et tressée s'agitait de droite à gauche pour chasser les mouches tandis que sa crinière, mal peignée, reposait maladroitement contre son encolure fine.

Un long toupet ébène recouvrait son front.

Tsukishima tendit la main et le dégagea, dévoilant une petite marque blanche.

Il caressa sa tête de la main droite et tapota son encolure de l'autre. La jument hennit et dressa les oreilles en avant pour manifester son contentement.

Kei esquissa un bref sourire à son tour et partit à la rencontre des équidés de l'écurie, mais alors qu'il s'approchait du box d'un autre grand cheval, une voix l'interpela. Il sursauta et se retourna.

"Besoin d'aide, peut-être? Je suis Yaku Morisuke, agent d'entretien et palefrenier soignant de la clinique. Et toi tu dois être le nouveau véto? Dit-il en lui tendant la main. Yamaguchi m'a parlé de toi, je viens juste de le croiser."

C'était un homme plutôt petit, même par rapport à Kei, mais il était bien fait, musclé et vif. Ses cheveux châtains clairs et ses pupilles noisettes resplendissaient sous les rayons du soleil. Et son regard était à la fois doux et rassurant, ce qui encouragea Tsukishima à lui serrer la main en retour.

"Je suis Tsukishima Kei, veuillez m'excuser de l'intrusion, je visite juste les lieux pour en prendre connaissance.

-Pas de soucis! Comme tu peux le voir dans cette section on accueille des chevaux en pension complètelorsqu'ils ont des lourdes pathologies ou qu'ils doiventêtre assistés pour des mises bas. On a aussi un pâturage pour leur faire faire de l'exercice et un marcheur neuf.

-Vous devez êtes une grande clinique? Parce que c'est plutôt rare de voir ce genre d'infrastructure sur place en général.

-Oui, on est la plus grande de la région, et on travaille en partenariat avec la réserve naturelle et les centres équestres des alentours. Tu auras donc l'occasion de travailler avec des animaux moins communs, comme des félins sauvages ou des reptiles…

Intérieurement, Kei ne put s'empêcher d'arborer un grand sourire, il adorait les reptiles, c'était un fait. Mais alors travailler avec eux, c'était presque une bénédiction.

"Je vais leur distribuer à manger si ça ne t'ennuie pas, j'ai une tonne de travail aujourd'hui. Vaut mieux que je m'y mette maintenant!

Il donna une tape dans le dos de Tsukishima et s'éloigna vers un énorme bac de nourriture, puis commenca la préparation des ré regarda furtivement sa montre, il est 11h52. Sa pause était à 12h15, il avait donc encore un peu de temps devant lui.

Il retourna tranquillement dans son bureau et s'y enferma avant de se plonger dans ses dossiers. Il ne lui fallut qu'une dizaine de minutes pour s'approprier le fonctionnement, et une vingtaine pour apprivoiser le logiciel de gestion qu'ils utilisaient. En tout il y avait trois vétérinaires à plein temps: Ennoshita, Kindaichi et lui. Il n'avait pas encore eu le temps de les rencontrer, mais vu le monde qu'il y avait dans leurs salles d'attentes il ne risquait pas de les croiser de sitôt… Peu de temps après il reçut son planning de la journée, et de la semaine. Sa prochaine consultation était à 15h et elle se faisait sur place. Bien, il aura le temps de manger sereinement. Pour compenser le petit déjeuner qu'il avait manqué et calmer son mal de crâne. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il pensait. Car Il avait juste omis un minuscule facteur aggravant…

Il devait déjeuner avec Issei.

OooooooooooooooO

 **Voilà pour le premier chapitre! Je vous remercie d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout et j'espère que ça vous aura plu, on se retrouve dans environ trois semaines pour le prochain chapitre qui se concentre sur Tsukishima et Matsukawa, l'histoire de leur relation... Enfin bref, sans plus de spoils je vous dis au revoir et à très vite! :)**


	2. Négociations chemises-cravates

**Bonsoir, bonsoir! :3 Je suis un peu (beaucoup) en avance sur ce chapitre pour compenser le temps que je vais perdre avec tous mes examens et des petits trucs nuls de la vie qui me ralentissent mais voilà le deuxième chapitre de cette... fiction? Tout d'abord _merci à Nymouria_ qui a laissé un review: j'ai cru faire une crise cardiaque parce que bon sang ce que j'aime cet auteur! C'est vrai que c'est très peu courant de voir des chevaux se taper l'incruste dans un univers sur le volleyball donc forcément c'est pas évident! J'écris pour faire partager mon univers, mais aussi pour me faire plaisir, alors ceux qui veulent laisser un avis (négatif, positif, ce que vous voulez!) sont les bienvenus et ceux qui ont la flemme (n'est-ce pas, ma petite correctrice invisible qui m'en avait promis une? ;) , ou qui sont un peu trop timides... C'est pas grave je vous comprends^^ Sinon sur ce chapitre on reste sur de l'humour et du très léger, mais l'histoire commence doucement à se mettre en place... On retrouve notre petit Tsukki et notre petit Mattsun qui complotent en cachette!**

* * *

L'heure du rendez-vous approchait, Matsukawa avait quitté son travail vers midi pour rejoindre Tsukishima. Quant à son compagnon, il lui avait tout simplement menti en lui faisant croire qu'il avait trop de travail pour manger avec lui. Parce qu'ils étaient le genre de couple qui se retrouvaient tous les midis pour manger ensemble, du plus luxueux des restaurants au plus petit des fast-foods, peu importe. Tout ce qu'ils voulaient s'était être ensemble et se voir. Selon Tsukishima ils étaient à vomir, mais il n'était pas quelqu'un à qui se fier en terme de relations amoureuses… Matsukawa soupira et alluma le chauffage de sa voiture pour dégeler un peu ses doigts. Il enclencha le moteur et salua la secrétaire de sa clinique qui enviait son départ de la fenêtre de son bureau. Son GPS sur le pare-brise et un paquet de chips sur la banquette passager il manœuvra sur l'allée et s'engouffra dans les forêts voisines.

Mais la route jusqu'à la clinique était longue.

Et bon, il s'ennuyait tout seul dans sa voiture, alors il alluma la radio et tomba sur sa chanson favorite dont il fredonnait les paroles.

 _~I don't know how I got this way~_

 _~I'll never be alright~_

 _~So I'm breaking the habit~_

 _~I'm breaking the habit~_

 _~Tonight~_

Il sourit, sa journée avait si bien commencé, d'abord il avait réussi à énerver son colocataire, puis Hanamaki lui avait fait des choses peu catholiques, ensuite son patron l'avait augmenté et pour finir il n'avait plus de patient aujourd'hui… Le pied!

Il roula encore sur quelques kilomètres et tourna pour se garer sur le parking de la clinique. Quelle idée de mettre un si beau bâtiment au milieu des bois…

Il sortit de sa voiture prendre une bouffée d'oxygène et décida de lui envoyer un message.

* * *

 **De: **_Mattsun_

 **À: **_Blondinette_

 **Objet:** _Youyou!_

 **Message: **_Hey! Je suis dehors et je t'attends pour manger! :)_

 _ **Envoyé depuis un IPhone 6S**_

* * *

Seulement même une dizaine de minutes après, toujours pas signe de vie. Il lui renvoya donc un deuxième message en espérant qu'il le remarque. Si le blond était déterminé à le faire suer il allait lui faire fortement regretter…

* * *

 **De:** _Mattsun_

 **À:** _Le grand blond condescendant qui clash comme un dieu_

 **Objet:** _Please!_

 **Message:** _Hey tu m'as oublié? Ou tu m'ignore?_

 ** _Envoyé depuis un téléphone de riche._**

* * *

Cinq minutes passèrent encore, il s'impatienta et renvoya un troisième message.

* * *

 **De:** _Mattsun_

 **À:** _Mon enfoiré de colocataire qui passe pas sous les portes_

 **Objet:** _Grouille Marcel!_

 **Message:** _Tu comptes quand même pas me poser un lapin? Nan parce que je te jure que dans 5 minutes si t pas là je déboule au milieu de la clinique et que je te demande en mariage devant tout le monde! (rien que pour te fer chier) :-/_

 _ **En** **voyé depuis DEHORS dans le FROID.**_

* * *

Encore quelques minutes passèrent, mais le blond ne répondit pas, Finalement le brun lui envoya un message plus violent que les précédents, clôturant sa série de Spams. Bien décidé à mettre fin à son petit séjour improvisé dans le Groenland.

* * *

 **De:** _Matsun_

 **À:** _Le Monsieur propre qui me sert de colocataire et qui aime que ses putains de dinos en plastoc soient à deux centimètres d'écart, pas un ou trois, non, deux._

 **Objet:** _Tu fais vraiment chier!_

 **Message:** _Je suis dehors, je me les caille et j'ai faim, alors si tu pouvais ramener ton joli cul de princesse jusqu'à ma bagnole pour qu'on puisse fringaler ce serait sympathique Tu vois?_

 _ **Envoyé depuis ta mère.**_

* * *

Mais même malgré la menace, il restait muet, enfin tant pis pour lui, Matsun décida de prendre les chose en main et s'avança vers la clinique en poussa la porte, puis demanda son chemin à une jeune stagiaire aux cheveux blonds qui le dirigea en face du bureau de Kei. Il prit deux inspirations et toqua à la porte avant d'entendre un "Oui" complètement désabusé digne du grand "je m'en foutiste" qu'il était. Il ouvrit et referma aussitôt derrière lui, se mit face au visage perplexe du blond avec une expression sérieuse. Comme celle qu'à un père qui gronde son fils.

"Dis moi la blondasse, ça t'arrive de regarder ton portable de temps en temps ? Demanda Matsun un poil fâché."

Non, en fait il était très fâché… Ce qui voulait évidemment dire que la dite "blondasse" était dans de sales draps!

Il croisa les bras et patienta en tapant du pied, tandis que Tsukishima sembla enfin se souvenir du déjeuner qu'ils avaient prévus. Il essayait de garder son sérieux mais bon sang c'était vraiment trop drôle de voir Matsukawa avec cette tête de merlan frit et son sourcil relevé. Il reprit contenance et se ravisa, mieux valait ne pas trop l'embêter pour l'instant.

"Oui, excuse moi j'arrive."

Il se leva et prit son téléphone dans sa veste pour y voir les quatre messages incendiaires laissé par le brun. Il consulta vite fait l'un d'eux au hasard et releva la tête vers son ami.

"Le grand blond condescendant qui clash comme un Dieu?! Tu te prend vachement la tête pour choisir les noms de contact dis donc… Mais j'apprécie le compliment.

-La ferme et suis-moi, ordonna Matsukawa, un grand sourire fendant son visage d'imbécile en deux."

Puis Il observa Tsukishima prendre sa sacoche, se défaire de sa blouse, et fermer la porte derrière lui. Il avait du oublier sa veste parce qu'il ne l'avait pas remis… Bizarre, d'habitude Tsukishima n'oubliait jamais rien. En tout cas malheureusement pour lui Issei était d'humeur /très/ joueuse.

'Hé hé, il n'as pas du lire mon dernier message, autant en profiter un peu.'

Alors qu'ils marchaient dans le hall, Le brun s'arrêta, attrapa la main du blond dans la sienne et le dévora du regard lorsque celui-ci se retourna. Sa main remonta jusqu'à sa joue et il fit naître dans l'esprit du blond une certaine méfiance (parfaitement justifiée).

"Il y a quelque chose que tu dois savoir, avant de sortir d'ici."

Il leva un sourcil d'interrogation et observa Matsun s'agenouiller devant lui, tenant sa main et le regardant comme s'il était un délicieux pavé de Rumsteck.

"Kei, tu sais, on a passé beaucoup de temps ensemble, et aujourd'hui je voudrais que tu saches que…"

Il rougit en voyant que des gens les observaient en s'attendant à quelque chose, un sourire Béa aux lèvres. Si le blond faisait ce qu'il pensait alors sa réputation au sein de la clinique allait sérieusement en pâtir… Non, tout sauf ça...

[Putain il me fait le coup de la demande en mariage… Merde! Je dois absolument l'arrêter!]

"Kei je veux passer chaque instant de ma vie à te prouver mon amour, chaque nuit avec toi dans mes bras, chaque matin à te faire le petit déjeuner et passer le restant de mes jours à te câliner… Kei, je T'ai- *VLAM*"

Un coup de pied dans le ventre, exécuté par un magnifique mouvement rotatif de la hanche : c'est comme ça qu'il avait poussé Matsun dans ses retranchements…

Les gens autour d'eux écarquillaient les yeux et détournèrent le regard, espérant ne pas croiser celui (très irrité) de Tsukishima. Issei geignait sur le sol, tandis que Kei le toisait de toute sa hauteur avec dédain. Il s'ancra dans ses yeux d'or qui rayonnaient de supériorité et lui dit:

"La vache t'aurais pu y aller moins violemment tu sais?"

Cependant Tsukishima ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre et se retourna pour sortir de la pièce calmement tel le héros d'un film de Michael Bay qui marche devant une explosion.

Le brun se leva et le suivit du mieux qu'il pu en se tenant les côtes.

"Où est ce qu'on va manger? Demanda sereinement le blond, les mains dans les poches.

-Dans un Italien pas loin, répond l'autre homme d'un ton boudeur. Et surtout ne t'excuse pas de m'avoir briser trois côtes!"

Kei se retourna et le fusilla du regard avant de lui demander:

"Quoi tu veux que je m'occupe de t'en casser d'autres peut-être?

-Non ça ira merci, vas plutôt dans la voiture et assieds-toi bien sagement.

-Ne me donne pas d'ordre mon petit!"

Il s'exécuta et attacha sa ceinture de sécurité. Puis il sortit son portable pour éplucher le reste des messages envoyés par Mattsun. Un petit reniflement hautain lui échappa et piqua la curiosité du brun.

"Tu as visiblement un problème avec mes goûts artistique... dit-il en finissant sa lecture.

-Tu fais référence à quoi là?

-Les "dinosaures en plastique."

-Parce que pour toi c'est de l'art?

-Mais ils sont très beau mes dinosaures je te signale !

-Alors dans ce cas oui, j'ai un problème avec tes statues de T-Rex qui traînent dans la cuisine juste à côté de mon bac à couteaux.

-Alors déjà ce ne sont pas Des "T-Rex" Mais des Deinonychus, et en plus c'est de la déco. Alors fais-y toi et ferme-la.

-Ce serait tellement dommage que tes dinos passent "sans faire exprès" par la fenêtre… dit Issei pour le provoquer.

-Menace-les encore une fois et c'est ton chéri qui va passer par la fenêtre.

-Ah! Parce que tu accordes la même valeur sentimentale à des figurines que j'en accorde à mon grand amour?

-Exactement, soupira le blond.

-Je ne sais pas si je dois comprendre le fait que le seul amour de ta vie soit un bout de plastique ou le fait que tu considères que l'histoire que partageons Takahiro et moi est similaire à celle d'un enfant et de son jouet...

-Aucun des deux, en fait je comptais me séparer de ces statues, mais vu qu'elles t'emmerdent je vais les garder."

Ils arrivèrent en ville, et passèrent devant le parking bondé de l'Italien. Bon sang il n'y avait jamais de place pour se garer dans cette ville…

"Tu me saoules. Descends de la voiture et installe toi dans le restaurant je vais me garer plus loin."

Il regarda le blond s'éloigner et réussi un magnifique créneau, puis il descendit et s'assit en face de Tsukishima qui regardait déjà la carte des vins. C'était pas croyable à quel point Kei aimait l'alcool…

Une jeune serveuse s'approcha d'eux et leur demanda avec un grand sourire:

"Avez-vous fait votre choix messieurs?

-Oui, répondit Tsukishima, je vais vous prendre une formule complète avec un Osso Bucco à la Milanaise accompagné d'un pichet de Carso Vitovska et en dessert un Tiramisu à la fraise, s'il vous plaît.

-Et pour moi, un menu simple avec une assiette de tagliatelles au pesto, un diabolo menthe et une panna cota coulis framboise en dessert."

Ils rendirent leur menus et Matsukawa fixa Tsukishima d'une façon assez… inexplicable.

"Un problème peut-être?

-Oui.

-Et je peux savoir lequel?

-Bon déjà, je peux t'assurer que PERSONNE n'aime L'Osso Buco, et puis sérieux quoi? Un tiramisu à la fraise!? Tu as vraiment des goûts bizarres…

-Ça c'est clair, je suis ami avec toi et Takahiro... sourit-il, et Matsun pouffa de rire.

-J'ai raison Kei, tu es Masochiste.

-Parfois je me pose la question oui. Parce que pour avoir emménagé avec vous deux il faut vraiment que j'ai pété une durite!

-Tu veux que je te frappe? demanda le brun avec un voix grave et sensuelle.

-Je crois qu'en fait toi aussi tu vas y passer par la fenêtre…

Ils rigolèrent, et Matsukawa reprit la conversation:

-Bon, plus sérieusement, je dois te parler de quelque chose d'important.

-Je sais, c'est pour ça que je suis là.

-Bref, tu te sais que Maki-chou a un cheval en demi-pension depuis genre plus de trois ans?

-Oui, pourquoi?

-Sa propriétaire veux le vendre, et j'aimerais bien le lui acheter, il est super attaché à ce cheval.

-WOW Wow wow… Attends une seconde, c'est quand même un sacré investissement tu sais?

-Oui, mais le bonheur de mon amour est tout ce qui m'importe. Et je sais que si son cheval part il sera anéanti.

-Là n'est pas la question, ce cheval il va avoir besoin d'une pension, de frais vétérinaires, d'une ferrure, d'équipement, sans compter que tu dois le monter, t'en occuper tous les jours pour le restant de sa vie…

Certes, c'est mignon, mais crois moi ca peut vraiment passer pour un cadeau empoisonné…"

Mattsun baissa la tête et sembla réfléchir. En voyant son regard le bond enchaîna:

"Tu devrais en parler avec lui, pas moi. Parce que c'est gentil de vouloir lui refourguer un cheval, mais après ça va être à lui d'assumer tout le reste…"

Quelques minutes passèrent durant lesquelles Matsukawa demeurait silencieux, les yeux rivés sur la table et les mains le regarda et posa sa main sur son épaule. Impossible de dire si ses yeux exprimaient de la tristesse ou un quelconque sentiment...

"Tire pas cette tronche, je t'engueule pas hein! Mais c'est juste que tu prends pas conscience que ça va chambouler ta vie…

-Oui, mais justement. Takahiro et moi on construit doucement notre vie ensemble, on vient d'emménager depuis plus de 6 ans de relation durant laquelle il n'y a eue aucun faux pas…

-Bon admettons, mais tu le connais au moins ce cheval? Tu l'as déjà monté?

-Oui, on s'entend assez bien, mais j'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de le monter...

-Alors d'abord, prend rendez-vous avec la propriétaire et essaie-le.

-C'est fait. J'ai un cours mercredi dans deux semaines à 15 heures.

-Bien, ensuite consulte un vétérinaire pour vérifier son état avant de faire quoi que ce soit. Si ça se trouve elle le vend parce qu'elle cache une maladie…

-Ça tombe bien ça, tu es vétérinaire!"

Matsun lui sourit largement mais le bond lui renvoya un regard formel.

"Il n'est pas question que je sois impliqué de près où de loin dans cette histoire.

-Oh non, me fais pas ça… S'il te plaît! Tu es le seul qui a de l'expérience en tant que propriétaire, et tu nous serais vraiment d'une grande aide.

-Non."

C'était sec. Clair, net et précis.

Le brun s'apprêta à répondre, mais la serveuse revint et leur apporta les plats principaux. Ils la remercièrent et entamèrent leurs assiettes.

" 'ourquoi t'veux ma nos aigués? demanda Matsun.

Tsukishima soupira et pinça l'arrête de son nez, puis il tourna ses yeux remplis de désespoir vers l'autre homme et répondit.

-Si tu parles la bouche pleine, je ne risque pas de comprendre grand chose. Bordel mais par quoi as-tu été élevé? Un hamster?

Issei fini de mâcher sa nourriture et l'avala avant de redemander:

-Pourquoi tu ne veux pas nous aider?

-Mais parce que c'est fatiguant! Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir à vous assister sans cesse… et puis tu sais très bien que je n'ai pas envie de me relancer là dedans…

-Passe le voir au moins une fois! Tu verras comment Takahiro le monte… Tous les jeudis soirs on a un cours commun avec d'autres adultes du club.

-Mouais, Je verrai si j'ai le temps.

Son visage prit alors une expression victorieuse, tandis que le blond se contentait de manger l'énorme portion d'Osso Buco.

"À part ça, ton nouveau travail ça été?

-Jusqu'à ce que tu déboules, ouais plutôt bien. D'ailleurs je peux savoir ce qui t'as pris de me faire une demande bidon devant tout le monde?

La veine sur son front s'irrita et ses sourcils se froncèrent.

-Tu m'avais planté dans le froid tout seul, alors que je t'attendais. Et en plus tu n'as même pas répondu à un seul de mes messages… Du coup je me suis vengé.

-Tu aurais très bien pu attendre dans la voiture imbécile, et me passer un coup de fil.

-On va pas chipoter sur des détails… dit Matsun, il essayait de se défendre, mais le blond avait encore une fois raison et Mattsun se sentait un peu con.

-Si! Parce que c'est pas toi qui va devoir supporter les regards du personnel de la clinique qui, en plus de croire que je suis gay, va croire que je suis un connard qui frappe son conjoint qui vient juste de le demander en mariage..

-Ah parce que tu ne l'es pas? Demanda Matsun très amusé à la vue d'un Spécimen de Tsukishima énervé.

-Quoi Je suis un connard!?

-Non, tu es gay. Et Matsun l'avait dit tellement fort que quelques personnes se retournèrent vers lui et ne le lâchèrent pas du regard, intrigués par la conversation.

"Aux dernières nouvelles je ne suis pas "gay" non.

-Ah, hétéro alors?

-Non plus.

-Mais tu aimes quoi? Les animaux? Ah! J'ai compris, c'est pour ça que tu es vétérinaire… Tu sais au moins que la zoophilie est condamnable dans notre pays?

-Pourtant la dernière fois j'ai fais ça avec des poulpes, et on m'as jamais rien dit…

Matsukawa écarquilla les yeux et manqua de s'étouffer dans un mouvement de recul. Tsukishima lui, leva les yeux au ciel et soupira.

-Quoi je t'ai choqué? C'est une blague tu sais? Pour couper court à toutes les conneries que tu me sors…

-Non c'est pas ça…

-C'est quoi alors, pourquoi tu fais cette tête?

-Ba du coup je t'imagine avec un poulpe. Dit-il avec un sourire de retour sur sa bouche

Et deux secondes plus tard, il se prit une serviette en coton sur la tronche, lancée par un Tsukishima excédé.

-Abruti! Hurla t-il, attirant par le même occasion le regard des clients qui se demandaient ce qui peut bien se passer.

-Ce que tu es violent ce matin, on t'as volé ton Kinder Bueno où quoi?

-Matsukawa je te déconseille fortement de me pousser à bout…

-Tu sais quoi Kei? J'arrive pas à me décider sur ce qui est le plus jouissif, Takahiro complètement nu , ou ton visage énervé.

Issei éclata de rire à sa propre blague, qui n'était, franchement pas drôle et ne remarqua pas Kei. Qui lui se contentait de croiser les bras et de défier son ami du regard.

-Oh aller, détends toi un peu! Tu devrais vraiment penser à retirer le balai que t'as dans le cul un de ces jours…

Il ne disait rien et avait vraiment l'air agacé.

-Tu es vexé? Oh tu sais, à force de grincher tu vas finir seul dans une maison de retraire. Je t'imagine trop, à 60 ans en train de gueuler sur ton voisin de chambre parce qu'il aura pas enregistré ton précieux épisode de "Dino discovery planet"…

Tant pis pour Matsun, il l'aura cherché.

Phase 1: repérage de la cible

Il leva un sourcil et recula un peu sa chaise…

Phase 2: ajustement de la trajectoire

Il ramassa ses clés qu'il avait volontairement fait tomber sur le sol pour profiter d'une meilleure vue sur la zone. Pas d'encombres, le chemin était parfaitement dégagé...

Phase 3: derniers réglages

Il rapprocha sa chaise très près de la table et croisa les jambes.

Il regarda Matsun qui ne semblait pas capter. Parfait.

"En fait le problème avec toi c'est que t'es comme un huî-*BAM*

Voilà, un bon coup de pied dans l'organe, ça remet les idées en place. Issei cria et se tordit en deux, fusillant le blond dont le visage était de nouveau souriant.

-Ok, je retire ce que j'ai dis! Alors en plus d'être gay, tu es un connard!

-Je suis pas gay… Et ne vas pas dire que je t'avais pas prévenu Issei, ne me pousse pas à bout… Dit-il d'un ton satisfait.

-Merci, maintenant ça va être doublement plus dur pour moi d'avoir des enfants…

-Crois-moi ça ne fera aucun mal à l'humanité si tu te contiens de procréer. Parce que je ne veux vraiment pas voir la catastrophe que donnerai un mini toi…

-Alors toi je te jure t'es vraiment un adorable enfoiré.

Un sourire revint sur son visage malgré la douleur qui le broyait et il reprit la conversation.

-Mais du coup tu es quoi? Je veux dire, si tu n'es pas porté sur les hommes, pas sur les femmes et pas les animaux?

-Tu sais, je ne suis pas spécialement porté sur la race humaine à la base, la preuve, c'est à peine si j'ai des amis... Alors pour les relations amoureuses je te raconte pas le désastre.

-Pas faux, heureusement qu'on est là pour toi d'ailleurs."

Entre temps, la serveuse revint, reprit leur assiettes terminées et leur apporta immédiatement leur desserts. Matsukawa versa du coulis rouge vif sur son gâteau, sous le regard amusé de Kei, qui s'y imaginait à la place le cadavre de Mattsun , et sourit.

"Et tu en as eu plusieurs? Des expériences amoureuses?

-Pas plus que ça… J'ai eu une copine à la fac, un copain en fin de lycée…

-Raconte moi tous les détails, je veux tout savoir! Oh s'il te plaît… implora Matsukawa tout en plantant voracement sa cuillère dans son dessert.

-Et bien, il y a cette fille avec qui je sortait en deuxième année, elle était sympa mais je l'aimais pas vraiment. Et un jour on est engueulé parce que je m'impliquais pas assez dans notre relation et…

-Et?

-Bien, j'ai refusé de coucher avec elle alors elle est partie en pleurant et en me hurlant que j'étais cruel et sans cœur…

-Wow, c'est plutôt triste…

-Non, à vrai dire elle m'énervait trop. Du coup j'étais bien soulagé de ne plus la voir.

-Quelle cruauté… Et ton mec?

-Lui c'était un ami de mon club avec qui je suis sorti pendant un bon moment, mais il est parti dans une université équestre à l'autre bout du pays et je ne l'ai jamais revu depuis. Mais je dois avouer que j'ai plutôt aimé notre relation…

-C'était quoi son nom?

-Daishou, un vrai canon ce mec… soupira le blond avec le sourire au lèvres.

-Oh c'est beau l'amour… C'est toi qui a mis fin à votre relation?

-Hum, en fait… on a jamais officiellement "rompu". Mais comme on ne se parle plus depuis, c'est tout comme.

-La vache Kei… je savais que tu étais nul en relations humaines mais alors à ce point!"

Ils rigolèrent un peu et enchainèrent sur un café, jusqu'à ce que le brun coupe court à la conversation.

"-Enfin bref, merci d'avoir pris le temps de déjeuner avec moi mais il faut vraiment que j'y aille!

-Quoi tu t'en vas maintenant? Demanda Kei surprit.

-Oui, comme j'ai aucun patient jusqu'à demain j'ai réservé un cours de massage, et c'est dans dix minutes.

-Hein? Ça existe vraiment ça?

Mais le brun répondit uniquement par un mouvement de la main et fila en courant avant que Tsukishima ne réalise que:

1- Il était arrivé avec Matsukawa, dans sa voiture.

2- Il n'a pas de véhicule pour rentrer, le sien est sur le parking de la clinique.

Mais surtout, il lui a laissé payer l'addition...

Tsukishima jura et alla payer à contrecœur. Autour de lui des clients le dévisageaient encore, et la serveuse avait même l'air soulagé de voir que le duo perturbateur avait quitté le restaurant… Il soupira et interpela comme il put un taxi, grimpa et s'affala sur la banquette arrière. Le conducteur lui demanda son chemin et alluma son GPS. Il regarda par la fenêtre, un peu pensif, et mine de rien, il sourit.

Oui, c'est vrai que Hanamaki et Matsun étaient lourds. Ils lui jouaient toujours des sales tours, ou se moquaient de lui… Parfois ils allaient très loin, trop loin. C'était à se demander pourquoi ils étaient amis. Et pourtant, depuis toutes ces années, ils étaient restés auprès de lui .Et récemment, il avait de nouveau emménagé chez eux. Mais pour être honnête, il faut dire que Tsukishima leur était grandement redevable.

5 ans plus tôt, en deuxième année de fac, Matsukawa s'était vu assigner un nouveau camarade de chambre, son dernier n'ayant pas survécu à la pression des études. Ce nouveau camarade n'était autre que ce cher Tsukishima, surnommé 'le fantôme de la résidence 62' tant il se montrait peu et restait cloîtré dans sa chambre. Issei en avait déjà entendu parler lors d'une discussion avec des premières années, mais n'y avait pas vraiment prêté attention. Lui, suivait un cursus de dentiste équin, dans le bâtiment A, amphithéâtre A5. Il traça son chemin jusqu'au bout du campus, où il aperçu la résidence en question. elle était de l'extérieur très lumineuse, mais dégageait une aura assez dérangeante… Comme si elle était habitée par un esprit ou un Poltergeist. Il ouvrit la porte, confiant, et ouvrit les volets du petit salon. Le mec qui vivait là n'était pas un vampire quand même? Survivait-il à la lumière du jour? Il posa son sac sur le perron à côté des chaussures de Kei et fit sa petite visite. Une salle de bain, deux chambres, un coin avec un petit four et un lave-linge… Bon, à part la netteté et la propreté irréprochable des lieux rien à signaler. La première chambre était vide, et la deuxième devait être celle de Tsukishima. Il prit son courage à deux mains avant de frapper et d'entrer.

Kei révisait ses cours, allongé sur son lit avec son casque sur les oreilles comme à son habitude. Alors forcément il n'entendit pas le brun frapper. Lorsqu'il vit sa porte s'ouvrir. Un grand homme entra, la carrure imposante et les cheveux foncés.

Il baissa son casque et s'assit en tailleur. La voix grave de l'homme le fit frissonner.

"Je ne sais pas si on t'as prévenu, mais salut! J'suis ton nouveau colloc', Matsukawa Issei.

-Je n'en savais rien… Tsukishima Kei, dit-il en lui tendant sa main.

-Oh quand même… On va passer l'année dans la même piaule, tu pourrais me faire la bise non?

-Ce n'est pas vraiment mon genre désolé… répondit froidement le blond."

Et il replongea aussitôt le nez dans son bouquin, remit son casque, coupant court à la conversation.

Matsukawa rigola, lui c'est clair, c'était un cas social. Il partit s'installer dans sa propre chambre, puis commença à déballer ses vêtements qu'il rangea et plia dans son armoire et installa ses livres de cours sur les étagères au dessus de son bureau. Une fois que tout fut plus ou moins organisé, il migra vers la cuisine où il chercha de quoi manger un peu, et tomba nez à nez avec un frigo uniquement rempli de diverses expériences chimiques dont il ne voulait sûrement pas connaître l'origine et d'alcools forts. Ah, probablement assez de pesto pour tenir jusqu'à la prochaine pandémie d'Ebola en prime… Au niveau des placards, rien que des pâtes en tout genre. La nourriture principale à 98% de Tsukishima. Il soupira encore une fois, est-ce que ce gars avait quelques gâteaux ou des cochonneries à manger?

"T'as vraiment rien à bouffer? Cria t-il à travers la maison.

-Heu… Il me reste un peu de strudel si tu veux. Répondit le blond à mi-voix sans prendre la peine d'ouvrir la porte.

-Du quoi!? Qu'est ce que c'est? Ça ressemble à quoi?

-Raaaaah, râla le blond en se levant."

Il ouvrit un petit placard et en sortit une assiette garnie de petits gâteaux fourrés à la pomme. Mattsun en prit un et le croqua sans hésiter.

" 'tain c'est bon en fait cette merde… C'est toi qui les as fait?

-Non, mon frère m'en a rapporté. Il se servit un café Et s'assit sur la table, plongé dans une revue sur les chevaux.

-Et sinon tu fais quoi comme cursus? Tenta le brun pour engager la conversation.

-Vétérinaire avec spécialisation équine.

-Waouh... Et c'est pas trop difficile?

-Non.

-Ah! Tu dois être une tête alors?

-Pas spécialement.

Bon… ok, le blond n'avait pas l'air très communiquant. Et Matsukawa ne comprenait pas ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter un tel traitement de sa part. Alors il se contenta de manger son strudel silencieusement et de la fermer (pour le plus grand bonheur du blond). Il s'assit tout de même à ses côtés histoire de regarder un peu ce qu'il lisait. Le blond posa son journal, agacé, et pinça l'arrête de son nez. Puis il se leva et s'allongea sur le canapé pour allumer la télévision. Il sélectionna la chaîne culturelle, et Mattsun ne put s'empêcher de lui demander:

"Tu regardes quoi?

-L'incroyable Dr Pol.

-Cool! Attends j'arrive." Il entendit son camarade grogner et il poussa sur ses pieds pour s'asseoir. Lui, envahissant? Nooon, à peine! Et puis ce n'est pas comme si il en faisait exprès pour énerver Kei n'est-ce pas? Il le força à se recroqueviller et à prendre appui sur un coussin pour étouffer ses grognements. Puis son attention se reporta sur l'écran où défilaient des images de vaches qui mettaient bas. Il se tut et plongea dans ses songes. Quelques minutes plus tard il sentit un vibrement dans sa poche et il décrocha.

Sur son téléphone s'afficha le nom de Takahiro, accompagné d'une jolie photo de lui torse-nu, la plus habillée qu'il ait en toute franchise... Il partit de la pièce et s'enferma dans sa chambre pour que le blond n'entende pas leur conversation. Oh de toute façon il ne valait mieux pas pour lui…

*Allo mon Mattsu?*

*Oui mon chou?*

*Tu viens me rejoindre ce soir pour manger? J'ai réservé un super restaurant pour nous deux!*

*Ouais j'arrive dès que j'ai fini de m'installer.*

*Oh! Et tu as fait la connaissance de ton nouveau compagnon?*

*Effectivement…*

*Et alors il est comment?*

*Jusque là il est froid, sec et m'a royalement envoyé valser…*

*Faut croire qu'il à comprit le truc! Il s'appelle comment?*

*Tsukishima kei.* dit-il en imitant le ton condescendant du blond.

*Bon Ba du coup j'imagine que pour un plan à trois avec lui c'est fichu…* rigola Hanamaki à l'autre bout du fil.

*Malheureusement, en plus il était pas mal foutu physiquement. Mais c'est pas ça le pire! Tu sais quoi?*

*Non, vas-y...*

*Il se nourrit de Strudel et de pâtes! Je crois qu'il est Européen de l'Est. Il est grand, blond, et il a des sourcils méchants…*

* Ah? Un Hollandais peut-être?*

*Je sais pas, faudra voir… Mais sinon tu ferais mieux d'aller te laver et me rejoindre plutôt que de traîner! ~je t'aime~*

*Effectivement, moi aussi je m'aime.*

*Enculé…*

*Hier, c'était plutôt toi l'enculé.. *

*Ah! C'est vrai qu'hier, c'était juste top!*

*On remettra ça?*

*Quand tu veux! Mais par contre mes genoux et mon cul s'en souviennent encore…*

*T'y est allé comme un bourrin aussi, si tu pouvais ralentir un peu l'allure…*

*Au pire je mets un protège-cul…*

*Ça existe?*

*Non.*

*Bon ba en attendant, soit plus prudent quand tu fais du roller!*

*Ouais et toi évite de me jeter dans les champs la prochaine fois…*

*Tu m'avais poussé contre un arbre!*

*C'est faux! C'est le vent qui t'as fait dévier de trajectoire…*

*Menteur.*

*Et c'était une raison pour me pousser dans le blé? T'as idée de comment ça coupe le blé?*

*Dans ce cas ne fais pas l'enculé et arrête de me pousser contre les arbres…*

*Ok ok... Je dirais au vent de se calmer…*

*Hi hi hi!*

*J'en ai marre de toi... Je vais prendre un bain!"

*Ouais, à plus mon cœur, moi aussi je vais me préparer pour ce soir!*

*Bye!*

Il raccrocha et sourit, son petit ami était vraiment un Dieu… Il était drôle, intelligent, malicieux et surtout très sexy aux yeux de Mattsun.Y'a pas un dire, Issei avait vraiment une vie de rêve!

Les jours passèrent, puis les semaines, la cohabitation entre lui et le blond restant assez inexistante. Puisque Tsukishima passait le plus clair de son temps à réviser, seul, dans sa chambre. Et les rares moment qu'il partageait avec Mattsun étaient pour discuter de "règles d'hygiènes quotidiennes" à adopter ou pour lui demander de faire moins de que Matsun était bruyant, loin de ça, mais le garçon aux cheveux roses qui le collait sans cesse, l'était un peu trop au goût de Kei. Heureusement pour lui il partait trop tôt le matin pour le croiser. Il ne l'avait donc jamais vu.

Enfin, c'était sans compter le soir où ils l'avaient forcé à prendre l'apéro avec eux. Il se retrouvait coincé avec les deux jeunes hommes en rut pas capable de passer une minute sans que leur langues s'explorent mutuellement… Mais en soi, plus le temps passait, plus ils arrivaient à échanger des mots, et par miracle parfois des phrases.

Le blond était toujours aussi froid et lui rendait la vie absolument insupportable avec son règlement de vie digne des plus grandes écoles militaires.

Tantôt il lui reprochait d'avoir laissé sa brosse à dent sur le rebord du lavabo et non dans le verre à dent, tantôt d'avoir laissé la porte du micro-onde entrouverte de deux millimètres.

Où alors il y avait le soir où il l'avait engueulé pour avoir laissé un couvert sale dans l'évier, oui, oui, UN couvert... Et de façon générale, quand il ne grondait pas Mattsun, il faisait la gueule dans son coin et campait dans sa chambre.

Et ce fut comme ça jusqu'au jour où Issei lui posa _la_ question magique, lors de _la_ soirée _._

Il entra dans la chambre du blond en trombe et tenta de parler, mais le blond lui hurla violemment dessus:

-Mais putain c'est ma porte! Tu pourrai toquer avant d'ouvrir ma porte! On ouvre pas la porte des gens comme ca sans demander! Merde alors t'as été éduqué par quoi?

-Oups, désolé! Il s'empressa de la fermer derrière lui et s'assit sur la chaise de bureau de Tsukishima.

-Surtout fais comme chez toi… dit le blond ironiquement mais quand même très irrité.

-Je suis chez moi.

Le blond claqua de la langue et lu à nouveau son livre.

Mastukawa lui leva les yeux et détailla la chambre de Tsukishima. Elle était ordonnée et décorée, avec des statuettes de petits Dinosaures et une banderoles de photographies au dessus de son bureau.

Un cheval, son grand-frère, une jolie brune aux yeux vert, un cheval…

-Soit, qu'est ce que tu me veux? reprit le blond sans pour autant lever les yeux.

-Tu veux venir avec nous ce soir? On va au resto Espagnol qui vient d'ouvrir.

-C'est qui "on"?

-Toi, moi et Takahiro.

-On dit Takahiro, toi et moi dans un français correct.

-On s'en fout, tu viens?

-Non, hors de question que je me retrouve une nouvelle fois dans la même pièce que vous deux, vous êtes pire que des animaux en chaleur à qui on aurait donné du Viagra…

-Oh aller! S'tepléé! supplia Matsun en inclinant la tête comme un petit chien.

-Non, c'est non et se sera toujours non, même si tu me drogues, que tu m'y traînes, que tu me menaces avec un flingue je n'irai pas! dit il en refermant son livre furieusement.

Et vingt minutes plus tard, _il était_ au restaurant avec Mattsun à y attendre Hanamaki.

Celui-ci arriva avec les cheveux trempés, une chemise blanche et une cravate ébène, assortie au pantalon siffla pour approuver la tenue du brun et l'embrassa rapidement sur la bouche. Le rose prit place à côté de Tsukishima qui se décala mais il fut immédiatement attaqué par le bras de l'intrus sur son épaule. Il dévisagea Hanamaki un peu effrayé.

"Alors Tsukki? Comment tu vas?

-Bien… je suppose.

-C'est cool ça, et toi Mamou?

-Super bien, je vois que t'as pris une douche?

-Ouais, j'ai beau adorer les chevaux j'ai pas spécialement envie de me coltiner leur odeur...

-Tu fais du cheval!? demanda Kei avec un visage légèrement intéressé.

-Ben ouais, pourquoi, t'aime bien ça?

-Oui, j'en ai même un.

-Sérieux? Je peux le voir?

Il sortit son téléphone et montra un dossier de photos à Makki et Mattsun. Il était rempli de clichés de lui et de sa jument, en concours, au pré, au box, et sous tous les angles possibles.

-Oh vous êtes trop mignons tous les deux… Tu le vois souvent?

-Plus trop maintenant que je fais des études, mais je la fais monter par une autre cavalière qui la sort en concours. Elle a un caractère imbuvable et c'est une vraie prétentieuse, mais dès que je grimpe sur son dos, elle devient sensas!

Les deux amants le regardaient ahuris, en moins de deux minutes, il avaient réussi à briser sa coquille et à lui écorcher un sourire.

Lui qui d'ordinaire n'affichait rien était pourtant plus expressif que jamais.

Et plus il vantait sa jument, plus ils voyaient ses yeux pétiller, et briller d'un éclat nouveau. Ses mains s'agitaient et le ton de sa voix s'enjouait, tout le groupe s'imprégnant de sa joie. L'euphorie sur le visage de Tsukishima finit par déteindre sur Mattsun qui sourit à son tour.

"La vache Tsukki! s'exclama Hanamaki.

-Quoi?

-C'est la première fois que je te vois avec cette tête! Ça te vas bien de sourire tu sais?

-Ah… répond le blond en se grattant l'arrière de la tête. Son sourire ne disparut pas mais il tenta de le cacher, un peu gêné.

Les deux amants se regardèrent et explosèrent de rire.

"Et sinon Matsukawa, reprit le blond, tu fais du cheval toi aussi?

-Ouais, mon déjanté de petit copain m'y a initié quand j'étais jeune.

-Et au fait Tsukki, demanda le rose en changeant brusquement de sujet, tu montes où ta jument? Chez toi?

-Ah non, elle est restée dans le centre équestre de là où je viens. J'y passe les vacances et les week-ends quand je peux. Et je vais la voir en concours dès que possible!

-Tu comptes la récupérer après tes études?

-Bien sûr! Je me vois pas faire ma vie sans elle..."

Ils finirent leurs assiettes et commandèrent un café, enchaînant sur des sujets de discussion divers. Et bizarrement, le repas se déroulait plutôt bien, pas de roulages de pelles intensifs, pas de démonstrations d'affections un peu trop tendancieuses... Rien à signaler. Du moins jusque là.

Le blond remuait son café en écoutant Hanamaki parler de sa dernière promotion. Mais, il sentit quelque chose contre son mollet… un pied?Il remonta lentement et traça son chemin jusqu'à son genou. Wow. Il n'avait pas dû être clair à ce sujet...

Kei devint rouge pivoine et leva les yeux vers Matsukawa qui dévorait Hanamaki du regard…

Puis quand il sentit le pied approcher une zone non autorisée et se faire plus insistant il sursauta et commenca à s'étouffer.

"Tsukki!? Tout va bien? Demanda le rose inquiet.

Ce dernier reprit ses esprits, le pieds sa place dans sa chaussure, et il fusilla le brun du regard. Soudainement celui-ci comprit, prit une grande inspiration pour dire:

"Aaah… J'ai compris…

-Quoi? Demanda Makki.

-En fait je voulais te faire du pied, mais je me suis trompé de jambes…

-Ah ba Bien joué! Maintenant le pauvre Tsukki va partir pour toujours et n'acceptera jamais plus de nous revoir!"

Le rose prit un air dramatique pour appuyer ses dires.

Le blond répondit à son tour:

"En fait hormis cet incident... J'ai... Enfin...

[Merde, je vais le regretter je le sens…]

-Tu as…?

-J'ai vraiment apprécié ce moment. Avoua t-il en baissant sa tête.

-Non c'est vrai? demanda le rose avec un sourire satisfait.

-Vous êtes terriblement chiants et un peu trop amoureux à mon goût, mais je sais pas... J'aime bien votre façon de prendre tout à la légère et de profiter de la vie... C'est peut-être bizarre à dire, mais je crois que même si votre présence m'agace je vous aime bien."

Ils restèrent silencieux un petit moment et les deux amants lui sourirent angéliquement.

"Ca tombe vraiment bien ça, parce qu'on adore te faire chier et que tu es tellement coincé que s'en devient drôle! Tu veux venir avec nous la semaine prochaine? On se fait une soirée laser game!

-Je suppose que j'ai pas le choix, soupira le blond en refoulant un sourire."

Et cette révélation avait menée à une dizaine d'autres sorties du trio, auquel Kei prenait de plus en plus goû arrivait finalement à apprécier sa nouvelle vie, et relâcha même la pression quant aux exigences de vie qu'il imposait à Mattsun.

Mais il fallait bien que la vie réserve des surprises… C'était pour ça qu'une lettre, sur le palier, lui avait donc annoncé que les logements étudiants seraient fermés pour travaux d'urgence. Un idiot avait cru bon de réparer lui-même son système de plomberie, inondant tout le sous-sol qui menaçait de s'effondrer. Pour d'obscures raisons le blond ne pouvait plus rester chez ses parents, et se retrouvait donc à la rue et Matsukawa qui avait reçu la même lettre, et comprit le désespoir du blond, lui avait proposé de vivre avec lui.

Enfin, avec lui, et Makki. Au début le contrat était de deux mois, la fin de l'année scolaire, mais ils se plaisaient bien ensemble, entre les sorties, les coups de mains pour ce qui était des révisions, et la répartition des tâches ménagères ils avaient trouvés un terrain d'entente et avaient joué les prolongations. Finalement Kei y étaient resté jusqu'à la fin de ses études, et avait créé des liens uniques avec eux. Il semblait s'être assoupli avec le temps. Ou peut-être était-ce à cause de sa reconnaissance envers Mattsun...

Voilà l'histoire de comment, par un heureux concours de circonstances, il avait emménagé une première fois dans l'appartement d'Hanamaki et Mattsun.

Arrivé à sa destination, Tsukishima retourna dans le présent, paya le taxi, et mine de rien il sourit.

Oui, ses amis étaient chiants et idiots.

Oui, sa vie était un véritable enfer.

Non, il n'a plus de vie privée ou d'intimité à cause d'eux…

Mais pour rien au monde et pas une seule seconde, le blond songeait à les quitter.

Il avait enfin quelqu'un sur qui compter, à qui faire confiance. Il leur confiait tous ses problèmes, ses petites embrouilles du quotidien, ses joies, ses ambitions, ses doutes, ses projets... Il y avait toujours quelqu'un près de lui pour le rattraper si il tombait, pour l'aider à se relever s'il n'en avait plus la force, pour le soutenir si il en avait besoin, et sans eux, il ne serait sûrement même pas là pour en témoigner. Malgré tous ses défauts et sa personnalité plus qu'exaspérante, ils étaient ses amis... Et ça pour lui ça n'avait pas de prix.

Il partit travailler et finit sa journée, avec son habituel visage neutre et blasé, mais un immense sourire gravé dans le fond de son cœur.

* * *

 _NIAISERIEEEEEE quand tu me tiens!_ XD J'avoue je me suis lâchée sur ce chapitre... Mais au prochain, on retrouve un tout nouveau personnage, dans un tout autre décor! (et avec plus de chevaux pour le coup), et surtout on a les premières scène où des personnages monter à cheval! L'histoire met beaucoup de temps à se mettre en place je sais... Mais petit à petit les chapitres seront moins légers, et quand je dis ça je pense au cinquième où j'en connais un qui va prendre trèèèèès cher^^. Enfin bref j'espère que ça vous aura diverti, moi je retourne à l'examen blanc que j'étais supposée réviser, et je vous dis, au revoir!

*s'en va tel Valéry Giscard d'Estaing*

*se pète la tronche*

*essuie le sang qui coule de son nez*

Bon aller j'arrête mes conneries moi! :3


	3. Une journée dans la peau d'un prince

_Note :_

 _Coucou ! C'est votre correctrice d'amour que vous aimez pas tant que ça vu qu'elle n'a pas encore corrigé le chapitre 1… Ni le 2 ( :_

 _En bref. Je m'excuse auprès de vous pour le retard que j'ai pris dans cette correction. En général je suis pas d'avis à poster quelque chose qui n'a pas été relu (enfin en ce qui concerne ce qui est sous ma responsabilité) Et c'est ma faute puisque j'étais censé avoir corrigé ce chapitre juste après sa publication… Désolée si vous avez lu ces chapitres tout moches auxquels il manque des bouts, **celui-ci est corrigé** et le premier le sera sûrement demain !_

 _Ps : J'essayerais d'apporter des notes si un détail deviens un peu trop technique et qu'il nuit à la compréhension générale de la fic (UA bizarre bonjour)… Et si je m'en rend pas compte, faites le moi savoir. De même pour les fautes ou quelconque détail que vous trouvez incohérent. À force de relire toujours le même truc on a tendance à plus voir les plus gros défauts ^^_  
 _Anywayyy !_

 _À la prochaine et Bonne lecture à tous !Lave-Aisselle_

 **Bonsoir, bonjour, ici Rododindron. Déjà, je tiens à remercier Nymouria qui est quelqu'un de très gentil (sans dec' allez lui parler c'est terriblement drôle et motivant), et tous ceux qui lisent ma fiction. En réponse à "la correctrice" pour sa review: autant je trouvais que la première partie de ton argumentaire était bonne, autant je ne comprends pas où tu veux en venir dans la dernière partie de ton commentaire... Mais non je rigole, j'aime bien les trolls comme toi, n'hésitez pas à m'en mettre si l'envie vous démange. :)**

 **Du coup pour parler plus sérieusement, afin de faciliter la compréhension de l'histoire, j'ai découpé mes chapitres et en sortirai désormais des plus courts... Bon ça ne me plaît pas vraiment mais j'ai pas trop le choix en fait! X) Bon concernant ce chapitre, voici un personnage que je hais, donc avec lequel je me suis lâchée sur l'écriture. oui c'est très très "pompeux" mais il va falloir faire avec, désolée. Sur ce je vous laisse lire et vous retrouve en bas de page, pour donner quelques précisions. Bonne lecture! :)**

* * *

Une journée dans la peau d'un prince.

Il y avait plusieurs façon de décrire Oikawa Tooru. Pour certain c'était un riche égocentrique et un génie de la manipulation. Pour d'autres ce n'était qu'un gamin un peu plaisantin qui se rendait intéressant. Pour la catégorie qui restait c'était une sorte de sur-homme, l'incarnation pure de la perfection. Mais la meilleure façon de se forger une idée de qui il est réellement, serait plutôt de se plonger dans sa vie et passer une journée avec lui.

Alors que la septième heure pointait le bout de son nez. Le doux son d'un piano s'éleva dans la pièce, une lente mélodie démarra, et Oikawa ouvrit les yeux. La musique le berçait et petit à petit le sortit de sa transe.

La lumière matinale était encore emprisonnée par les rideaux épais de sa chambre, lui laissant le temps d'habituer ses yeux. Il les frotta du revers de ses mains et bailla. Il n'était pas fatigué, juste un peu feignant.

Puis il bondit de son lit avec légèreté et s'étira devant son miroir. D'un geste habile il écarta les rideaux et ouvrit les fenêtres. Le soleil vint le saluer et inonda son corps de rayons chauds.

Il prit un instant pour observer le ciel et son jardin aux arbres biens taillés. Un rouge-gorge vint se poser sur un pot de fleurs du rebord de sa fenêtre et picora la terre à la recherche d'un vers. Oikawa l'interpella et l'oiseau gazouilla en guise de réponse, puis reprit son envol. Un sourire vint illuminer le visage du cavalier, qui attrapa son téléphone et coupa la sonnerie de son réveil. Bon, la première chose qu'il faisait lorsqu'il se levait, c'était de faire son lit. Une fois ses draps secoués et aérés, il replaça soigneusement sa couette et plia son pyjama pour le placer sous son oreiller. Après ce long sommeil, et pour évacuer les impuretés de la nuit, un nettoyage s'imposait.

Vêtu d'un peignoir il se dirigea vers sa salle de bain et en alluma le radiateur, il enclencha la manivelle de sa douche et fit couler l'eau.

Lorsqu'elle fut chaude, il se glissa dans la cabine et savoura la sensation.

Le fluide dégoulinait sur lui et recouvrait son corps d'athlète d'une fine enveloppe aqueuse. Il mit dans ses mains une noisette de savon senteur lait de coton et s'en frotta tout le corps, redessinant chacune de ses courbes du bout de ses longs doigts. Avec tout autant de soin, il se savonna le crâne et massa son cuir chevelu.

En premier, son shampoing à l'huile de coco pour nettoyer et donner de la brillance. Ensuite, l'après-shampoing pour la douceur et le volume. Pour finir, un masque à l'orange et aux épices orientales pour nourrir et accentuer la souplesse. Il rinça le tout et un soupir de contentement lui échappa.

Lorsqu'il sort de la cabine, de la vapeur l'accompagna et embruma la pièce. Il frotta son miroir avec un torchon et put enfin se contempler pleinement. Une serviette autour de sa taille fine, c'était tout ce qu'il portait, et c'était pourtant beaucoup trop à son goût. L'eau dans ses cheveux dégoulinait sur son torse musclé en y laissant des traînées étincelantes. Parce que oui, au contact d'Oikawa, tout était étincelant.

Il sortit d'un tiroir ses outils, ceux qui lui servaient à dompter la chevelure châtain qui ornait son crâne. Il sélectionna ses peignes et brosses préférés, et commença son œuvre. Les longues fibres capillaires glissaient aisément entre les dents en plastique de l'objet qui évacuaient les résidus d'eau présents. Ils virent se placer naturellement de la façon dont Oikawa les aimait, en grandes mèches un peu folles. Sa coiffure faite, il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'elle accompagnait à la perfection son teint frais et reposé dû à la douce nuit de sommeil qu'il avait eut. Quelle chance il avait d'être aussi beau.

Seulement à nouveau dans sa chambre, il hésitait à choisir quoi porter. [Un pantalon blanc serait parfait avec mon polo bleu-gris, mais j'ai très envie de mettre une chemise rouge aujourd'hui... Je sais ! Je vais demander à Iwa-chan de me donner son avis !]

Il photographia les deux tenues et les envoya au garçon qui n'avait absolument pas envie de choisir pour son ami, puisqu'il lui répondit presque aussitôt :

"Je m'en fous, mets ce que tu veux et ne viens pas me faire chier. Je passe la matinée en ville avec Sakiko."

Le châtain afficha un moue déçue et enfila la première proposition, polo bleu-gris donc. Il mit par la suite ses chaussettes, ses chaussures et sa veste, puis se posa un instant devant son miroir. Et même en se tournant encore et encore, il ne se trouvait aucun défaut, pas la moindre imperfection. Il était juste… Magnifique.

Il sautilla jusqu'à la cuisine où il se prépara un petit déjeuner équilibré et adapté à son régime. Un verre de jus d'oranges bio, une tartine de miel artisanal, une tasse de tisane à la camomille, et tout était prêt. Comme toute bonne star qui se respectait, il photographia son repas et le posta sur ses divers réseaux sociaux.

Un petit statut sur Facebook, un rapide Tweet, quelques photos Instagram, Pinterest, Snapchat et allez savoir pourquoi, un tour sur Tinder… Puis il était prêt à manger.

Enfin, jusqu'au moment où il se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié de se peser (le drame).

Filant à travers la salle de bain, à nouveau, il grimpa sur sa balance et regarda les chiffres qui s'affichaient. Ouf, Il n'avait pas pris de poids depuis plus d'une semaine. Il se devait de garder une santé impeccable après tout. Sa devise ?

"Un esprit sain dans un corps sain !"

Et c'est ainsi que soulagé, il entama son petit déjeuner chantonnant, joyeux comme jamais. Il faisait beau malgré l'hiver, et il se sentait d'humeur taquine… Un petit coup d'œil sur sa montre : 7h39. Bon il avait encore le temps de se brosser les dents et de charger ses affaires dans sa voiture. Il fit tournoyer les clés autour de son index et sifflota la mélodie de son réveil. Una matina, sans aucun doute un de ses airs préférés…

Une magnifique Ford mustang à la carrosserie flamboyante l'attendait dans son garage. Il la fit ronronner et enclencha la marche arrière, pour commencer sa route. Mais à peine quelques mètres plus loin il fit demi-tour en grognant puis descendit en trombe.

[Merde, ma genouillère, j'ai oublié de la prendre.]

Suite à la tendinite qu'il avait eue il y a quelques mois il avait pour obligation de la porter tous les jours. Il la sortit du placard de sa salle de bain et l'enfila rapidement, la serrant à s'en couper la circulation. Son médecin lui avait conseillé de voir un kiné, et son kiné lui avait conseillé de continuer le sport, mais d'en réduire la fréquence.

Pas plus d'une heure par jour, ce qui pour Oikawa était une vraie torture. Bien sûr il compensait par la musculation et le renforcement musculaire de ses bras, mais il préférait de loin monter à cheval. Il revint dans sa voiture, remit sa ceinture et reprit la route.

Oikawa était cavalier professionnel, et comme tous les jours, il se rendait au centre équestre de Karasuno, où il montait et passait le plus clair de son temps.

Il sourit et pensa à son entraînement du jour. Il se demandait qui il allait monter, ce qu'il allait faire et combien de filles seraient là pour le regarder.

Puis il alluma la radio et tomba sur une chanson qu'il affectionnait tout particulièrement. Il en chanta les paroles avec entrain :

 _~Oh my !~_

 _~Feels just like I don't try~_

 _~Looks so good I might die~_

 _~All I know is everybody loves me~_

 _~Get down,~_

 _~Swaying to my own sound~_

 _~Flashes in my face now~_

 _~All I know is everybody loves me~_

 _~Everybody loves me~_

Il chantait à pleins poumons, sa voix résonnant dans la voiture bleue.

Encore un jour où il se sentait bien, encore un jour où il était heureux. Et pour une fois il se disait que la seule chose plus parfaite que lui, c'était probablement sa vie.

* * *

Il arriva sur le parking du centre équestre et s'y gara en marche arrière, sur sa place habituelle. À cette heure, peu de gens étaient déjà là et Oikawa pouvait pleinement profiter de la tranquillité des écuries pour prendre soin de ses chevaux chéris.

Il bascula son sac sur son épaule droite et s'aventura dans l'accueil avec un grand sourire. Derrière le comptoir un homme aux cheveux gris s'activait et triait des papiers. Il le salua rapidement et prit place autour de la table où se reposait deux des membres du personnel. Il y avait Hanamaki, qui pour une fois faisait quelque chose d'à peu près intelligent (il lisait), et Akaashi qui somnolait sur place.

"Salut tout le monde ! Lança le châtain.

-Bonjour Oikawa. Tu as l'air en forme aujourd'hui." lui répondit Akaashi qui semblait à peine réveillé.

Bien que fatigué, il avait les traits toujours aussi fins, le teint clair qui contrastait vivement avec ses cheveux et ses sourcils très foncés. Ses lèvres avaient une couleur naturellement rosé qui rendait Oikawa jaloux. C'est vrai que même sans efforts, Akaashi restait un beau garçon. Son corps aussi, pas trop maigre, assez musclé et un grain de peau parfaitement lisse. Peut-être que si il avait voulu, Akaashi aurait pu être top-mode. Avec des yeux comme les siens… Bleus ? Gris ? Violets ? Impossible de savoir. C'était comme une explosion de tons sombres qui lui évoquait la galaxie et des minuscules traits argentés de part et d'autre de son iris. Exactement comme des étoiles filantes. Et puis son regard neutre et intense à la fois... Ah, parfois en regardant ses yeux Tooru se disait que la vie était injuste.

"Euh ouais. Super, reprit le châtain en revenant à lui-même. Et toi Akaashi ?

-J'ai pas dormi à cause de mon voisin du dessus qui visiblement préparait son spectacle de claquettes...

-C'est pour ça qu'il tire une telle gueule, compléta Hanamaki.

-Il l'a toujours… Mais là on dirait qu'il y a quelque chose de plus…"

Il plissa les yeux et s'approcha d'Akaashi, comme pour lire sur son visage. L'entraîneur tourna la tête, visiblement gêné, et soupira.

"Je suis fatigué d'avance du cours que j'ai ce soir.

-Avec nos deux idiots ?

-Oui, Hinata et Kageyama en personne.

-Et alors tu ne les aimes pas ?

-Ils sont bruyants. Gentils, mais bruyants.

-Stupides. Rajouta Hanamaki.

-Et moches, finit Tooru.

-Les gars un peu de respect pour mes élèves je vous prie.

-Oh c'est bon. J'y peux rien si ils sont aussi charmant que des poils de cu-

-Ok on a compris ! Merci…

-Bon et sinon ils vont bien ?

-Et bien, ils progressent vite mais Kageyama n'a toujours pas compris le principe de travailler en équipe avec un cheval…

-C'est digne de ce petit con ça ! Putain vous l'auriez vu la semaine dernière sur Isidor ! Un vrai bordel quoi !

-Oikawa ! Surveille ton langage, cria l'homme derrière le comptoir. J'ai encore reçu des plaintes de parents parce que leurs petits amours parlaient n'importe comment !

-Pardon Suga... Mais j'y suis pour rien si ils sont assez stupides pour répéter ce que je dis !

-Je m'en moque Oikawa. Et si jamais je te reprends à parler comme ça devant l'un des élèves je te jure que je te colle six heures de corvées avec Kageyama…

-Tu es un ange venu tout droit des enfers Sugamama… Et toi Hanamaki, quoi de neuf ? Demanda Tooru.

Le rose releva son attention du magazine qu'il lisait pour répondre à Oikawa.

-Heu… Pas grand chose, à part que j'ai prolongé mon contrat de travail et que je reste ici deux années de plus. Vous allez donc devoir me supporter, tous les jours, à chaque heure de la journée, pendant minimum 24 mois. Il sourit, moqueur, et dirigea son regard vers Oikawa.

-C'est toujours moins pire que quand je dois supporter Kageyama…

-Moi aussi je t'aime Oikawa…

-Je serais toi je prendrais ça pour un compliment, dit Akaashi.

-Bon, en attendant je dois y aller, les box vont pas se faire tout seuls ! À plus les gars !

Oikawa et Akaashi regardèrent Hanamaki s'éloigner et se servirent un café chacun.

-Heureusement qu'on a Hanamaki, commença Akaashi. C'est rare de trouver des palefreniers compétents à plein temps dans la région… Dans mon écurie c'était le bordel complet.

-Et heureusement que tu es là, compléta le châtain. Parce que c'est rare de trouver des entraîneurs compétents dans ce pays ! Le dernier que j'ai eu avait l'âge de ma grand-mère et de mon grand-père réunis…"

Suite à la réplique, un mince sourire s'afficha sur le visage du brun.

"D'ailleurs, pour ton entraînement avec moi aujourd'hui je t'ai mis Indiana. On fait du saut.

-La jument de Daïchi !? Trop bien !Et pourquoi ?

-On va travailler sur la gestion de foulées en enchaînement, c'est pour ça que je te l'ai mise. Parce que tu es mignon à acheter des chevaux pour les concours, mais du coup ils le font déjà d'eux même et tu n'apprends rien.

-C'est bien ce que je dis, tu es le meilleur Akaashi !

-Ouais bon, n'en fais pas trop non plus. Et va te préparer j'ai besoin de toi.

-Pourquoi ?

-J'ai un cours avec une jeune, mais j'arrive à rien elle est beaucoup trop tendue… À chaque fois que je l'ai j'ai l'impression qu'elle va faire une crise d'angoisse... Du coup peut-être qu'avec toi ça passera mieux...

-Parce que je suis un beau gosse ? C'est ça ? Dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Mais Akaashi gardait son air sérieux et lui répondit sèchement.

-Non. Parce que tu es meilleur pédagogue que moi.

-Oh, c'était pour rigoler ! Décoince-toi un peu !

-Et je te préviens, si tu essaie de la draguer je te colle une semaine de cours avec Kageyama...

-Ce que tu es chiant Akaashi… Tu sais quoi ? Tu me rappelles vraiment un pote que j'avais au lycée. Il était froid, distant et asocial à en crever…

-Ah ? Et lui aussi il avait une terrible envie que tu la ferme ?

-Le prend pas mal, dit-il en se protégeant avec les mains. Moi je t'aime comme tu es."

Akaashi soupira et leva les yeux vers Oikawa. Une minutes, vingt quatre secondes et douze centièmes. C'était le temps moyen habituel que mettait le châtain à atteindre le seuil de tolérance de titilleries d'Akaashi.

"Tu me fais chier… Je vais aider mon élève à seller son cheval plutôt que d'écouter tes conneries… Rendez-vous à 9 heures tapantes dans la carrière.

Tandis que Akaashi s'éloignait, le châtain se tourna furieusement vers Sugawara et lui cria.

-T'es sérieux !? Lui il jure et tu ne lui dis rien ?!

-Non, parce que contrairement à toi Akaashi nous est utile… Il travaille bien ici, il peut se permettre d'avoir un langage familier si il le veut.

-C'est trop injuste ! Bouda Oikawa avant de partir vers la sellerie."

Il entendit aux cris qui s'en échappaient, que la pièce était déjà occupée et reconnut les voix des deux idiots de service :

Kageyama, jeune espoir de dressage, avec une maîtrise des bases excellente, mais un comportement si exécrable que même les chevaux refusaient de coopérer avec lui.

Et son exact opposé, Hinata, un jeune garçon doué en saut d'obstacle qui savait d'office faire équipe avec n'importe quel cheval, mais qui manquait de pratique et de connaissances.

Oikawa jouait le rôle de leur tortionnaire, leur dictateur, ce professeur que plus personne ne peut supporter… En bref, il les faisait souffrir et adorait voir leurs petits visages enfantins déformés par la déception d'avoir vu leurs espoirs et leurs rêves réduits en cendres. Et actuellement, ils se battaient pour Dieu ne sait quelle raison stupide, comme absolument chaque jour de leur vie au centre équestre. Oui, ils venait tous les jours. Même (en ce qui concernaient ces jours ci) en vacances scolaires.

En entrant dans la pièce le roux stoppa tout mouvement et se retourna vers lui. Oikawa le dévisagea, hautain.

-Tiens ? Je ne me souvenais pas qu'on accueillait la classe de maternelle aujourd'hui. Dit le roi avec un sourire narquois.

-Toi on ne t'as rien demandé Ok ? Répliqua Kageyama en lui lançant un regard noir.

-D'ailleurs qu'est ce que vous foutez ici ? Vous êtes pas censé avoir cours ce soir avec Akaashi ?

-On a un cours avec Tanaka ce matin.

-Bon. En attendant vous perturbez mon calme, et vous bloquez mon chemin. Vous pourriez continuer vos enfantillages ailleurs ? Merci.

-Vas te faire voir le roi… murmura Hinata avant d'essayer de passer la porte.

-Oh ? On dirait que Chibi-nata est de mauvaise humeur ?

-Ouais, je dois monter Sinéo en dressage.

-Je vois pas où est le problème, il est très bien pour les novices… plaisanta Oikawa, et Hinata le poussa de l'épaule. Il s'en alla très énervé, les affaires du cheval à la main. Kageyama le scrutait et sortit lui aussi mais Oikawa le retint fermement par le bras et lui demanda :

"Et toi Tobio-naze, tu montes qui ?

-Prince. Répondit nonchalamment le noiraud qui se dégagea violemment de l'emprise du plus grand."

Prince ? Se répéta Oikawa. Pourtant c'était SON cheval, alors pourquoi Tobio le montait ? Il fronça les sourcils et se dirigea furieusement vers Hanamaki qui balayait l'allée de l'écurie. Celui-ci se dandinait en rythme avec la musique qu'il entendait dans ses écouteurs et releva la tête lorsqu'il vit le châtain arriver. Il le voit commencer à crier et s'énerver en faisant des grands gestes.

Mais soudain il s'arrêta en comprenant que Hanamaki ne l'écoutait pas et se contenta de hocher la tête avec un énorme sourire. En fait, lui n'entendait que les paroles de la chanson qu'il écoutait dans la bouche d'Oikawa, ce qui apparemment était très drôle.

Ce que Oikawa disait :

"Hanamaki tu vas pas me croire ! Quelqu'un a donné Sinéo à Hinata et Prince en dressage à Kage-nul. Mon Prince ! Mon bébé, Mon amour, ma raison de vivre !  
Et il l'ont donné à Kag ! J'en ai marre ! Je te jure un de ces jours je vais prendre une corde et la passer autour de son cou de poulet KFC plein de boutons d'ado dégueu !  
Makki ? Makki, tu m'écoutes ? Hé oh y'a quelqu'un ? "

Ce que Hanamaki lui, avait entendu :

 ** _-CHUUCHUU LOVELY MUNIMUNI MURAMURA!_**  
 ** _PURIN PURIN BORON NURURU RERORERO!_**

Au bout de quelques instants le rose sembla tilter et enleva ses écouteurs pour parler au châtain.

"T'as dis quoi en fait ?

-Putain Makki tu pourrais m'écouter de temps en temps ! Quelqu'un a mit mon bébé à Kage-truc ! MON Amour, avec l'autre petit abruti !

-Heu… tu peux me traduire ça ?

-Il monte Prince ! Chouina Oikawa.

-Ah… On dirait que Suga t'en veut. Cc'est lui qui a fait la distribution ce matin.

-Ouais, et rien que de penser que ce porc va mettre son cul sur ma selle ça me dégoûte…

-Wow, t'es dur avec lui… N'empêche je veux être là pour voir ça !

-Il va se faire jeter comme une merde…"

Hanamaki explosa de rire et Oikawa le suivit. Chez eux, vanner Kageyama était quasiment devenu une habitude.

"Et sinon ça va ta demie pension avec Shrimpy ?

-Grave ! Répondit le rose en prenant appui sur le balai. Comme sa proprio ne vient presque plus elle me laisse le monter tous les jours… Et puis lui et moi on se ressemble tellement. Je te jure, je l'aime trop ce truc !

-T'as une drôle de façon de le traiter pour un cheval que tu aimes.

-T'as vu ! Alors imagine comment je traite mon Mattsu que j'aime de tout mon cœur !

-Non, je ne préfère pas. Le pauvre…

-Mais il est à quelle heure ton cours à toi ? J'aimerais bien te regarder monter.

-C'est vrai que ça fait longtemps que tu ne m'as pas vu. Viens aux alentours de 18 heures dans le grand manège.

-Ok. Au fait, il vient ce soir Iwaizumi ?

-Il emmène sa copine faire les soldes aujourd'hui, donc je sais pas.

-Oh, intéressant... Alors il a quelqu'un ?

-Ouais, depuis le lycée…

-Et je l'ai même pas vue depuis tout ce temps !?

-Bah non, c'est chasse gardée tu sais…

-Mais je suis gay ! Ça compte pas.

-Parles-en à Iwa-chan, moi j'y suis pour rien…

-Bon et sinon tu faisais quoi en fait ?

-J'allais aider Akaashi qui avait du mal avec une élève.

-Naaaaaan ! Akaashi ? Avoir du mal à communiquer avec un autre être humain ? Tu plaisantes…

-Arrête de te moquer, c'est un super prof. Grâce à lui j'ai pu participer à des concours nationaux à la dernière saison.

-C'était impressionnant c'est vrai.

-Bon, du coup je vais aller voir le cours moi. Bye ma petite Pink Lady !

-Faut vraiment que t'arrête avec ce surnom… C'est dégradant, marmonna Hanamaki alors que Oikawa était déjà loin derrière."

Il trottina en direction de la carrière où se trouvait Akaashi, pour lui venir en aide. Bon, avec sa capacité naturelle à analyser les situations il n'aurait pas de mal à déceler la source du problème. Et effectivement après quelques instant, il se posa contre la barrière et esquissa un sourire.

Pas de quoi s'inquiéter, il avait déjà trouvé.

* * *

 **Bon, voilà tout pour Oikawa et sa vie merveilleuse de princesse milanaise. Au cas où je ne l'aurais pas assez dis JE HAIS OIKAWA TOORU. Mais j'aime bien écrire sur lui. D'ailleurs c'est un personnage plus qu'important dans l'histoire. Akaashi aussi va revenir, pas de soucis pour ça... (sourire sadique)**

 **Sinon c'est globalement pas un chapitre très drôle, désolée, mais il y aura aussi un peu de drama de toute façon alors... Il faut s'y attendre! Je posterai la suite un jour (quand ma correctrice voudra bien me la corriger.) et bien sûr je vous remercie de votre soutien!^^ N'hésitez pas à mettre une review (je ne mange que les personnes que je croise dans la vraie vie) et puis surtout profitez de votre vie parce que la mienne s'arrête demain. Oui, demain.**

 **Ma prof s'est arrêtée, m'a regardée droit dans les yeux et dit: "Il faut qu'on parle toi et moi."**

 **Résultat? Ok Je vais clamser avant d'avoir vu la saison 2 de Yuri on ice! Si c'est pas triste ça! Enfin bon merci d'avoir lu mes conneries jusqu'ici et à la prochaine! Bisous baveux 3**


	4. Etho-logique avec un galérien

**Bon... Je ne suis pas morte. C'est déjà ça. Je m'excuse sincèrement pour l'absence, mais en fait j'ai fini d'écrire le chapitre 22... C'est déjà un début. Faut juste que je fasse revoir tout ça et je publierai au fur et à mesure. Ce chapitre est chiant, désolée pour ça aussi. Oikawa est nul, Akaashi en a marre de la vie et Asahi est trop chou. Mais sinon je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. :)**

 **Du coup, merci à MiaMia33: tu es un amour et ta review m'a réchauffé le cœur. J'ai conscience que la suite est moins marrante, mais c'est nécessaire pour le développement de l'intrigue.**

 **Et toi, petit Nymouria: Je t'aime aussi :3 J'aime tes petits mots choux. Et toi tu captes vite... Un peu trop vite à mon goût...**

 **Au passage, s'il vous plaît, laissez un truc. Juste un mot, un smiley, un point... Mais un truc sil vous plaît. Parce que c'est bon pour mon moral et que ça ne coûte pas grand chose... Nan? En plus j'en ai vraiment besoin là... Enfin bref, je vous laisse là dessus et si tut va bien je poste le prochain demain, ce soir... Bientôt pour compenser! Bisous 3**

* * *

Oikawa était depuis un petit moment adossé contre la barrière de la carrière. Il avait compris pourquoi Akaashi avait du mal rien qu'au premier coup d'œil. Mais il attendait, afin de voir comment il s'y prenait pour gérer la situation. À première vue le problème semblait plus venir de l'élève que d'Akaashi.

Celui-ci était occupé avec Yachi, une jeune fille aux cheveux blonds, frêle et toute tremblante. Le cheval qu'elle montait était Asahi, un gigantesque Shire à la musculature marquée. Sa robe était baie cerise et son bout du nez recouvert d'une adorable tache blanche. Il avait beau faire plus d'un mètre quatre-vingt, c'était un des chevaux les plus doux de l'écurie. On l'attribuait souvent aux débutants pour son caractère patient et son calme Olympien.

-Bon heu… commença Akaashi, ne te penche pas trop en avant. Oui, comme ça ! Enfin pas trop en arrière non plus. Redresse-toi et baisse les mains. Pas trop bas ! Si tu regardes par terre tu vas finir par tomber ! Fais attention à tes jambes, garde les près de la sangle… Attends, viens par ici…

La jeune fille fit s'arrêter le cheval devant Akaashi qui se pinça l'arête du nez. Il avait beau se creuser la tête, il n'arrivait pas à savoir pourquoi il n'arrivait à rien. Il savait bien que ce n'était pas la faute de Yachi, mais honnêtement il ne comprenait rien aux débutants. Pour lui qui montait depuis tout petit, avoir peur d'un cheval était juste incompréhensible.

Il regarda Oikawa, puis Yachi, puis de nouveau Oikawa.

Celui-ci comprit son regard désespéré, s'avança et grimpa par-dessus la barrière pour rejoindre le brun au milieu du terrain de sable.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil et prit les choses en mains.

"Salut ! Je m'appelle Oikawa et je suis cavalier professionnel dans ce club. Akaashi m'a dit que tu avais un peu peur à cheval, du coup je viens l'aider. Il est vraiment nul en communication ! C'est quoi ton petit nom ?

Oikawa sourit et Yachi se détendit de suite. Elle relâcha la pression sur ses épaules et replaça une de ses mèches derrière son oreille.

-Hitoka Yachi… Je viens juste d'arriver dans le club.

-Yachi, comme c'est mignon. Alors, dis-moi, qu'est-ce que tu sais faire? Tu as appris à trotter, à galoper?

-Heu… et bien, j'ai déjà fait un peu de trot, mais jamais de galop. Ça me fait peur…

-Ok, on va y aller doucement alors. On va commencer par un petit exercice de confiance. Akaashi?

Il se tourna vers lui et lui chuchota quelques mots.

-Mais ça va pas la tête ? On est dans un cours de cheval là, pas dans un film BDSM…

-Alleeeez, Akaaaashi ! Je te promets que ça va marcher ! Il lui fit ce petit regard implorant juste irrésistible et le brun céda.

-Bon et bien, je vais te chercher ça... Mais pas de bêtises en mon absence. "

Il attrapa Oikawa par le col et lui murmura à l'oreille: "Sinon je te saigne. Et correctement, crois-moi. " Oikawa déglutit.

"Et je te découpe la peau du crâne pour l'accrocher à un manche et me servir de tes cheveux comme serpillère pour éponger ton propre sang. Pigé ?

-Ok Akaashi mais par pitié arrête ! Tu me fous trop les boules là ! "

Il lui jeta un dernier regard à glacer le sang et partit vers les écuries.

Tooru se concentra de nouveau sur la jeune fille et décida de régler le premier des problèmes : Yachi semblait un peu intimidée par la bête qu'elle montait. Aller, en engageant la conversation il allait bien pouvoir lui prouver qu'il était tout mignon.

-C'est la première fois que tu montes Asahi?

-Oui…

-Tu montais qui au cours d'avant?

-J'avais Onidas. Je l'aime bien, mais il est vraiment rapide.

-T'as pas tort. Mais tu sais, Asahi est un super cheval ! Dit-il en attrapant son bout de nez entre ses mains. Oikawa lui gratta le menton et il mit les oreilles en avant.

-Il est vraiment grand je trouve. Et j'ai un peu peur qu'il me jette par terre si je fais un faux mouvement…

-Yachi, tu fais approximativement 40 kilos, et lui plus de 700. Tu es l'équivalent d'une mouche sur son dos. Il n'y a aucun risque. Il a peut-être la carrure d'un bison mais dans sa tête c'est plutôt comme un gros bébé ! Regarde-moi ces yeux d'ange, tu crois vraiment qu'il pourrait volontairement te faire du mal ?" Asahi lécha la main d'Oikawa, faisant rire ce dernier.

Yachi sourit nerveusement et rigola à son tour.

"Donne-moi toi main, demanda gentiment Oikawa. "

Il la prit et la posa sur l'encolure d'Asahi, puis la fit passer sous les crins, où son poil était long et doux. Il la lâcha un instant et Yachi se pencha d'elle même pour caresser l'animal.

"Il adore qu'on lui fasse des grattouille ici, dit le châtain en désignant sa joue."

Elle s'exécuta et Asahi se tourna vers elle pour quémander plus. Il avait une tête énorme, et de très grands yeux foncés. La pression avait baissé d'un cran et Akaashi, qui entre temps était revenu, pu tout de suite constater les bénéfices de la présence du châtain. Il tenait une longe dans une main et un bandeau noir dans l'autre.

Yachi tentait de ne pas se poser de question et se rassura en voyant le visage d'Oikawa qui lui souriait.

Il fixa l'enrênement sur le filet du cheval et plaça le bandeau sur les yeux de la jeune fille.

-Laisse moi faire Akaashi, je vais te montrer comment on fait ! Il lui prit la longe des mains en lui faisant signe pour que l'entraîneur s'éloigne.

-Fais attention quand même ! C'est mon élève, si elle a un accident je suis responsable...

-T'inquiète, je gère la fougère. Yachi ? Tout va bien ?

-Ou-oui !

-D'accord, je vais t'expliquer ce qu'on va faire… Je vais amener ton cheval sur un cercle et le faire marcher, comme j'ai enlevé les rênes tu peux t'accrocher à la crinière. Aussi, assied-toi correctement dans la selle et laisse-toi guider par Asahi. Tu verras, ça ira comme sur des roulettes !

-N'oublie pas de respirer Hitoka, dit platement Akaashi.

Oikawa claqua de la langue pour faire avancer l'équidé et l'amena sur un cercle. La jeune fille se crispa légèrement, car privée de sa vue, mais il la rassura avec des encouragements.

Akaashi quant à lui, observait attentivement le châtain et prit mentalement des notes.

Tooru capta son regard et lui sourit.

"Je t'expliquerai plus tard, t'en fais pas.

-Yachi tu te sens mieux ? On peut trotter un peu si tu veux ?

-D'accord !"

Petit à petit la blonde se détendit et se laissa porter par l'amplitude des mouvements de l'animal, elle sourit et Oikawa le fit accélérer, puis partir au trot.

"Lâche la crinière et lève les mains, aide toi en serrant les jambes si tu veux ! Intima Oikawa.

La chouette resta bouche bée en voyant que Yachi obéit immédiatement à Oikawa, et il remarqua que la jeune fille se plaçait naturellement comme il fallait dans sa selle.

Une sorte d'instinct peut-être ? S'il avait su qu'il ne fallait que ça…

Le châtain se permit de faire passer l'animal au galop et contrairement à ce qu'il aurait cru, un large sourire s'afficha sur le visage de Yachi.

Un rire léger s'échappa de ses lèvres, les bras étendus comme un oiseau en plein vol. Asahi aussi semblait apprécier l'exercice, les oreilles pointées en avant, remuant sa queue de droite à gauche. Après quelques minutes, il ralentit l'allure de l'équidé, l'arrêta, et donna à Yachi l'autorisation de retirer son bandeau.

-Alors, c'était comment ? Tu as aimé?

-Ouah ! Je… J'ai adoré ! C'était si… Comme si je volais !

Ses yeux brillaient et elle enlaça l'encolure d'Asahi pour le câliner. Le cheval hennit et hocha frénétiquement la tête. Il adorait qu'on lui prête attention.

"Bon, je vais te laisser avec Akaashi dans ce cas, ne t'inquiète pas lui aussi il est gentil. Il est juste pas très expressif. Mais évite de lui caresser les oreilles, il risquerait de ne pas apprécier!

-Très drôle Oikawa, bougonna la chouette en reprenant place aux côté de Yachi. Mais merci quand même...

Avant de partir, il s'approcha du brun et lui dit :

-Tu vois Akaashi, c'est un simple exercice de mise en confiance. Comme elle est privée de sa vue, elle n'a pas d'autre choix que de faire corps avec son cheval. Moi c'est comme ça que mon grand-père m'a appris !

-Hum. Pas con, je retiendrai pour la prochaine fois.

-Merci pour tout Oikawa ! Cria la jeune fille alors que ce dernier s'éloignait.

-De rien, je reviendrais te voir bientôt ne t'en fais pas! Tchaooo~ "

Encore une fois, le brun avait prouvé aux yeux d'Akaashi qu'il était maître dans l'analyse des gens et de leurs sentiments. Ce qui était à la fois impressionnant et effrayant. Même si il enviait cette facilité qu'il avait à se lier avec les autres en un clin d'œil.

* * *

Oikawa quitta la piste et en chemin, sur le parking, il tomba nez à nez avec Tanaka qui avait une mine déconfite.

"Un problème Monsieur propre? Demanda-t-il pour l'embêter.

-À peine. Tu voudrais pas me donner un coup de main avec le nouveau cheval?

-Hein? Mais pourquoi j'ai pas été prévenu qu'il y avait un nouveau? Et où est son propriétaire?

-Parti signer des papiers avec Daichi. Je dois le mettre dans son box en attendant mais il m'a prévenu qu'il était un petit peu peureux…

Des coups de sabots violents contre la porte du van confirmèrent ses dires et Oikawa sursauta.

-Bon, je vais te prêter main forte, t'inquiète. Je te propose qu'on se gare dans le pré, comme ça si il s'enfuit, on pourra le rattraper tôt ou tard…

-Ok, je vais l'y conduire."

Ils s'installèrent dans le pré et descendirent du camion. Tanaka ouvrit la porte avant du van et essaya d'approcher l'animal. Les coups de sabots se firent plus violents et plus fréquents, et Tanaka réussi tant bien que mal à détacher la longe qui reliait la bête au véhicule. De son côté, Oikawa s'était faufilé à l'arrière du camion et avait ouvert la porte. Elle tomba sur le sol dans un énorme fracas et effraya l'animal qui recula brutalement et tira sur la longe. Le cheval étant sorti du van, le châtain en profita pour attacher une seconde corde à son licol espérant un meilleur maintien. Cependant l'animal ne fit que paniquer d'avantage, et menaça Ruynosuke de ses antérieurs.

Le cheval était un petit pur-sang arabe foncé aux crins blonds, frêle, et très maigre. Mais il n'en restait pas moins intimidant. Les oreilles plaquées en arrière et les naseaux dilatés par la peur, il se cabra et heurta l'avant-bras du chauve qui fut projeté à terre.

"Ah la saloperie! Oikawa lâche tout de suite la longe! Cria-t-il en direction du châtain."

Oikawa ignora ses conseils et maintînt plus fermement sa prise lorsqu'il vit l'animal menacer l'homme à terre, frappant violemment ses sabots contre le sol.

"Recule Tanaka ! Je vais le tenir !

-Oikawa ce cheval est dangereux ! Alors laisse tomber et lâche-le !"

Les cris et les hennissements avaient attirés un cheval gris, qui regardait de loin la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Il n'était pas assez conscient de la situation pour réagir, mais il n'appréciait pas qu'un autre cheval puisse perturber son calme. Il trottina jusqu'au fond du pré et attendit patiemment, les oreilles pointant vers l'avant.

De son côté Oikawa essayait de réfléchir tout en maintenant l'animal. Il se débattait avec beaucoup de force mais il ne pouvait pas le laisser blesser davantage Tanaka. Il essaya de le rappeler à l'ordre, sans que le cheval ne réagisse. La situation était trop dangereuse et il ne savait pas quoi faire, il n'avait que quelques secondes pour prendre une décision : si personne n'arrêtait ce cheval Ryu allait probablement mourir piétiné.

Et comme par miracle, un grand homme aux cheveux noirs surgit et protégea Tanaka. Il se plaça devant l'animal et étendit les bras. Tooru ne vit que brièvement son visage, mais son expression était menaçante. Ses yeux perçant s'ancrèrent dans ceux du pur-sang et il lui cria :

"KENMA!? Bon sang mais tu vas te calmer oui !?"

* * *

 **MDRRRR Qui s'y attendait? Hein? Comment ça "absolument tout le monde"?! Ah bon... Dommage pour moi. Au passage c'est drôle parce que c'est quand même ultra cliché et niais à la Heartland X Grand galop. (Et ouais, cette série... Je sais que tu t'en souviens :) Breeef, merci d'avoir lu mes idioties et bonne fin de Ramadan pour ceux qu'ils le font! Moi je crois que je vais aller me mettre en face d'un mur pour le contempler pendant des heures. Sinon bonne soirée, beaucoup d'amour et de sueur! Tchaoo!**


	5. Chaton chatouilleux et cheval capricieux

**Note de votre correctrice préférée (comment ça le chapitre 2 n'est toujours pas corrigé ?)**

 **Hell O, j'espère que tout le monde va bien ici. L'été est présent, ça sent les vacances… Bref.**

 **J'suis pas trop à la bourre pour ce chapitre sachez-le, même si j'ai encore des exams à travailler (qui osef dans la salle ?).**

 **Sachez aussi que l'histoire est déjà écrite jusqu'au chapitre 20 (environ) et que les chapitres sont publiés dans la foulée de la correction, qui dépend UNIQUEMENT de mon humeur (:  
Promis je vais faire des efforts pour être régulière. Je suis bien plus lectrice que créatrice et je sais ce que ça fait d'attendre une histoire qui est publiée en retard et Ô combien c'est frustrant !**

 **Aussi, on sait que vous lisez cette fic et ça nous fait (enfin surtout à Rododindron) toujours très plaisir d'avoir vos avis. C'est très motivant de savoir que vous lisez et aimez l'histoire. Sur ce bonne journée, midi, soirée, nuit, j'espère que vous enjoyerez ce chapitre. Le concept du bonheur est philosophiquement très approfondi lol et personnellement c'est un chapitre que j'aime bien, il est gentil.**

 **Xoxo**

 **Screubleubleu lecteurs et lectrices! Ok alors, comme promis le chapitre qui suit (car aussi incroyable que ça puisse paraître, après le 4 vient le 5...) WOW. Je suis un peu fatiguée moi. Bref, ce chapitre est assez rigolo je trouve, enfin il y a un détail à la fin qui me fait trop rire. Et puis mon Akaashi est un . . -kikou dépressif. Voilà. Amusez-vous bien sur ce chapitre!**

 **Nymouria: merci pour ta review. Ouiii Yéyé est vraiment cool! Bon par contre, pour éviter tout ambiguïté je réfère employer le terme de "cavalier"... Mais si ça peut te faire plaisir alors oui on peut dire que Kuroo chevauve Kenma avec toute la domination dont il a besoin.**

 **MiaMia33: Alors c'est ça pour toi l'amitié? Non franchement je te croyais sympa et tout... Tu m'a déçu! T'as des pop-corn et tu fais pas partager! Nan je rigole ne t'inquiète pas hein XD C'est une blaaague de mauvais goût. Merci à toi aussi. J'adore Akaashi en mode un peu rebel et vulgaire... Ca me donne des frissons dans tout le corps!**

* * *

"KENMA ? Mais tu vas te calmer oui !?" Hurla l'inconnu en agitant les bras.

Le cheval sembla réagir, il recula de trois mètres et stoppa tout mouvement. Mais ses flancs se soulevaient à une vitesse anormale et ses yeux étaient presque entièrement blancs. Il fixait son propriétaire au regard sévère. Une respiration hachée s'échappait de ses naseaux dilatés. Il était toujours lié à Oikawa par la longe, mais concentrait toute son attention sur '' l'homme aux cheveux noirs ''.

Celui-ci combla la distance entre eux et posa sa main sur le front du cheval qui vint enfouir sa tête contre son torse. Il lui chuchota quelques mots et lui cacha les yeux avec ses mains.

"Hey, c'est bon Kenma, tout va bien… Ils voulaient juste te faire sortir. Il n'y a rien à craindre bébé…"

Kenma souffla bruyamment et son rythme cardiaque ralentit doucement. L'homme qui le calmait entremêla ses doigts dans sa longue crinière et caressa son encolure. Tooru le héla et lui demanda :

"C'est vous son propriétaire ?

\- Ouais, répondit-il. Kuroo Tetsuro en personne. Je suis désolé pour l'incident… Je ne pensais pas que Kenma pouvait être aussi peureux…

-Peureux !? Mais tu te fous de qui ? Agressif tu veux dire ! C'est un danger public ce cheval ! Regarde ce qu'il a fait à notre moniteur ! T'aurais pu prévenir quand même… Non mais t'as rien dans la cervelle toi c'est fou !

Kuroo se sentit gêné, il tenta de prendre la main de Tanaka pour le relever mais Tooru l'en dissuada.

\- Ne le touche même pas. Récupère plutôt ton "petit ange"… Il lui tendit la longe et Kuroo l'attrapa, n'ayant pas spécialement envie de froisser encore plus le cavalier.

\- Emmène-le au fond du pré, dans son box, ce que tu veux. Mais disparaît de ma vue.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé… dit le noiraud en se tournant vers Tanaka." Puis il s'éloigna pour relâcher Kenma.

Oikawa perdit sa colère et se précipita sur le chauve pour s'enquérir de son état.

"Ryunosuke tout va bien !?

\- Oui, t'en fait pa-Aïe ! Par contre toi tu vas passer un sale quart d'heure ! Je peux savoir ce qui t'as pris d'envoyer chier un client ?

\- Putain mais c'est un irresponsable ! Laisser son cheval comme ça sans prévenir personne…

\- C'était pas une raison Oikawa ! Ce sont des choses qui arrivent c'est bon…

\- Ton bras… Tu saignes !"

Ignorant complètement les commentaires du chauve, le châtain perdit pied en voyant la blessure. Tanaka tourna son avant-bras et un long filet de sang dégoulina sur le sol. La blessure était assez profonde pour faire pâlir Oikawa qui supportait très mal la vue du sang. Il paniqua à s'en arracher les cheveux et agita les bras dans tous les sens.

"Oh mon dieu ! Son fer a dû te couper ! Il faut vite que tu désinfectes ça !

\- Ne panique pas Oikawa, reste calme... je vais demander à Koushi de regarder ça."

Tanaka souriait malgré sa blessure, il se releva et dégagea la poussière sur ses habits. Un bras autour de l'épaule du châtain, il boitait pour rejoindre l'accueil. Dans sa chute il s'était aussi tordu la cheville droite. Mais il ne semblait pas spécialement inquiet, ou du moins il essayait de le cacher. Sa volonté de toujours vouloir rassurer les gens et de ne pas les inquiéter était une qualité que Tooru appréciait chez lui.

Après avoir brièvement nettoyé le bras de Tanaka, Sugawara jugea quand même bon de l'envoyer à l'hôpital.

Il s'y fit conduire par Kuroo, après de longues excuses et quelques négociations. Une façon pour lui de se faire pardonner. Mais avant de monter dans la voiture, Tanaka se tourna vers Oikawa.

"Tu voudrais bien gérer la distribution pour le concours de demain à ma place ?

\- T'inquiète Ryu, je m'occupe de tout ! Dépêche-toi plutôt !"

Il acquiesça de la tête et grimpa.

Une fois ses passagers à bord, la voiture quitta le parking et s'éloigna du centre équestre. Un coup d'œil sur sa montre confirma à Oikawa que la réunion ne devait pas tarder.

* * *

Il pressa le pas pour entrer dans le bureau de Daichi qui triturait quelques papiers.

"Je prends la place de Tanaka pour la distrib' de demain.

\- Heu… Ok mais pourquoi ?

\- Il est parti à l'hôpital. Sugamama ne t'a rien dit ?

\- Non, il s'est passé quoi ? Rien de grave j'espère…

\- Il essayait de sortir le nouveau cheval du van mais il lui a donné un coup de sabot dans le bras… Un Kenma je crois.

\- Ah ! Le cheval de Kuroo, notre nouveau pensionnaire. J'appellerai Ruynosuke ce soir pour savoir s'il va mieux, en attendant j'ai vraiment besoin d'aide là…"

La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau sur une jeune fille aux cheveux courts.

Elle s'excusa de son retard et prit place au côté de Daichi qui sortit une pile de papiers de son tiroir.

Elle s'appelait Michimya, c'était une jeune cavalière du même âge qu'Oikawa. Elle travaillait bénévolement au club en montant les chevaux, aidant à l'organisation des concours… Sa famille était très proche de celle de Daichi, et tous deux se connaissaient depuis très jeune.

Elle attrapa un des dossiers et prit de quoi noter avant que Daichi ne commence à parler.

"Ici on a la liste des cavaliers, ici celle des chevaux et là le parcours. Oikawa est-ce-que tu veux bien nous prêter un de tes chevaux ? Sunny s'est blessé.

\- Oui, mais pas Prince. Prend Isidor plutôt.

\- Ok donc, la journée commence par les épreuves poneys, mais ça c'est déjà réglé. Ensuite on enchaîne avec les 40/60/80 centimètres cheval, j'ai mis Hanamaki sur le sien, Matsukawa prendra Onidas, Shimizu monte Atlas, Hinata sera sur Indiana en 60, Kageyama monte Kunimi en 40 et en 60, mais il prend Atlas en 80 et Akaashi monte Bokuto, comme d'habitude. Puis on a Iwaizumi sur Aone et Yahaba sur Indiana.

\- Heu, ça va pas du tout pour Kag… répliqua Oikawa avec un ton très sérieux.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Kageyama et Kunimi ne se supportent pas, mais Vraiment pas. Et Matsukawa a jamais monté Onidas, c'est mieux si tu échanges…

\- Ok, et du coup pour les épreuves de 1 mètre et plus il n'y aura que Hinata, Sugawara, Akaashi, Michimya et toi. Tu veux ton cheval je suppose ?

\- Ouais.

\- Ok, donc pour Akaashi encore Bokuto, pour Hinata j'ai rien…

\- Mets lui Aone, il avait fini troisième la dernière fois qu'il l'a pris…

\- Je verrai avec lui. Suga m'avait demandé de monter Isidor mais je voulais ton accord avant.

\- Oui pas de soucis, il bouge un peu sous la selle mais comme Sugawara est calme ça devrait aller…

\- Michimya ? Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers la jeune fille qui prenait des notes, Tu veux qui ?

\- Heu, j'aime bien Onidas et Kunimi…

\- T'as un meilleur niveau. Tu peux te permettre de monter des trucs plus complexes tu sais ? Dit Oikawa.

\- Ça te dirait pas de monter Bokuto ? Il est capable de le faire facilement…

\- Ah non ! C'est le cheval d'Akaashi, je suis pas habituée à le monter !

\- Relax, dit Daichi, il est pas méchant. Et puis si ça peut te rassurer tu l'essaies ce soir et tu me dis.

\- Au pire si ça foire trop avec Bokuto je te prête Prince.

\- T'es pas sérieux ?!

\- Si, j'aime bien ta façon de monter, et mon bébé serait un excellent entraînement pour toi.

\- Bon, dans ce cas je vais tester Bokuto ce soir et je te dis après.

\- Ok super, reprit Daichi, et pour finir les épreuves de dressage. J'ai encore quelques hésitations sur qui mettre à Kageyama et à Shimizu.

\- Je sais que Kyoko adore Indiana, mais Kageyama…

\- Fous-le sur le nouveau cheval, on verra ce qu'il peut faire…

\- Lev ? Tu rigoles ? Oikawa, un peu de pitié c'est qu'un poulain. Et puis j'ai pas envie de le traumatiser… Je pensais plutôt à un cheval comme Shirabu.

\- Pourquoi pas… Même si je pense qu'il va faire la gueule.

\- Trouve un cheval pour lequel il ne fait pas la gueule et après on en reparle…

\- Pas faux… Pour le reste on va se débrouiller sans toi Oikawa, merci pour tout ! Et si tu croises Hanamaki tu peux lui demander de monter cinq box provisoires dans le paddock ?

\- Heu oui, pourquoi ?

\- T'es pas au courant ? On accueille les élèves de Jozenji… Et ils viennent avec leurs chevaux.

\- La poisse, murmura Oikawa avant de quitter la salle.

Il avait déjà eu l'occasion d'affronter les élèves de Jozenji en obstacle, et ils étaient doués.

Même si ils manquaient de technique et de "bons" chevaux leur talent était indéniable.

Il marchait, et lorsqu'il regarda de nouveau sa montre il était déjà 12H48. Il grogna et se dépêcha pour rejoindre le réfectoire où déjeunaient ses collègues.

Akaashi mangeait stoïquement son plat réchauffé tandis que Shimizu et Sugawara discutaient dans leur coin.

Oikawa rejoignit le brun, un sandwich à la main, et lui demanda :

"Hanamaki n'est pas là ?

\- Non, il est parti manger au McDo avec un pote…

\- Oh, ça nous fera un peu de calme dans ce cas !

\- Mouais…

\- Akaashi tout va bien ? T'en fais une de ces têtes…

\- Bokuto est de mauvais poil, il n'a rien avalé depuis hier…

\- Mais t'inquiète pas ! Il fait toujours ça avant les concours !

\- Et en plus je dois assurer tout le taf de Tanaka en son absence…

\- Mais je pourrais prendre ses cours si tu veux!

\- Ouais mais ça me saoule, dit le brun en jetant sa fourchette dans son plat. Ça veut dire que je dois refaire tout le planning, tout réorganiser… Il a vraiment pas choisi son moment lui…"

Ok… Pour qu'Akaashi s'énerve comme ça, il y a clairement plus qu'un simple problème de planning.

Akaashi n'était clairement pas du genre à laisser ses problèmes personnels empiéter sur sa vie professionnelle.

D'habitude il restait toujours calme et posé, avec ce même visage neutre et indescriptible de toute émotion.

Oikawa l'avait déjà vu énervé et furieux, et croyez-le, vous ne voulez pas voir Akaashi dans cet état.

Mais là il paraissait différent, un mélange de contrariété et d'irritabilité…

Oikawa savait lire les gens, c'était un fait. Mais Akaashi était plus compliqué que les autres gens.

Il semblait avoir en lui une continuelle tristesse qui le hantait, un sentiment vague de mélancolie.

Comme si, peu importe le visage qu'il affichait, les sentiments négatifs prédomineraient toujours.

Le masque impassible qu'il revêtait empêchait la majorité des gens de deviner l'état d'esprit dans lequel il se trouvait, pas Oikawa.

Car il arrivait toujours à déceler cette petite lueur brillante dans ses yeux, lorsqu'il ne voulait pas qu'on le voit rire.

Ce petit creux au coin de sa joue quand il se la mordait d'inquiétude.

Sa main qui remontait pudiquement son écharpe sur son nez, pour cacher sa gêne.

Rien n'échappait à Oikawa, pas le moindre geste, ni le plus petit indice sur le visage de l'entraîneur qui pourrait trahir ses émotions.

Malgré tout il y a un détail qui l'intriguerait toujours. Personne ne savait d'où il venait, comment et pourquoi il avait atterrit là. Personne ne connaissait son passé, et il refusait toujours d'en parler. Akaashi était apparu de nulle part sans que personne n'ait jamais entendu parler de lui.

Il l'observait du coin de l'œil remuer inlassablement le contenu de son assiette et soupirer.

[ Bordel Akaashi, vas-tu un jour nous dire ce qui t'es arrivé pour te rendre si brisé ? ]

Il mit sa nourriture à la poubelle et quitta la salle sans un mot de plus.

* * *

Après quelques recherches pour essayer d'éclaircir la situation, Oikawa finit par le retrouver : une demi-heure plus tard, fumant sa cigarette dans le pré.

"Ah, je me disais bien aussi, tu sentais la clope…

\- Hum ?

\- Tu sais que c'est interdit de fumer au centre équestre ?

\- C'est bon je suis un adulte responsable…

\- Et d'ailleurs depuis quand tu fumes toi ?

\- J'ai repris il y a trois mois.

\- Parce que t'avais arrêté ?

\- Oui, j'ai commencé à 19 ans et j'ai arrêté à 24, mais j'ai replongé.

\- C'est mauvais pour toi tu sais ?

\- Je m'en branle de ton avis Oikawa. Si tu n'es pas venu pour me dire de l'éteindre alors je me passerai volontiers de tes commentaires.

\- Wow, c'était rude ça…

\- Hum, pardon.

Il ouvrit ses lèvres et expira. Une longue traînée de fumée s'en libéra et vint agresser la gorge d'Oikawa qui toussa violemment.

Akaashi le fixa du coin de l'œil : il avait l'air tellement vivant comparé à lui.

"Oikawa, c'est quoi le secret de ton bonheur ?

\- Le bonheur n'a pas de secret Akaashi. C'est juste un état d'esprit. Tu me demandes ça car tu es malheureux pas vrai ?

\- Possible, dit-il en tapotant sur sa cigarette pour en faire tomber les cendres. Mais comment toi tu fais pour être si heureux ? On a l'impression que jamais rien ne te prend la tête…

\- C'est parce que j'ai choisi d'être comme ça, et j'ai choisi d'être heureux.

\- Facile à dire. Quand tu as un lourd passé, c'est pas évident…

\- Qui te dit que j'ai eu la vie facile ? C'est ton cas, tu es poursuivi par ton passé ?

\- En quelque sorte, c'est quoi ton histoire à toi, Oikawa ?

\- Je n'ai pas été élevé par mes parents, j'avais un précepteur parce qu'ils n'en avaient rien à foutre de moi. J'ai tout tenté pour les rendre fiers. Je suis devenu si égocentrique et égoïste que j'en ai délaissé mes amis, à tel point que l'un d'entre eux s'est retourné contre moi et m'a abandonné… À ce moment-là j'ai réalisé combien je m'étais fermé sur moi-même, combien il fallait que je puisse passer au-dessus de tous mes problèmes pour pouvoir profiter et ne rien regretter. Donc j'ai décidé que maintenant plus rien ne pourrait m'atteindre.

Je ne suis qu'un gosse de riche livré à lui-même qui comble son manque d'amour maternel par une estime de soi démesurée et qui finit par perdre ce qui lui était cher sans qu'il le sache.

C'est une histoire, ma foi, assez classique.

\- Elle a au moins le mérite d'être la tienne.

\- Et toi Akaashi, c'est quoi ton histoire ? "

Akaashi baissa les yeux, et écrasa la fin de sa cigarette.

"Ça fait un moment que tu n'es pas bien, ça se voit. J'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi, et t'aider si possible.

\- Merci Oikawa, mais une prochaine fois, j'ai beaucoup de travail là. "

Il se leva, et partit dans les écuries sous le regard blasé d'Oikawa.

[ Bon et bien c'est pas demain la veille que je vais réussir à en tirer quelque chose… ]

Il sortit ensuite son téléphone et consulta son emploi du temps.

Il devait donc : entraîner Prince, curer les box d'Isidor et d'Aone, panser les poneys et graisser tous les cuirs de la sellerie des chevaux pour le concours.

Sans compter qu'en récupérant les cours de Tanaka il avait donc une leçon à 14h, une balade à 15h, les entraînements de Hinata et Kageyama de 16h à 18h et son propre cours à 18h15. En clair, son après-midi allait être bien chargé…

* * *

 **Du coup, en ce qui concerne le prochain chapitre et bien... On se retrouve dans la tête d'Akaashi!**

 **Donc je voulais demander totalement par hasard: est-ce que quelqu'un serait chaud pour une fic avec en couples principaux Shimizu X Tsukishima et du Yamaguchi X Yachi... Dans l'univers normal, sans prise de tête et avec un peu d'humour et de drama (pas de lemon hein). Je l'ai commencé et j'y suis un peu à fond là...**

 **Voilà voilà, plus rien à dire. J'espère que vous vous êtes amusés et je vous donne rendez-vous au prochain chapitre! Bisous à tous, je vous aime très fort. :) (Si vous souhaitez le numéro personnel de ma correctrice pour la harceler, contactez-moi è-é. Non je rigole, son adresse email suffira :)**


	6. La vache ruminante, sa solitude

**Salut! Je suis désolée du retard... Ma correctrice vient de finir ses épreuves alors normalement je devrais reprendre un rythme normal^^. Ce chapitre est centré sur Akaashi, qui est un peu triste mais passons. Dans cette histoire il va prendre très cher parce que c'est une victime et que je ne sais pas pourquoi mais quand je vois sa jolie petite frimousse impassible j'ai qu'une envie c'est de voir des larmes couler. :) Il est court et un peu osef, mais j'espère que j'aurais réussi à vous déconcentrez pendant vos révisions!**

 **Au passage, merci aux reviews de Miamia33 et de Nymouria (promis je vous répond par MP dès que possible). Et je tenais quand même à dire qu'une review c'est aussi bon pour savoir si ce que l'écrit reste cohérent, si l'écriture se dégrade... etc. En bref, j'aimerais pouvoir progresser un peu donc si vous voulez bien m'en accorder ne serait-ce qu'une minuscule alors je serai ravie. Je suis désolée de mendier de cette façon... Je sais que c'est énervant. Sur ce, bonne lecture et amusez-vous dans la vie. C'est le plus important! Je vous aime du plus profond de mon petit cœur.**

 **Post scriptum: Pas de note de fin, je suis un peu pressée, mais le prochain chap' sera sur Iwaizumi et sa vie. Enjoy.**

* * *

 _*Mardi après-midi*_

Depuis des générations, le premier mercredi d'hiver, s'organisait une grande série d'épreuves de saut et de dressage ouvert à tous les cavaliers du club de Karasuno.  
Poneys et chevaux, petits et grands, s'affrontaient dans la même carrière pour remporter le premier prix. Bien entendu, c'était toute une organisation complexe et Tanaka n'étant pas revenu c'était Akaashi qui s'y collait.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à aplatir la carrière, positionner les obstacles, monter les barres, ajuster les foulées, vérifier que les chevaux montés sont en forme, entraîner Bokuto, faire le cours d'Oikawa et sûrement un millier d'autres choses qui rendaient son quotidien si chiant. Tout ça en un après-midi. Sans compter les cours et les leçons qu'il devait donner…

[Il y a des jours où je mériterais vraiment ma médaille de surhomme.]

Il se pressa dans le bureau de Daichi pour lui demander le plan du parcours, mais il n'y était pas. Il attendit cinq bonnes minutes : toujours rien.  
Il grogna et se dirigea vers l'accueil.

"Suga ? Tu n'aurais pas vu Daichi par hasard ?

-Si, il est parti il y a dix minutes chercher la commande de granulés. Besoin de quelque chose ?

-Les plans du parcours de demain. Tu peux me les imprimer ?

-Oui pas de soucis, y'a une note pour toi dans le réfectoire. Apparemment c'est urgent.

-Mmh j'irai voir.

L'homme aux cheveux argentés lui fit un grand sourire et tapota quelques touches de son clavier.  
L'imprimante se mit en marche dans une habituelle cacophonie de cliquetis et daigna cracher le morceau de papier à Akaashi. À première vue le parcours semblait plutôt simple, les tournants assez larges, et les obstacles espacés. Mais en monter les obstacles allait être une autre histoire.

-Bonne chance ! Avec tous les trucs à faire tu dois être débordé, dit Sugawara avec son grand sourire. Il s'était déjà replongé dans son travail, signant des papiers avec un stylo carotte qu'Akaashi trouvait très divertissant : à chaque fois que le gris bougeait la main, les fanes s'agitaient comme si elles étaient affolées. C'était vraiment amusant… Et puis il avait ces petits yeux et ce sourire à croquer. Akaashi devrait penser à s'en acheter un, un de ces jours.

-Ça je ne te le fais pas dire, répondit le brun, qui avait enfin réussi à détacher les yeux de l'objet."

Il retourna sur ses pas et poussa la porte du réfectoire. Vide, la salle avait vraiment de la gueule : des cadres photos de concours et des portraits des chevaux du club tapissaient les murs, des cocardes et des trophées reposaient dans une armoire en verre, donnant à la pièce un côté un peu rustique caractéristique du centre équestre. Akaashi se hâta vers le frigo où un mot lui était destiné. Il dégagea l'aimant qui le maintenait et plissa les yeux. L'écriture pattes de mouches, le fit opter pour celle de Tooru.

*Pour Akaashi:  
J'ai récupéré tes cours de 14h; 15h; 16-18h et Hanamaki s'occupe du curage et des soins à faire (ouais il fait des heures sup rien que pour tes beaux yeux ;) et aussi on a proposé à Mimi de monter Bokuto pour demain, c'est ok ? Daichi va t'aider pour le parcours et les cours sont tous dans le grand manège en attendant.  
Ps: Appelle le maréchal pour Kenma et Asahi, pb de limage.  
Bisous, Oikawa.*

Un grand soulagement parcouru Akaashi. Quatre heures de cours en moins, un bonheur. Et si en plus Hinata et Kageyama prenaient un cours avec le châtain, il n'aurait pas à supporter les trois…  
Oikawa avait beau être exaspérant, quand il s'agissait de travail il devenait très sérieux. Bon, maintenant qu'il avait plus de temps, autant commencer par le plus simple. Il sortit son téléphone, envoya vite fait un petit message de remerciement à Oikawa et composa aussitôt le numéro du maréchal ferrant. La standardiste répondit d'une voix blasée qui puait l'ennui à des kilomètres.

*Allo ? Vous êtes bien au standard de "Fer à tout faire", agence de maréchalerie depuis plus de 10 ans. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?*

*Bonjour, je souhaiterais prendre rendez-vous d'urgence pour deux de nos chevaux, on a un concours demain.*

*Pas de soucis, vous êtes ?*

*Keiji Akaashi du Club de Karasuno*

*Ah! Je vois votre dossier… Voulez-vous que je vous envoie votre habitué ? Iwaizumi Hajime ? Il est disponible dans une petite heure.*

*Je préfèrerais oui, nous le connaissons bien au club.*

*C'est noté, nous vous enverrons la facture d'ici quelques minutes. Je vous souhaite une bonne journée, au revoir !*

*À vous aussi.*

*BIP*BIP*BIP*

[Et bien c'est Oikawa qui va être content… Son Iwa-chan va passer le voir.]

Il rangea son téléphone et se servi une tasse de café bien noir et corsé, avec deux sucres. Il le but d'une traite et quitta la salle pour dans la sellerie des propriétaires. Trousseau de clés à la main, il déverrouilla son casier et se saisit du licol de Bokuto. Il était bleu foncé -comme toutes les affaires de Bokuto et d'Akaashi- et son nom y était inscrit en lettres argentées. Il comptait faire sortir son cheval, plutôt que de le monter. Il en avait grandement la flemme, et puis de toute façon Michimiya devait l'essayer le soir même à quoi bon s'embêter ? En chemin vers les écuries de il vit Hanamaki. Il paillait joyeusement un box, écouteurs dans les oreilles en se dandinant sur Dieu ne sait quelle musique à la mode.  
Akaashi tira sur un des fils pour lui parler:

"Merci Makki, pour les heures sup.

-Ah! De rien, de toute façon j'ai pas envie de rentrer.

-Dispute conjugale ? Proposa Akaashi, un peu rieur.

-Non, mon copain revient tard ce soir et mon colloc' est une plaie. J'ai pas spécialement envie de passer une soirée seul avec lui.

-Bonne chance alors, mais tu veux bien me rendre un dernier petit service ?

-Lequel ?

-J'aimerais mettre Bokuto au pré, pour qu'il se défoule et fasse le con ailleurs que quand je suis dessus. Mais j'ai trop la flemme.

-Bah laisse-moi sa couverture et son licol et je le fais sans problème."

Keiji esquissa un vague sourire et murmura des remerciements. Takahiro remit son écouteur droit et se dandina à nouveau autour de sa fourche, chantant les paroles d'une quelconque comédie musicale. Akaashi leva les yeux au ciel et déplora le non-professionnalisme de son collègue. Marchant vers la carrière, il se demandait toujours comment Takahiro faisait pour paraître aussi léger.  
L'étendue de son travail fut confirmée par la vision qu'il eut en arrivant.

Le sol était encombré de plots et de chandeliers en tout genre, les barrières sales et pleines de vestes abandonnées et le sable était inégalement réparti et creusé par les sabots des chevaux.

Il soupira et entama son travail, dégageant un à un tous les objets qu'il rangea sur le bas-côté. C'était long et ennuyeux. Il faisait froid. Et son dos commençait vraiment à lui faire mal. Il devrait penser à consulter un jour.

Au moins il avait un peu de tranquillité, se disait-il en positivant.  
Seulement, à peine une minute plus tard il aperçut une tignasse rousse et une grande perche noire marcher sur lui.  
Il regarda son téléphone. Déjà 15h45 ?

Non. Non. Non, pas maintenant

-AKAASHIIIIII!

-Hinata, Kageyama, qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ?

-Sugawara nous a dit que c'est pas toi qui nous entraînait ce soir, c'est vrai ?

-J'ai trop de boulot, Oikawa a pris mon créneau pour assurer votre cours.

Leurs visages se décomposèrent et Kageyama râla bruyamment en s'arrachant les cheveux.  
Keiji n'était -d'ordinaire- pas sadique, mais voir l'état dans lequel les mettait un cours avec Oikawa était vraiment, vraiment orgastique.

-Mais pourquoi lui !? Demanda Hinata.

-Oikawa est un excellent cavalier et il connaît mieux les chevaux de ce club que moi.

-Mais c'est un tyran !

-Il est juste perfectionniste… Maintenant évitez de traîner dans mes pattes s'il vous plaît j'ai beaucoup de travail. Et vous avez un cours dans quinze minutes.

-Tu es cruel Akaashi… marmonna Kageyama les mains enfoncées dans les poches.

Akaashi souri malicieusement et tourna les talons pour récupérer les vêtements délaissés un peu partout.  
Bon sang les gens n'ont donc aucun respect pour leurs affaires ?

Il les porta jusqu'à l'accueil et les mit dans une caisse à objets trouvés.  
Il avait l'impression que son métier dans ce club consistait (à 98%) à faire des allers retours entre la carrière, l'accueil et la machine à café.

Parfois son ancien job lui manquait. Fut un temps où Akaashi était entraîneur de pur-sang :  
les course, les hippodromes, la chasse au cheval de l'année, tout lui manquait; mais ce monde était trop sale et sombre. À la longue il avait fini lui-même par devenir quelqu'un de mauvais.  
Avec le recul que son nouveau job lui avait offert, il avait pu constater l'horreur de ses actes.

Pourtant il avait toujours vécu dans ce monde, ses parents étaient éleveurs de chevaux de course.  
Dès son plus jeune âge Akaashi montait et galopait avec des chevaux de course. Il avait appris à monter avant de marcher. Lorsqu'il était jeune, il considérait ça comme un rêve et une chance, mais en vieillissant il se rendait compte que ses parents n'avaient fait que précipiter sa chute. En voulant trop tôt l'inclure dans leur univers, ils en avaient fait un sans-cœur.

Akaashi n'avait jamais fait d'études, il avait suivi des cours à domicile -le strict minimum- et avait commencé à travailler à 16 ans en tant qu'entraîneur pour un client de son père. Puis il s'était fait un nom.  
Il était doué, il était même le meilleur dans ce domaine. Il savait comment les faire courir et surtout les faire gagner.  
Même si il devait les pousser à bout et les envoyer au bord de leurs limites, il les faisait courir.

Cependant un jour, il était allé trop loin. Il y avait ce poulain, avec un potentiel énorme, qui aurait pu devenir un grand champion.  
Et Akaashi l'avait bousillé. Il était mort d'une crise cardiaque dès sa première course. Certes il avait battu tous ces records, courut plus vite qu'aucun de ses chevaux n'avait jamais pu courir, mais à quel prix ? Akaashi avait tué ce poulain.

À partir de ce moment-là il avait compris qu'il n'avait plus aucun sentiment pour ces animaux. Il n'était plus qu'un monstre manipulé par l'argent, la gloire et la victoire. À force de voir passer les chevaux par dizaines depuis toujours il était devenu incapable de s'attacher à un animal. Il avait tout de même acheté Bokuto, dans un dernier espoir de pouvoir l'aimer correctement.

Mais il était trop tard, il avait fait trop de mal. Alors il était parti dans une autre région et avait recommencé sa vie, quitté ses parents, trouvé un autre métier, essayant vainement d'être heureux.

Il ne parlait pas de son passé car il en avait honte, tout simplement.

Keiji était complètement plongé dans ses pensées. Il n'avait remarqué s'être interrompu que lorsqu'il entendit le camion d'Iwaizumi se garer près de l'écurie. Et mince, il avait déjà oublié que le maréchal ferrant devait venir...


	7. Un foyer pour Iwaizumi

**Helloooo! Comment vont mes petits chatons aujourd'hui? Vous êtes tous des êtres magnifiques autant dans l'âme que dans l'esprit et j'adorerais tous vous faire des compliments (aucun rapport). J'aime bien ce chapitre même si je suis désolée, mais vraiment désolée si la copine d'Iwaizumi fait trop Mary-Sue... C'est juste que je me suis inspirée d'une personne que j'aime de tout mon cœur (Oui c'est de toi qu'on parle Lave-Aisselle) et qui sera toujours parfaite à mes yeux 3 Ok alors concernant les reviews de MiaMia33, merci et n'oublie pas que pour les coups de soleil rien ne marche mieux que les cataplasmes au yaourt. Prends soin de toi princesse. et toi Nymouria... poil au bras (oui c'est très la maturité mais pour ma défense je ne sais pas quoi te dire de plus tu es déjà au top du génialissime). Je vous remercie de votre soutien et comme d'habitude j'espère ne pas trop vous déçevoir.**

 **Je vous souhaite un bon moment, une bonne lecture et je vous revois dans approximativement bientôt! Aufiderzein! 3 :)**

* * *

Iwaizumi déballait ses affaires et vit Akaashi s'avancer vers lui. Il lui tendit la main et la secoua fermement.  
La poigne d'Akaashi était faible, et comparée à la sienne sa main était maigrichonne. Il avait la désagréable sensation d'avoir secoué un squelette.

"- Ravi de te revoir Akaashi ! Alors, je dois voir qui aujourd'hui?

\- De même, c'est pour Kenma et Asahi. Une histoire de limage.

\- C'est qui Kenma, un nouveau?

\- Ouais, un pur-sang arabe réformé.

-Fais chier… Je déteste ferrer les chevaux de course. Ils sont craintifs et pire que des piles électriques.

\- Je vais demander à Hanamaki de te les amener. Et dis, puisque que tu es là, tu voudras bien regarder un petit truc sur Bokuto?

\- Ouais, de toute façon j'ai fini ma journée après vous."

Il enfila son tablier et ses gants et craqua une allumette pour allumer sa forge. La flamme prit rapidement, il pourrait se réchauffer un peu au moins.  
Hanamaki s'approcha avec Asahi et salua Iwaizumi d'un mouvement de la main.  
Bien que le feu commence à prendre, le cheval ne bougea pas et regardait confiant Hanamaki qui lui tenait la tête. Iwaizumi l'observait du coin de l'œil. Il avait bien vu que le rose semblait préoccupé : son habituel air stupide avait été remplacé par un visage sérieux.

"- Makki, tout va bien ? T'en fais une de ces têtes…

-Iwaizumi il faut vraiment qu'on parle là.

\- Ça peut attendre la fin de ma journée ? On se prend un café si tu veux.

\- Non ", répondit sèchement le rose avec les sourcils froncés.

Hanamaki ne prenait jamais cet air là. Bon sang mais qu'est ce qui pouvait bien se passer pour le mettre dans un état pareil ?

" - Attends, c'est quoi le problème ?

Iwaizumi prit un dérivoir en attendant la réponse du rose et retira les premiers clous de son sabot avant d'enlever le fer entier. Puis avec un rogne-pied il coupa la corne qui dépassait et prépara sa lime.

\- Il s'est passé un truc ? retenta-t-il.

\- Iwaizumi on est vraiment dans la merde…

\- Oui ! D'accord ! Tu vas cracher le morceau maintenant !?

Hanamaki prit une grande inspiration, et parla, et quand il finit son monologue Hajime stoppa tout mouvement avant de faire tomber le morceau de métal sous le choc. Les yeux écarquillés, il releva la tête vers le rose.

\- Tu te fous de moi ?

\- J'aimerais bien, mais non même pas.

Le maréchal s'assit un instant pour reprendre ses esprits et ferma les yeux, pinçant l'arrête de son nez pour se concentrer. Hanamaki semblait tout aussi désemparé.

\- Malheureusement il n'y a plus rien à faire, on a plus qu'à assumer nos conneries et essayer de ne pas trop leur foutre le seum au passage.

\- Putain Hanamaki, on a tellement foiré…

\- Bon heu, j'ai vraiment la dose de travail là, il faut que j'y aille… Salut Iwaizumi, à plus!

\- À plus, Makki. Et aussi… Prends soin de lui s'il te plaît. "

Le moment ne pouvait pas plus mal tomber pour apprendre une telle nouvelle…

Il le regarda s'en aller tristement et il reprit lassement son travail.  
Asahi avait toujours le pied posé sur un petit reposoir et attendait patiemment que l'homme finisse son travail.  
Il ajusta le fer pour sa taille et le plongea dans l'eau pour le refroidir avant de le fixer sur le sabot.  
Il coupa les clous et lima le tout pour donner un aspect plus propre à la parure.  
Un soupir satisfait s'échappa du fond de sa gorge.

Oui, c'est un travail long et fatiguant de ferrer un cheval de trait. À cause de la taille de leur sabot, un maréchal doit employer tout un matériel adapté pour éviter de se faire mal au dos. Encore heureux qu'il soit adorable pensait Iwaizumi.

Un coup d'œil sur les trois autres pieds lui confirma que son travail sur Asahi était terminé. Il tapota l'encolure du cheval pour le féliciter et le rentra dans son box, avant qu'Akaashi lui amène un petit étalon hésitant et apeuré dont la moitié de la tête était caché par son long toupet. Visiblement on n'avait jamais entretenu ses crins… Son poil aussi semblait avoir été bien négligé : il avait des croutes en tout genre, des cicatrices, des piqûres et n'avait jamais été tondu. Iwaizumi en grand amoureux des équidés, pouvait confirmer qu'il était difficile de dire qu'un cheval était laid. Néanmoins sous cet angle, Kenma l'était.

Il l'attacha solidement et implora Akaashi de l'aider. Les chevaux jeunes de sang chauds étaient vraiment une plaie, ils passaient leur temps à bouger, hennir et mordre. Et l'état du derrière d'Iwaizumi pouvait en témoigner.

Rien que le craquement du feu, la vue des outils et les résidus de cornes éparpillés sur le sol suffisait à le terroriser. Il tapait des pieds et relevait frénétiquement la tête.

"- Nan mais attends c'est pas des fers qu'il lui faut, c'est une bonne séance avec un psy…

\- Et un coiffeur, rajouta Akaashi en dégageant son toupet. "

Un rire sarcastique échappa au maréchal et Akaashi coinça la tête du cheval entre ses bras. C'était bizarre mais Kenma semblait apprécier d'être à l'abri des regards entre les bras d'Akaashi.

Iwaizumi de son côté militait pour le calmer. Lorsqu'il y parvint il attrapa la jambe du jeune cheval et regarda sous son sabot.

"- Oh mon Dieu… Akaashi viens voir ça…"

Le brun s'approcha et grimaça en regardant la sole. Le dessous de son pied était recouvert de larves.  
Il se demanda comment c'était humainement possible de parvenir à de tels extrêmes de négligence. Non seulement le fer était rouillé, mais les clous mal coupés ressortaient et la corne avait poussé par-dessus le fer.

Akaashi recula et contînt difficilement un haut le cœur, cherchant désespérément un peu d'air frais.  
Iwaizumi, lui, se contenta de siffler et de préparer son attirail. Il allait se contenter d'enlever le fer. En remettre un ne servirait pas à grand-chose vu les soins qu'il allait devoir recevoir.  
Keiji s'écarta et alla nettoyer le van, prévoyant le voyage du cheval chez le véto, tandis qu'Iwaizumi finissait d'abréger le supplice de Kenma.

Finalement l'étalon s'était calmé lorsqu'il avait compris qu'Iwaizumi ne lui voulait que du bien et qu'il allait soulager ses pieds devenus douloureux.

Une fois les quatre fers retirés et son matériel nettoyé il lui fit faire quelques pas pour grimper dans le van et l'y attacha solidement. Il nettoya brièvement son tablier en attendant l'arrivé d'Akaashi qui voulait lui montrer Bokuto.

Celui-ci marchait penaud, les oreilles en arrière et la queue entre les pattes.  
Il ne lui fallut qu'une seconde pour comprendre qu'il était de mauvais poil. Il tenta à plusieurs reprises de mordre le bras d'Iwaizumi, mais était systématiquement repoussé par sa voix grave et menaçante.  
Il regarda ses sabots, vérifia le fonctionnement de ses articulations et palpa ses jambes. Bokuto avait beau être un cheval de sport, un athlète, il était très sensible des pieds et avait l'habitude de consulter Iwaizumi.

"- Rien sur les fers et les jambes, par contre il a des légères inflammations au niveau des glômes antérieures. T'as des nouvelles guêtres ?

-Non, je les ai juste nettoyées avec du savon et de l'eau…

-Ça ne peut pas être ça… Bon écoute, ça ne m'a pas l'air très grave, mais si ça empire emmène-le chez un vétérinaire, ok ? Je te conseille celui du centre-ville, il est top.

-Tu crois que c'est pour ça qu'il est de si mauvaise humeur ?

-Non, je pense juste que c'est le propre de Bokuto de se comporter comme il le fait.

-Merci Iwaizumi, on se revoit demain, au concours ?

-Ouais, j'espère que ton cheval ira mieux d'ici là !

Akaashi força un sourire et reconduisit Bokuto au pré. Il commençait à en avoir ras le bol du comportement de son cheval. Lorsqu'il le lâcha il se posa une minute pour l'observer.  
Bokuto ne gambadait pas, il ne se défoulait pas, il se contentait de grogner et de battre de l'antérieur dans le vide.

Iwaizumi lui, savait bien ce que Bokuto ressentait mais il le gardait pour lui.  
C'était simple, Akaashi transmettait sa dépression à son cheval qui souffrait déjà d'un manque flagrant d'affection.  
Chaque parcelle de son corps lui hurlait: " Akaashi regarde-moi ! Akaashi regarde comme je suis beau ! Akaashi regarde comme je saute bien ! "

Il rit nerveusement et rangea son matériel avant de rebrousser chemin jusqu'à l'agence. Décidément ses journées étaient bien chargées. Le matin même il était en plein centre-ville à profiter de l'air frais et des soldes avec sa copine et l'après-midi il retournait déjà au travail...  
Quelle plaie ce job parfois.  
Sans compter que la vue des sabots de Kenma lui avait coupé l'appétit pour un bon moment.  
Enfin, avec ce que lui avait dit Hanamaki il était sacrément dans le pétrin.  
Il y repensa et se mordit la lèvre en songeant à ses options.

Il n'y en avait aucune, il allait tout simplement devoir affronter seul les conséquences de ses actes. Comme un adulte responsable.

Il gara la camionnette à côté des autres et alla récupérer ses clés de voiture à l'accueil. La réceptionniste -toujours aussi aimable- jeta le trousseau sur le comptoir et ne prit même pas la peine de le saluer lorsqu'il quitta le bâtiment.

Une journée de merde, c'était ce qui venait de lui arriver. Et le pire c'est qu'il savait que chaque lendemain serait pire encore.  
Bien sûr ça ne fit qu'empirer quand il vit, une fois chez lui, que sa copine n'était pas là. Un petit mot sur la porte lui était destiné :

*Hajime je suis partie bosser et je risque de rentrer tard. Mange sans-moi si tu as faim. Je t'aime XoXo.*

Iwaizumi soupira et alla directement s'écrouler dans son lit, en prenant soin d'enlever son pantalon et son tee-shirt. Blottit sous les draps, il se sentait plus que jamais en panique, oppressé par la nouvelle d'Hanamaki et les probables conséquences qu'elle pourrait avoir sur son quotidien.  
Il tenta de dormir en fermant les yeux et en pensant fort à la femme qu'il aimait.

Il ne l'entendit pas revenir, mais il sentit peu de temps après quelque chose qui grimpait sur le lit. La pression qu'infligeait ses petites pattes au matelas était à peine perceptible, mais Iwaizumi les reconnaîtrait entre mille.

"- Tendou, c'est pas vraiment le moment-là, je suis pas d'humeur…"

L'animal continua tout de même de s'avancer et vint se blottir contre le cou du maréchal.  
Il porta sa main dans ses poils désordonnés et le minuscule lapin s'allongea, calé contre la fraicheur de la peau d'Hajime.  
Il était doux, et chaud, une vraie boule de poils.

Tendou était le " lot de consolation ", si l'on peut dire, d'Iwaizumi de la part de sa compagne. Elle avait refusé la présence d'un chat, d'un chien ou tout autre animal dans leur foyer.

Au début il avait eu du mal avec son caractère malin et intrépide, mais à force de petites bouilles trop mignonnes et de séances de câlins, il avait fini par adorer cette petite bête.  
Ce qu'il, bien sûr, n'avouerait jamais de vive voix.

Dans cette situation, il avait besoin de réconfort et de soutien. Et rien que la présence du lapereau endormi près de lui lui suffisait à oublier temporairement tous les problèmes qui le tracassaient. Il parvint à se détendre, remonta les couvertures sur lui et posa sa main entre les oreilles de l'animal. Celui-ci se rapprocha de lui pour placer sa tête sous son menton et il plongea dans un profond sommeil.

Le petit corps de l'animal se soulevait lentement au rythme de sa respiration et apaisait Iwaizumi. Ses longues oreilles fauves étaient sagement rabattues et ses pattes étendues contre lui.

Après une longue journée, rien de mieux que de rentrer chez soi. Le seul lieu où le brun se sentait réellement à sa place.  
Il se laissa aller à la fatigue lui aussi et somnola quelques heures.

Il n'entendit pas le cliquetis de la serrure ni les pas de sa compagne qui était rentrée. Elle ouvrit lentement la porte de la chambre et les aperçus en train de dormir. Malgré le côté très attendrissant de la scène, elle se décida à aller le réveiller.

"- Hajime ? Murmura-t-elle en lui secouant l'épaule. Lève-toi marmotte ! Je vais faire à manger. "

De la nourriture ? Chouette ! Probablement la seule chose qui pouvait le motiver à se lever.  
Elle repartit aussitôt, ne laissant pas le temps à Hajime de totalement assimiler la situation. Il ouvrit les yeux et attrapa son téléphone par réflexe.

Six appels manqués et deux messages en l'espace de seulement trois heures.  
Il ouvrit en premier celui d'Akaashi :

 _De :_ Akaashi Keiji (Karasuno)

 _Sujet :_ Kenma

Objet : Salut ! C'était juste pour te dire que j'ai emmené Kenma chez le véto pour le faire soigner mais qu'ils l'ont redirigé vers la clinique Nekoma pour une hospitalisation sur une période de trois semaines. Son ancien propriétaire avait déduit que c'était un cheval de course raté et l'avait laissé à l'abandon dans un box couvert de moisissures. Du coup merci pour tout, bonne soirée.

Iwaizumi se sentit soulagé pour Kenma, et souhaita intérieurement bonne chance au prochain qui s'en occuperait.

Puis il ouvrit un message de la part de Tooru :

 _De:_ Churros-Kawa

 _Objet:_ LBFHFF  
 _Sujet: _ Iwaaa-chaaaaaneeeuh!  
T'es venu au club sans me dire bonjour! ヽ(｀⌒´)ノ  
Demain pour le concours tu montes Aone en saut.  
Et t'aurais dû rester plus longtemps ça a dégénéré avec Michimya et Bokuto. Akaashi lui a filé une de ces corrections mec ! Putain Bokuto il est pas près d'oublier mdr  
Du coup la pauvre Mimi elle prend Prince demain X)  
Et j'ai fait cours aux deux idiots OMG comment Kagedrama elle m'a soulé!  
Sinon Hinata il est toujours aussi nul mdr  
Répond mwa vite!

Il décida de l'ignorer et regarda la liste de ses appels manqués, tous de Tooru.

Il soupira un bon coup et poussa gentiment le lapin de son lit pour s'habiller un peu.  
L'animal fonça dans la cuisine où sa copine préparait à manger. Iwaizumi la rejoignit et l'enlaça par la taille, murmurant un vague "Salut".

"- Tiens, Voilà l'infidèle ! dit-elle en caressant les cheveux du brun.

\- Infidèle ? Moi ?

\- À peine rentrée je te retrouve déjà au pieux avec un autre homme dans les bras!

Il tenta de réfléchir, le cerveau encore embrumé et ralentit. Puis il tourna la tête et vit Tendou allongé sagement sur le plan de travail, un petit regard innocent plaqué sur la tête.

-Ah tu veux parler de Tendou ? C'est pas moi c'est cet enfoiré qui s'est glissé dans mon lit...

\- Pourquoi tu t'es couché si tôt ? T'as eu une mauvaise nuit hier ?

\- Non, j'ai juste eu une journée de merde.

Elle le dévora du regard et lui demanda d'une voix douce et amusée.

\- Pauvre petit, qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'y fasse ? "

Elle se retourna pour être face à lui et rapprocha son visage du sien, emmêlant ses doigts dans sa chevelure brune.

Il posa sa tête sur son épaule et grogna. Lorsqu'il eut fini, elle fit glisser ses doigts sur son menton, lui releva la tête, et le regarda avec ses yeux pétillants.

"- Hajime… " Commença-t-elle doucement, murmurant ces mots à quelques centimètres des lèvres d'Iwaizumi. " Tu me lâches maintenant ? Sauf si tu veux que je fasse cramer toute la maison…

\- T'es cruelle Sakiko ! Répondit Iwaizumi en partant s'installer sur une chaise."

Il croisa les bras sur la table et bouda, jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui pose une assiette de curry sous le nez. L'odeur le tenta et il entama sa portion sous le regard amusé de sa moitié.

"- Bon alors le grognon, qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ?

\- Je suis dans la merde, se contenta de répondre le brun, dévorant le contenu de son assiette.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- J'ai appris une mauvaise nouvelle.

\- Et ?

\- Je suis foutu.

\- Oui, j'ai compris, mais tu veux bien expliciter un peu tes propos s'il te plaît ?

\- Tu te souviens de ce qu'il s'est passé il y a sept ans ?

\- Oui… Vaguement.

\- Quand Tooru et Kei se sont frités et ont littéralement pété un câble pour une histoire avec Daishou.

\- Oui, c'est bon je m'en souviens.

\- Et il y a deux ans ? Quand il a fait une dépression et que je suis allé le voir à l'hôpital ?

\- Oui, mais quel rapport avec ce qui t'est arrivé aujourd'hui ?

Hajime releva les yeux et Sakiko plongea dans son regard assombrit. Il avait l'air au fond du gouffre.  
Il porta Tendou dans ses bras et caressa machinalement sa fourrure, tout en racontant l'histoire.

\- Et bien il se trouve que Kei est de retour et qu'il travaille pour la clinique vétérinaire la plus imposante de la région qui est en partenariat avec le club où Tooru travaille. Sauf que ni l'un ni l'autre ne sont au courant de leurs présences et que tu sais ce qui va se passer si ils se croisent.

Une fois son histoire finie, il se mordit la lèvre en attendant le jugement de sa moitié.

Elle prit un ton sérieux et moralisateur :

\- Mais tu n'y es pour rien n'est-ce pas? Si ils ont décidé de se faire la guerre tu n'es pas à être impliqué ? Puisque de base tu n'as rien à voir avec l'histoire de Daishou.

\- Oui mais ce sont mes deux meilleurs amis et je n'ai pas envie d'un conflit qui dégénère…

\- Je crois que tu te prends beaucoup trop la tête avec ça… Ce qu'a fait Oikawa à Tsukishima est dégueulasse, et ce qu'a fait Tsukishima par vengeance, à peine plus potable… Ils n'ont qu'à s'en prendre à eux-mêmes!

\- Il y a un autre problème Sakiko… Tooru ne sait toujours rien de ce qu'il a fait dans cette histoire, il ne sait rien de ce qui est arrivé à Kei non plus. Je, enfin on, lui a en quelque sorte menti sur la raison qui avait poussé Kei à partir.

\- Dans ce cas tu fonces lui dire la vérité et on en parle plus, c'est bon. Il te fera la gueule un jour ou deux, ce qui n'est pas plus mal. Puis il reviendra pleurer à tes pieds pour avoir un pain au lait.

\- Tu as raison, je vais aller tout lui dire. Merci beaucoup. Et désolé de te mêler à mes problèmes…

Elle souffla et s'assit sur la chaise d'à côté, caressant le dos d'Iwaizumi pour le rassurer.

"- Au fait ! S'exclama-t-elle en le coupant dans ses pensées. Tu as un concours demain ?

\- Oui, tu viens ? Demanda-t-il les yeux plein d'espoir

\- Hajime, tu sais bien que je n'aime pas les chevaux…

Il retourna à ses bouderies et grogna de mécontentement, avant que Sakiko n'explose de rire et lui tape dans le dos.

\- Mais bien sûr que je viens abruti !

Un sourire se dessina sur son visage et il déposa Tendou sur le sol, avant de se rapprocher s'elle et de poser sa main sur sa joue. Ils se regardèrent amoureusement et finalement Hajime déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Sakiko y répondit instantanément, faisant glisser ses lèvres douces contre celle du maréchal. Le baiser était tendre et long, suffisamment pour réconforter le cœur d'Iwaizumi. Ce fut Sakiko qui y mit fin, se levant et demandant gentiment à Iwaizumi de faire la vaisselle et de ranger la cuisine.

Il se leva et s'activa, alluma l'eau chaude et retroussa ses manches.

Iwaizumi trouvait qu'il avait beaucoup de chance dans la vie : un appartement, une petite-amie, des amis et un métier pas trop mal.  
Mais surtout, il avait un foyer, un endroit où il se sentait toujours à sa place.  
Peu importe les problèmes et les craintes qu'il avait, tout disparaissait lorsqu'il franchissait le seuil de son appartement.

Sakiko était aux petits soins pour lui, mais surtout elle était toujours là.

La première fois qu'il l'avait rencontré, Hajime avait tout de suite craqué pour son tempérament. Elle était très caractérielle et franche, sans être brutale. Et surtout elle avait été la seule fille dans sa vie à avoir humilié Oikawa devant lui. Puis elle avait souri au brun et l'avait invité à déjeuner avec elle.  
C'était une élève du cursus artistique de son lycée : elle se promenait toujours avec son carnet à dessin et possédait sur elle cette expression typique de l'artiste. Cherchant son inspiration dans chaque détail de son environnement.

Depuis la première année de leur rencontre, ils sortaient ensemble. Et même malgré tous les problèmes d'Iwaizumi, elle l'avait soutenu et épaulé comme personne. Elle lui avait fait connaître le bonheur de rentrer chez soi, lorsque quelqu'un nous y attends. Depuis qu'il vivait avec elle, il maudissait chaque nuit qu'il passait sans elle. Et ce sentiment, aussi horrible que rudimentaire, était réciproque. Sakiko et Iwaizumi se complétaient. L'équation était simple, Sakiko était le pilier sur lequel Iwaizumi pouvait se reposer, l'épaule sur laquelle il pouvait pleurer. Et Iwaizumi était digne de confiance, loyal, fort : elle pouvait toujours compter sur lui pour rentrer chaque soir, et partager le repas avec elle. Bien qu'ils s'aiment tous les deux, ce qu'ils préféraient l'un chez l'autre était pourtant bel et bien ces défauts qui les rendaient imparfaits.  
Elle adorait chez lui son caractère grognon, parfois plus proche d'un ours que d'un humain. Il adorait chez elle sa tendance lunatique, et en profitait souvent pour l'embêter dans ces moments-là. La complicité et leur différence les unissaient et faisaient de leur couple une énigme aux yeux de tous les autres…

Physiquement elle était un peu son opposé. Elle était plus petite, avait le teint clair et des yeux verts. Ses cheveux châtains clairs retombaient en lourdes boucles sur ses épaules.  
Elle n'avait pas un physique démentiel comme celui d'Oikawa, mais tout son corps était harmonieux, et peu importe ce que les gens disaient d'elle, Iwaizumi l'aimait comme elle était.

Alors bon, il y avait des jours avec et (surtout) des jours sans.  
Mais qu'importe, tant qu'il pouvait rentrer chez lui, Iwaizumi était heureux.

* * *

 **Note de la correctrice :**

 **Elle était bourrée quand elle a écrit ça je crois. C'était super dur à corriger en tout cas et certaines phrases n'avaient vraiment aucun sens, on s'est bien tapé des barres. Comme d'habitude merci aux reviewers, ça pousse l'auteur à continuer, on ne dirait pas mais ça peut même faire changer le plot ) et moi-même ça me motive à corriger plus vite. Ce chapitre est une petite parenthèse dans l'histoire, on a droit à un truc dégueu, des descriptions, du quotidien et du sexisme ménager (lol). On entre ici dans une phase où les chapitres sont un peu plus calmes (comme depuis tout le début de l'histoire en fait) mais appelons ça… Le calme avant la tempête héhé.**

 **Sinon profitez bien de vos vacances, sauf si vous travaillez, enfin essayez de profiter quand même, j'espère que vos mamans vont bien, on est cool, Salut !**

 **Lave-Aisselle**


	8. Le Dark Sasuke perdu dans les ténèbres

**Note de l'auteur :** Hey Hey Hey! Plus qu'un chapitre avant le concours :)

Bon je m'excuse je suis absente donc c'est Lave-Aisselle qui poste pour moi (c'est pour ça que c'est moche). J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira parce que moi je me suis bien marrée avec les cravaches X)

Et pas de AkaaMakki hein. Soyons clair. Bonne lecture !

 **Et les Reviews**

 _Nymouria_ : Heu en fait j'avais juste besoin d'un personnage en rab donc j'ai juste créé un truc vite fait. Elle ne sert à rien du tout... Chuuuuut faut pas le direuh!

(Je suis partie en mission pour infiltrer l'Etat des chevaux en question ;)

#Bastoooon

 _MiaMia33_ : Je peux avoir des pop corns? Sinon oui, y'avait une réduction sur les dépressions alors j'en ai pris en réserve. Enjoy. Je t'adore mon petit poney en sucre 3

* * *

*Dans la soirée, au centre équestre*

Akaashi s'affala épuisé sur une botte de paille.  
La nuit était déjà tombée et il avait dû attendre la fin de la journée pour pouvoir aplatir la carrière et monter les obstacles. Tout ça à cause d'un propriétaire qui voulait absolument monter son cheval avant le concours.  
Sans compter qu'il avait dû accueillir les chevaux de Jozenji. Argh… il ne supportait pas Jozenji. Autant les élèves que leurs chevaux, ils avaient beaucoup trop d'énergie pour lui…

Il sortit son briquet et son paquet de tabac puis se roula une cigarette bien compacte. C'était un peu comme sa récompense de fin de journée. Il la porta à ses lèvres mais se résigna en se souvenant d'un minuscule détail… la paille, ça brûle.

Trop tard, si on peut dire, Oikawa l'avait déjà aperçu et marchait vers lui un poil furieux, et il y avait de quoi.

"- Mais Akaashi où as-tu la tête ? Fumer près de la paille ? Bon sang qu'est-ce qui te prends ?

\- Désolé c'est la fatigue…

\- Que tu veuilles mettre en danger la santé de tes poumons c'est une chose. Mais si tu commences à prendre des risques comme ça j'irai alerter Daichi ! "

Il baissa la tête un poil honteux. Oikawa tendit la main et exigea qu'Akaashi la lui donne, ce qu'il fit sans broncher. Il lui confisqua aussi son briquet et soupira.

"- Rejoins-nous dans notre salle, on fait un petit récapitulatif de demain. Ou reste seul à ruminer si tu préfères."

Il vit la silhouette d'Oikawa disparaître dans la pénombre et partit lui aussi, dans la direction opposée.  
Il allait vers le paddock où Bokuto passait la nuit, sans but précis, sans raison particulière.  
Il passa la barrière et attendit à côté de la faible lumière projetée par un projecteur d'appoint la venue de son cheval.  
Ce qui ne tarda pas. Bokuto trottina devant Akaashi et s'arrêta devant lui. Il était très remonté contre Bokuto, et il refusa de le toucher, croisant ses bras sur son torse et le toisant hautainement.

"T'as bien fais le con aujourd'hui, hein ? Satisfait ? Monsieur a fait tomber une pauvre cavalière et maintenant ça va mieux ?"

Il faisait référence à quelques heures plus tôt, quand Bokuto avait violemment projeté Michimiya sans raison apparente et qu'Akaashi avait dû intervenir pour le corriger.

Evidemment les questions d'Akaashi restèrent sans réponses, Bokuto se contentant de se gratter contre lui dans un espoir vain d'attirer son attention.

Il claqua son pied contre le sol, et obtint enfin un regard de la part d'Akaashi sur sa jambe. En la voyant Akaashi se demanda si Bokuto avait mal. Demain il l'emmènerait chez le vétérinaire pour régler cette histoire de pieds. Ou après-demain. Ou la semaine prochaine. En attendant, il avait une réunion non ? Il repartit à contre cœur et laissa le cheval en plan, allant retrouver les autres. En levant la tête Akaashi avait l'impression que ce soir le ciel était de la même humeur que lui : un peu brouillardeux, confus par les nuages qui encombraient son esprit.

Il croisa Hanamaki en chemin, qui finissait son boulot et rangeait les granulés. Il chantonnait la musique d'un film dont Akaashi avait oublié le nom, mais dont il se souvenait avoir détesté la fin. Un truc avec des pirates et une sorte de princesse amoureuse d'un forgeron…  
Bref, un Disney quoi.

Il passa à côté de lui, s'arrêta, et tira d'un coup sec sur ses écouteurs : par pure méchanceté. Ah qu'est-ce qu'il aimait faire chier Hanamaki… c'était presque aussi bon qu'une de ses clopes tiens.  
Son téléphone tomba dans le trieur à granulés et la musique se joua à fond dans l'écurie.  
Hanamaki chouina plaintivement et prépara sa vengeance.

Balai à la main, il attendit qu'Akaashi se retourne et fit claquer le dit objet contre son derrière.  
Pris par surprise, il sursauta et poussa un petit cri aigu. Très bien, La guerre était déclarée. Ils s'affrontèrent d'un regard noir… très noir…  
Leurs yeux se plissèrent et Hanamaki fit craquer ses mains pour impressionner son ennemi. De son côté Akaashi se saisit d'une cravache, et Hanamaki fit de même.

Tous deux en position d'attaque, ce fut Hanamaki qui engagea le duel.  
Il commença par un coup latéral près de l'épaule qui fut bloqué par Akaashi.  
Celui contre-attaqua par un mouvement rotatif visant à désarmer l'adversaire. Mais son plan échoua et se retourna contre lui en un coup sur la joue.  
Pourtant Akaashi n'avait pas le temps de se laisser emporter par la douleur. Il riposta en un puissant coup sur le mollet droit d'Hanamaki. Celui-ci grogna et pointa directement le ventre du moniteur. Son coup ne rata pas et Keiji sentit ses boyaux se tordre. Mais comment allait-il contrer la technique d'Hanamaki ?

Il s'essuya la bouche du revers de la main et se plaça en position de défense.

La musique épique résonnant dans l'écurie et les bruits des armes s'entrechoquant auraient dû suffire à effrayer les chevaux, mais ici, on est à Karasuno. Des combats ils en avaient vu d'autres, les conneries ils y étaient habitués.  
Il y avait bien Lev qui s'agitait, tapant des pieds contre la porte. Mais ce n'était qu'un poulain qui n'était pas habitué à ce genre de fantaisies…

Akaashi qui avait posé un genou à terre se projeta puissamment en avant, croisant le fer avec Hanamaki. Leurs fronts étaient presque collés l'un à l'autre. Chacun pouvait voir les flammes s'agiter dans leurs yeux. La fureur avait pris possession de leurs âmes, ils n'étaient animés que par la vengeance et la soif de réduire l'adversaire à néant. Le feu se diffusait dans leurs veines et ébouillantait leur cerveau.  
Hanamaki dominait clairement le combat. Sa cravache taillée pour le CSO semblait plus puissante et plus robuste. Un sourire sadique se dessina sur son visage, déstabilisant son adversaire par de petites feintes furtives. Akaashi peinait sous les coups, tentant vainement de se défendre. Hanamaki était bien trop rapide pour lui. D'un bras il protégea son visage, bloquant par la même occasion sa vision périphérique. Takahiro profita de la faiblesse du moniteur pour intensifier ses coups. Un mouvement mieux dirigé fit lâcher à Akaashi sa cravache, et le laissa à la merci d'Hanamaki et de son sourire satisfait. Il brandit sa cravache face au nez du brun et le menaça.  
Il reculait toujours plus, puis se punaisa de tout son long contre une des portes d'un box fermé.  
Il leva les mains, et détourna la tête, capitulant. Mais Hanamaki n'arrêta pas son supplice pour autant.

"- On dirait que tu as perdu Akaashi ? Est-ce que tu vas pleurer ? Demanda le rose avec un ton un peu trop fier.

\- Vas te faire foutre Hanamaki ! Se défendit Akaashi en fermant les yeux."

Parcourant délicatement la joue d'Akaashi du bout en cuir de sa cravache, la scène prenait une dimension légèrement plus tendancieuse… Takahiro accentua le malaise en forçant le brun à le regarder, lui faisant tourner la tête avec son arme.

Keiji tenta de raisonner le rose, mais ce dernier restait de marbre face aux demandes de l'entraîneur.

"- Supplie-moi si tu veux la vie sauve ! Ordonna-t-il de sa voix grave et autoritaire.

\- Non, répondit sèchement Akaashi, le défiant à nouveau du regard.

\- Tu es en position de faiblesse. Tu n'as plus qu'à te soumettre à ma puissance.

\- Ta puissance ? Non, c'est parce que ma cravache était fine et trop courte que j'ai perdu ! Si tu voulais te battre dans les règles de l'art j'aurais dû en prendre une de saut et pas un stick de dressage ! "

Les deux hommes étaient tellement pris dans leur petit jeu qu'ils ne remarquèrent pas la présence de Sugawara qui venait de pénétrer dans l'enceinte de l'écurie. Ils ne remarquèrent pas non plus qu'il les fixait, blasé. Et si il l'avait vu à temps, Hanamaki n'aurait définitivement pas dit à Akaashi :

"- Est-ce que je rêve ou toi, le grand Akaashi Keiji, tu insinues que j'ai gagné parce que la mienne est plus grosse ? "  
Un sourire moqueur se dessina sur les lèvres d'Hanamaki.

Cependant ils furent tous deux ramenés à la réalité par un raclement de gorge de Suga. Il tentait d'imposer sa présence, mais semblait plutôt déstabilisé par l'ambiguïté de la scène.

"- Je vous dérange ? Enfin je dis ça mais, au beau milieu d'une écurie c'est peut-être pas le meilleur endroit pour… hum…"

Le visage de Keiji se décomposa, et il poussa violemment Takahiro de lui, murmurant une insulte qu'il était préférable de censurer. C'était juste tellement humiliant pour lui… Il quitta l'écurie, une magnifique marque rouge ornant sa joue, les cheveux en bataille et le corps en sueur.  
Hanamaki éteignit sa musique et récupéra son smartphone, souriant innocemment à Sugawara.

"Je ne sais plus quoi faire de toi Makki… Dit-il en rigolant. On a reçu onze plaintes de harcèlement sexuel depuis le début du mois, et presque toutes d'Akaashi. Dépêche-toi on t'attend. "

Ils rejoignirent la salle et s'assirent. Akaashi grimaça de douleur, ce qui n'échappa pas à Daichi. Le balai qu'il s'était pris lui avait probablement laissé une magnifique marque sur la fesse gauche. Inutile de mentionner que c'était le manche qu'il s'était pris.

"- Akaashi tu t'es fait mal? Demanda-t-il inquiet.

\- Non, ils étaient juste en train de nous rejouer quelques scènes de Cinquante nuances de Grey, commenta posément Sugawara.

Daichi devint rouge, Oikawa et Hanamaki explosèrent de rire, Hinata et Kageyama étaient trop occupés à se battre et Akaashi voulait juste mourir.

\- Alors ! C'est qui qui était en dessous ? Demanda Oikawa complètement surexcité.

\- Et bien en fait t'avais Akaashi plaqué contre le mur et Hanamaki qui le caressait avec sa cravache…

\- Mais non enfin ! Cria Akaashi. J'ai juste perdu un duel !

Hinata et Kageyama semblèrent retourner dans le monde réel et demandèrent :

\- Hein ? Il s'est passé quoi !?

\- On a tous appris qu'Akaashi avait un penchant pour les jeux de rôles… explicita Oikawa amusé.

\- Les jeux de rôles ? Demanda Hinata. Genre Snakes' n Leads ?

\- Mais non abruti ! dit Kageyama en frappant l'arrière de sa tête. C'est un jeu de plateau ! Là ils parlent de jeux de rôles genre Donjons et Dragons!

Un fou rire se déclencha à la table -sauf Akaashi qui ne rigolait pas du tout- et Sugawara regarda désespéré les deux adolescents.

\- Pas ce genre de "Jeux de rôles" les gars… Soupira-t-il. En fait ils parlent de rapports se-

\- SUGA NON ! L'interrompit Akaashi. Ce ne sont que des enfants !

Hanamaki et Oikawa se pliaient en deux tant ils riaient et Daichi décida de mettre fin à la discussion en enchainant sur un sujet plus sérieux.

\- Je peux avoir votre attention maintenant que vous avez fini vos conneries?

\- Je t'en prie ! Dit Akaashi qui n'attendait que ça.

La salle retrouva son calme et son sérieux, et Daichi commença son monologue.

\- J'ai téléphoné à Tanaka, il s'est ouvert le bras mais il va mieux. Il est sous perfusion d'antibiotiques pour la nuit, par précaution. Il revient dans 3 jours. Par contre, et c'est plus grave, Kenma souffre d'une infection. Alors tous ceux qui seraient entrés en contact avec lui feraient mieux de surveiller leur état de santé. Oikawa tu étais avec lui quand l'incident s'est produit ?

\- Oui, mais je ne l'ai même pas touché !

\- Ça se transmet comment ? Demande Akaashi un peu inquiet pour Iwaizumi.

\- N'importe quel fluide ou avec un contact au niveau d'une de ses plaies.  
C'est pas une infection commune, et ça se transmet très facilement et rapidement.

\- Attends ! Bokuto était dans le même paddock que lui pendant la visite d'Iwaizumi ? demanda Hanamaki qui avait retrouvé son sérieux.

\- Possible, dit Akaashi. Mais ça n'expliquerait pas pour autant son comportement… C'est quoi le nom de la maladie ?

\- Je n'ai pas retenu… Je redemanderai au véto demain. En attendant pour le concours de demain, la distribution est affichée sur le panneau habituel.  
Hinata, Kageyama, vous pourriez venir vers 8 heures ? On aurait bien besoin d'un coup de main vu que Tanaka n'est plus là.

Ils acquiescèrent tous les deux et Daichi enchaîna sur le déroulement des épreuves et l'organisation de la remise des prix. Akaashi -qui n'écoutait pas- sortit son téléphone et consulta ses messages, puis en écrivit un nouveau à Iwaizumi pour l'alerter de la situation. Il sentait le regard du châtain peser sur lui.

Lorsque le débriefing prit fin, il partit prendre ses affaires. Mais au moment de monter dans sa voiture Oikawa lui agrippa le bras et lui tendit sa cigarette et son briquet. Il les récupéra, s'adossa contre son coffre et l'alluma instantanément.  
À la seconde où il l'avait entamée, Oikawa pouvait sentir le soulagement dans l'attitude du moniteur.  
La fumée s'infiltra dans ses poumons et il se sentit immédiatement relaxé.  
La forte odeur de tabac mentholée fit grimacer Oikawa qui se mit à côté d'Akaashi un instant.  
Keiji fumait à une vitesse affolante, comme si la cigarette était son oxygène. À tel point que chaque inspiration d'air pur lui devenait douloureuse. Il s'en roula vite une deuxième et laissa un soupir de bien être lui échapper lorsqu'il la porta à ses lèvres.

"- Tu t'en enfile combien par jour ? Demanda Oikawa.

\- Je sais pas. J'ai arrêté de compter il y a longtemps, rigola sarcastiquement le moniteur. "

Oikawa baissa la tête et pouffa de rire, de pitié. Il partit en direction de sa propre voiture mais avant il se retourna et inscrivit dans sa pensée l'image de Keiji, n'ayant pour seul plaisir dans la vie que de tirer sur sa cigarette. C'était vraiment pathétique.

"-Tu me fais vraiment peur Akaashi, je m'inquiète pour ton futur. Aller, bonne soirée!"

Le brun fronça les sourcils, depuis quand Oikawa se permettait de dire des choses pareilles ?  
Et puis, qui était-il pour le juger comme ça ?

[ Un mec qui avait réussi dans la vie, contrairement à moi ] se résonnait Keiji.

Il salua de la main Hanamaki qui partait, et Sugawara qui fermait le centre équestre.

Comme tous les jours, il avait eu une journée fatigante, il s'était ennuyé et il avait encore eu à supporter les discussions déprimantes du châtain…

Alors il espérait bêtement que le lendemain, sa vie change du tout au tout, et qu'un évènement mystérieux vienne bouleverser son quotidien insipide et morose.  
Mais il se stoppa lui-même dans ses rêveries.

[ Tu n'es plus un gosse Keiji ! Personne ne va venir te sauver de ta vie minable que tu t'es toi-même construite ! Alors comporte-toi en adulte responsable merde !]

Comme tous les soirs, il démarra sa voiture, rentra chez lui, commanda une pizza, se cala dans son canapé, et ressassa le passé.

Il mangea rapidement et installa ses coussins et une couverture devant la télé, trop fatigué pour aller dans son lit.

Il rumina encore et encore les paroles d'Oikawa dans sa tête. Le bonheur ? Le futur ? Si tout ça n'a pas de secret mais alors comment y accéder ?

Ou peut-être que justement, on n'y accède pas, on choisit d'y entrer. Après tout ce n'est pas si idiot que ça…

"C'est juste un état d'esprit" disait le châtain. Alors on fait comment ? On dit : Ouais super je suis heureux ! Et c'est bon ?  
Non, ça ne peut pas être aussi simple…

Quoi que, après tout c'est souvent les choses simples qui nous échappent, parce qu'on veut absolument se compliquer la vie.

Seulement il était trop fatigué, et il avait vraiment la flemme de pousser ses questionnements philosophiques jusqu'au bout. Et la journée de demain s'annonçait encore plus crevante. Il coupa net à ses réflexions existentielles et baissa le son de sa télévision restée branchée sur la chaîne culturelle. Il tenta de relâcher la pression dans ses muscles, mais la frustration l'en empêchait.

Comme toutes les nuits, Akaashi s'endormait en se demandant si lui aussi, pouvait être heureux ; si lui aussi en avait le droit.

* * *

 **Note de la correctrice :** Oya ! N'hésitez pas à me dire si il reste des fautes (my bad ;_; + celle de Ginger, le fichu Lapin/Rat de Rodo qu'il a fallut que je course pendant 20 minutes pour le remettre dans sa pièce #bouche le trou qu'il y a dans le mur stp ou tu sais ce qu'on va manger quand tu rentreras) (#Raconter sa vie dans les notes pour faire durer le suspens avant le prochain chapitre, une tradition familiale depuis 2017 =D ) ! Si c'est le cas je m'en excuse (mon job est pas si compliqué merde !) Mais bon j'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre, il est simple et marrant si on le prend avec un recul de type sarcastique ;P En tout cas je l'ai trouvé drôle


	9. Le presque Allemand dans la cuisine

**Je suis désolée mais alors tellement! Je viens A PEINE de recevoir mes corrections que je réclame depuis 58*10^321 années lumières.**

 **Merci qui? Merci Jac-Lave-Aisselle!**

 **Enfin j'espère que vous apprécierez ce petit chapitre un peu osef avec un peu de mystère mais sans prise de tête.**

 **Vous avez passé de bonnes vacances? Une bonne rentrée? Tout vas bien? Quelqu'un à des nouvelles de Gustave s'il vous plaît?**

 **en réponse aux reviews parce que évidemment je ne sais plus si j'ai répondu ou pas par Mp:**

 **Nymouria: Merci toi et tes mots vous me rendez le sourire pendant ces longues journées de questionnement et d'introspection que je maudis. Toujours là pour me mettre un petit mot et c'est non seulement très gentil, mais aussi très agréable pour l'auteur.**

 **MiaMia33: Tu es un ange venu du ciel qui m'a fait ma journée. Ton enthousiasme me réchauffe le cœur. Je ne sais pas quoi dire d'autre à part MERCI (à tous ceux qui lisent d'ailleurs) Parce que ça fait plaisir de voir que certaines personnes partagent les mêmes délires que nous. En clair, bonne lecture et à bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures!**

 ** _Chiaaaooo! Ps: Lave-Aisselle je te jure que je vais faire de la couenne avec le gras de ton lapin pendant la nuit si tu me refais un coup pareil_**

* * *

 _*la journée de Mercredi *_

Matsukawa ouvrit péniblement les yeux, tiré du sommeil par le son du réveil de Tsukishima dont le nouveau travail l'obligeait à se lever tôt.  
Il essaya de se rendormir; sans succès.  
Il se leva et mit un jogging, puis porta un regard sur la place vide à côté de lui. La nuit dernière Takahiro avait subitement décidé de faire chambre à part.  
Il descendit l'escalier pour tomber nez à nez avec Kei, qui lisait un magazine devant une tasse de café. Torse-nu, sans ses lunettes et avec les cheveux en bataille on pouvait deviner qu'il venait de se lever. Il avait entre les mains le dernier numéro de Cheval Magazine et s'attardait sur un article qui parlait du marquage au fer. Il ne prit pas la peine de saluer Mattsun et poursuivit sa lecture, sirotant son café de temps à autre.  
Matsukawa sortit une assiette, deux tranches de pain, et les déposa devant le blond en attendant de lui qu'il les mange.

\- Merci mais j'ai pas faim, dit-il aussi gentiment que d'habitude.

Matsukawa râla et arracha l'objet des mains du blond qui semblait plus l'intéresser que de la nourriture.  
Il s'apprêtait à répliquer, mais Mattsun le coupa sèchement :

\- Bonjour déjà. Bien dormi ?

\- 'jour. Pourquoi t'es rentré si tard hier ?

\- Et toi pourquoi t'étais pas couché ?

\- Je suis allé chez Yam's pour l'aider avec ses reptiles.

\- Hein ? C'est qui encore celui-là ? Tu le connais depuis longtemps ?

\- Yamaguchi. Je l'ai rencontré lundi, mais visiblement il m'aime bien…

\- C'est sûrement parce qu'il est psychotique… Fais attention à toi Kei.

\- Ah ah. Forcément si quelqu'un m'aime bien il est fou ou psychologiquement défaillant ?

\- Oui.

\- Mais du coup tu faisais quoi hier soir ?

\- Détartrage des dents d'un cheval, c'était à vomir ! Ça a duré des heures ! Et accessoirement j'ai du lui suturer la langue…

\- Ah! J'ai déjà fais ça sur un labrador une fois ! Je trouve ça trop drôle… il souri et leva les yeux vers le brun.

Matsukawa le dévisagea et tartina son pain avec du beurre et de la confiture.

\- T'es bizarre Kei… Tu prends vraiment du plaisir à enfoncer un gros morceau de métal dans le muscle mou et humide de la bouche d'un animal?

\- Oui, répondit-il avec des yeux ronds. Mais plus sérieusement, c'est quoi la vraie version de l'histoire ? Celle que tu ne vas pas raconter à Takahiro ?

\- Hum… Celle qui dit que j'ai bossé presque toute la nuit avec Molly sur sa thèse.

\- Et c'est tout ?

\- Ne dis pas ça, tu sais bien que Takahiro ne supporte pas cette fille… Si il l'apprend je suis cuit.

\- De toute façon j'ai rien vu, rien dis, rien entendu. Tu vas au boulot aujourd'hui ?

\- Non. Je travaille pas aujourd'hui, je participe au concours du club de Makki.

\- Ah ouais, bonne chance d'ailleurs.

\- Merci. T'en es où toi dans ton job ?

\- J'ai reçu un cheval hier: dénutrition, tendinite, infection et sabots couverts de larves..

\- Et il a quoi précisément? demande Matsukawa.

\- Une forme pas commune de zoonose, et des années de maltraitance derrière lui…

\- Et bah putain... Commenta Matsukawa. Je plains le pauvre cheval.

\- Ça je te le fais pas dire!

Matsukawa sourit et lui tendit l'assiette sur laquelle étaient posées les tartines.  
Kei leva un sourcil et repoussa son offre du bout d'un doigt. Matsukawa avait l'habitude de le forcer à manger, et Kei s'obstinait toujours autant à refuser. Il ne voulais pas que Kei retrouve ses habitudes d'étudiant trop débordé pour manger. Cependant aujourd'hui Mattsun était un poil énervé, et n'avait pas du tout envie de perdre son temps.

\- Oh putain Kei ! Arrête de faire ton gosse et mange-ça !

\- Mais fous-moi la paix avec ça, pour la dernière fois tu n'es pas ma mère !

\- Non, mais tu squattes ma maison, alors tu me fais plaisir et tu manges !  
Sérieux Kei, j'ai pas envie que tu redeviennes maigre comme avant…

\- C'est bon Issei, je vais bien.

\- Je m'en fous manges en au moins une, dit-il avec un sourire rassurant.

Kei grogna et capitula, mordant dans un des morceaux de pain préparés par Mattsun.  
Celui-ci se leva, satisfait et ouvrit la fenêtre. Il fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit un objet que Tsukishima mit du temps à identifier. Quand finalement il comprit, il s'avança vers Mattsun et le lui prit des mains.

\- Si tu fais ça ici et maintenant, il va s'en rendre compte. En plus tu lui avais promis que tu n'y toucherai plus…

\- J'en ai besoin. Et puis j'ai tenu pendant plus de six semaines, j'ai bien le droit à une récompense non ?

Il lui rendit son paquet de cigarettes à contre cœur et Matsukawa en alluma une. Il la savoura lentement, tandis que Kei détaillait le visage du grand brun.

\- Mauvaise nuit ? S'osa t-il à demander en remarquant ses cernes.

\- Pire que ça, quand je suis rentré Takahiro était debout et d'une humeur de chien. On a même pas pu discuter qu'il a décidé de me laisser dormir seul.

\- Ouais, c'est pour ça qu'il a dormi dans MON lit.

\- T'as dormi avec lui ? demanda t-il en toussotant.

\- Non en fait j'ai fini par terre. Il est un peu trop collant à mon goût…

Il le fusilla du regard et le blond pouffa de rire. Matsukawa lui ne trouvait pas ça drôle du tout vu la tronche qu'il tirait.  
Tsukishima lui emprunta sa cigarette et tira un bon coup. Il dessina une longue traînée gris clair, dans un geste pratiquement parfait, comme s'il y était habitué.  
Issei le fixa avec des yeux étonnés.

\- T'as déjà fumé Kei ?

\- Non, enfin, pas des cigarettes. Rétorqua-t-il stoïquement.

\- C'est une blague ?

\- J'avais un petit copain qui me faisait toujours découvrir des trucs un petit peu… sauvages, dit-il en clignant de l'œil furtivement.

Matsukawa déglutit, les yeux ronds.  
À vrai dire il avait du mal à imaginer son ami en train de se fumer un joint avec son ancien petit-ami…  
Rien que de l'imaginer avec son ancien petit-ami était bizarre. Quel genre de petit ami était Tsukishima ? Est-ce qu'il était doux et attentionné ? Ou il était plutôt du genre Dr House : dominateur, vicieux, provoquant et un poil misogyne ? Une chose est sûre, il n'était pas mielleux ni romantique et ce n'était définitivement pas le genre de mec à passer des soirées à se câliner avec sa moitié comme lui et Takahiro.  
Un frisson le secoua et le ramena à la réalité.

\- Impossible. Tu te fous forcément de ma gueule ! Mettre le mot Sauvage dans une phrase te concernant directement n'est pas sensé.

\- Tu sais que j'ai eu une vie avant toi ? Le ton de la voix du blond, bien qu'amusé, semblait un poil mélancolique. Une pensée parcourue de nouveau Matsukawa. Kei regrettait-il son ancienne vie ?

\- Heu non, je ne préfère pas savoir. Parce que j'ai l'impression qu'écouter tes expériences « sauvages » est une tâche trop hardcore pour moi. Et rien que de t'imaginer dedans reviendrait à tromper Takahiro. Enfin, tu peux être sûr que la prochaine fois que t'es bourré je te forcerai à tout nous raconter en détails.

\- Connard, dit-il en lui rendant sa cigarette.

\- Et au fait, demanda Mattsun. Ça te tuerai d'éviter de t'exhiber comme un texan en pleine canicule dans Ma maison ?

Il baissa les yeux et détailla sa pâleur, sa finesse. Tiens ? Depuis quand avait-il cette cicatrice sur le côté gauche ? Comment il se l'était faite ? Sentant le regard sur son torse découvert, son ami se retourna pudiquement.

\- Il est que 5h du matin, je pensais que personne serait levé.

\- Mais tu m'expliques l'intérêt de mettre un jean et pas un tee-shirt ? Ne me dis pas qu'en plus d'avoir dormi avec mon petit-ami, tu as dormi à poil !?

Il haussa les épaules, un sourire malicieux au coin des lèvres, et récupéra son magazine sur la table. Puis il enfila une chemise qu'il alla chercher dans sa chambre. Sa cigarette terminée Matsukawa aéra la pièce. Il regarda par la fenêtre, l'air un peu pensif.  
Kei capta son regard et lui offrit un de ces judicieux conseils :

\- Va te brosser les dents et retourne dans le lit avec ton chéri, il n'attend que ça.

\- Dans TON lit ? Sérieux tu m'autorises ? dit-il d'un ton moqueur.

\- Tant qu'il ne s'y passe rien de sexuel oui.

\- T'inquiète, si ça devient trop chaud on fera ça contre le mur.

\- Encore pire… dit le blond en grimaçant, imaginant l'état de son pauvre mur qui n'avait rien demandé.

\- C'est fou comme nos discussions deviennent vite déplacées toi et moi…

\- À qui la faute franchement ? C'est toi qui a commencé avec tes sous-entendu. Aller fais pas ta tête de pioche et va voir ton chéri.

\- Tu sais, je pense pas que Takahiro ait très envie de me voir en fait. Vu la façon dont il s'est énervé hier...

\- Dis pas ça. Il a eu une longue journée c'est tout, en plus dès qu'il est rentré je l'ai fais chier.

\- Il t'a parlé ? De ce qui le tracassait ?

\- Oui, mais je l'ai pas écouté. J'étais trop fatigué.

\- T'abuses putain, dit-il en lui jetant un torchon à la figure.

\- Mais il t'aime tu peux en être certain. Il enleva le morceau de tissu humide de son visage et le jeta dans l'évier. Aller moi je vais pas tarder j'ai du travail.

Matsukawa souri et le regarda amusé, il courait après ses affaires les unes après les autres. Comme absolument chaque matin depuis qu'il le connaissait il pestait contre Dieu ne sait quoi et partait précipitamment de la maison. Peu importe l'avance qu'il avait il partait toujours en furie, mais pourquoi ?

Bordel, Mattsun se torturait toujours l'esprit pour savoir pourquoi Kei faisait ça… Ça le rendait littéralement fou de ne pas comprendre.

Il allait dans sa chambre pour mettre sa chemise, puis partait chercher ses clés de voiture, repartait dans sa chambre pour prendre un sweat, puis il prenait une pile de dossiers qu'il laissait toujours sur la table basse du salon… Et tout ça en l'espace de moins de dix minutes. Il ne pouvait pas juste prendre tout d'un coup dans la même pièce !?  
Il avait donc finit par établir une petite théorie sur son comportement : le cerveau de Kei avait complètement pété les plombs. Oui, C'était bien ça. Ça expliquerai son comportement, son caractère et tous les côtés exaspérant de sa personnalité.

Lorsqu'il partit pour de bon, Issei soupira et s'enferma dans la salle de bain.

Il décida d'agresser sa brosse à dent à coup de dentifrice pour masquer l'odeur du tabac. Il regardait son reflet dans le grand miroir d'ordinaire Matsukawa se plaisait bien, mais là il se trimbalait une face plus cadavérique que celle de Tsukishima.

Un coup d'eau sur son visage n'arrangea pas son cas, au contraire. Il se frotta comme il pouvait les gencives et la langue.

Une fois son haleine rectifiée, il se glissa discrètement dans la chambre de Tsukishima où il pouvait toujours voir le corps de Takahiro allongée en travers du lit. Après une courte hésitation, il se décida à le rejoindre et glissa sous la couette à ses côtés. Le rose se retourna vers lui : il avait été réveillé par le départ de Kei lui aussi. Il ouvrit les yeux et regarda Mattsun, puis s'allongea sur le torse de ce dernier et l'entoura de ses bras.

Hanamaki était brûlant par rapport à lui. Cela correspondait bien à sa personnalité. Il avait le sang chaud et possédait ce léger surplus de testostérone qui le faisait toujours agir sous l'impulsion. Ce n'est pas Issei qui allait s'en plaindre bien sûr, lui compensant par son calme Olympien et ce véritable don de la nature qu'il avait acquis : réfléchir avant d'agir. Une qualité qui manquait à bien trop de gens dans son entourage à son goût. Il remonta sa main sur la nuque d'Hanamaki et joua avec ses cheveux, les tortillait autour de ses doigts. Son autre main caressait le bas de son dos. Il se demandait toujours pourquoi Hanamaki lui faisait la tête, et ça l'énervait de ne pas savoir.

Le radio-réveil de Kei n'indiquait que 5h45, or le concours commençait à 11h. Oh, ils avaient largement le temps de se rendormir. Ce fut amplement plus facile pour Mattsun qui n'avait pas dormi de la nuit car Hanamaki, lui, sentait comme une boule au ventre. Un sentiment de culpabilité refoulé. Bien sûr il se sentait bien là, blottit contre Issei, au chaud. Il se sentait protégé par ses deux bras puissants. Il lui avait beaucoup manqué cette nuit. Il avait essayé de compenser son absence en câlinant Tsukishima, mais il n'était ni coopératif ni du genre tactile. De toute façon, à ce moment précis, il voulait juste rester avec Matsukawa, et ne jamais se réveiller.


	10. Rien d'autre que de l'amour

**Bonjour. Je m'excuse de mon retard et vous prie d'accepter ce billet que je suis allée chercher à la vie scolaire. Maintenant, si vous me permettez de continuer la leçon...**

 **Alors, dans ce chapitre on continue à exploiter les tensions entre Mattsun et Makki et on installe l'enfer pour Akaachiotte (je n'ai pas pu résister pardon). Si vous n'êtes jamais monté à cheval peut-être que vous ne comprendrez pas toutes les allusions mais normalement c'est pas compliqué. Sinon demandez des précisions je ne mords pas.**

 **Au passage je remercie MyamiBeach et lechatbotte861 qui ont récemment rejoint la fic. Si vous voulez donner votre avis n'hésitez pas! :) Merci aussi à Nymouria et MiaMia33 qui me donnent la banane pendant des semaines parce que c'est dur d'être adolescent mine de rien...**

 **Enfin bref j'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre qui n'est pas super drôle et qui initie le tournant dramatique de l'histoire.**

* * *

A 9h et des putains de brouettes le téléphone d'Issei sonna et Takahiro ne put s'empêcher de se sentir un peu déçu. Il aurait aimé somnoler plus longtemps.

Matsukawa le poussa gentiment et se leva pour éteindre la sonnerie, quittant le confort moelleux du matelas de Kei. Le rose ne tarda pas non plus et partit s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Après un bon nettoyage, un coiffage express, un petit déjeuner et un long débat sur un sujet probablement plus stupide en lui-même que Sid dans l'Age de glace, Matsukawa et Hanamaki étaient dans leur voiture en route pour le centre équestre. Sur le trajet, ils eurent le temps de parler de beaucoup de choses, mais pas du sujet que Matsukawa voulait aborder. Hanamaki déviait on ne sait par quelle sorcellerie la conversation à son avantage.

Ils arrivèrent dans le lieu bondé et se frayèrent un chemin jusqu'au panneau d'affichage. Chouette ! Matsukawa prenait Kunimi, un cheval avec lequel il avait déjà eu l'occasion de travailler. Malheureusement pour lui, il put voir que dans cette même liste de concurrents participait le seul et unique homme capable de donner à Mattsun l'envie de se tirer une balle : Terushima. Lui et son cheval Bluebell, un hongre appaloosa complètement surexcité, constituaient le duo le plus abruti toutes pistes confondues. Il fonçait à toute allure sur les barres et criait de joie dès qu'il réussissait à en franchir une. Et puis il était fatiguant avec ses blagues périmées que même un anglais bourré dans un camping ne trouverait pas drôles. Y'a pas à dire, ce mec pouvait probablement faire chuter à lui seul le Q.I. d'un pays.

Matsukawa expira et accompagna Takahiro dans la sellerie des propriétaires pour qu'ils puissent prendre leurs affaires. C'était une petite salle sombre uniquement composée de casiers et de chariots porte-selle, sous clés pour la plupart. Là où tous ceux qui possédaient un cheval entreposaient leur matériel. Il ne touchait pas aux selles du club*, il préférait piocher parmi les innombrables affaires d'Hanamaki. Il avait donc pris un tapis de selle vert émeraude ainsi qu'une paire de guêtres marron assortie à celle des cuirs. Hanamaki préférait la couleur et avait opté pour un assortiment framboise, avec des touches de bleu marine sur les moutons de protection et les coutures. Lui et Oikawa était des grands amateurs de la mode, et aimaient avoir la classe à cheval.

Ils se rendirent dans l'écurie et décidèrent de les préparer les chevaux. Ils virent Oikawa et Akaashi, et les rejoignirent pour les saluer. Matsukawa connaissait bien le moniteur, puisqu'il avait cours avec lui, mais il n'avait jamais l'occasion de voir le châtain. Et bizarrement Hanamaki préférait éviter qu'ils se croisent. Il salua les deux hommes, s'échangèrent quelques conseils sur le parcours et se séparèrent pour s'occuper de leurs montures.

Matsukawa trouvait Kunimi absolument splendide : c'était un cheval de race Hunter Irlandais d'au moins un mètre quatre-vingt à la robe gris clair et aux crins noir de jais. Il avait une encolure longue et puissante, un garrot bien marqué et des épaules larges. Son arrière main aussi était musclée et aboutissait à des jambes robustes et droites. Son regard dégageait un peu la même expression que Mattsun : indifférent et désintéressé. Il semblait constamment ennuyé mais lorsqu'on** grimpait dessus, il devenait tout de suite plus enthousiaste.

Matsukawa l'interpella d'un claquement de langue et l'approcha, puis il fit glisser sa main le long de son poil luisant. Il n'utilisa que très peu ses brosses, Kunimi était déjà propre. Il cura tout de même ses sabots et nettoya le coin de ses yeux et de ses naseaux avec une éponge humide. Il avait quelques taches grises sur les joues et le front qui rajoutaient un peu de douceur dans son regard. Issei prit le filet, et se plaça du côté droit de l'animal. Il présenta le mors devant sa bouche et il le prit sans broncher, fit remonter le reste du harnachement, mit les oreilles entre le frontal et la têtière et attacha la sous-gorge. Kunimi était un cheval doux et réactif qui n'avait pas besoin d'un mors plus puissant ou d'une muserolle plus sévère au grand bonheur de Matsukawa. Il fixa sa muserolle et fit passer son toupet par-dessus le frontal. Il prit le tapis et le déposa délicatement sur le dos de Kunimi qui frissonna au contact, puis posa la selle avec autant de précaution. Bon sang ce que ça changeait de cette brute de Kageyama ! Lui qui sellait toujours son cheval avec force pour s'imposer sans se rendre compte qu'il leur faisait mal. Pour Kunimi Matsukawa était un soulagement et un plaisir.

Il lui mit des protections aux antérieurs et lorsqu'il fut prêt, il mit sa bombe et sortit Kunimi dans le grand manège pour l'échauffer.

Matsukawa fit quelques pas puis s'arrêta au milieu du manège pour ressangler d'un ou deux trous. Il était seul dans le manège car les épreuves poneys qui battaient leur plein se déroulaient dans la carrière. Issei entra son pied dans l'étrier gauche de sa selle et se hissa sur sa jambe puissante pour se déposer lentement sur le dos de Kunimi. Il avait le corps musclé par des années de sport mais n'était pas particulièrement lourd. Il exerça une légère pression sur ses mollets et le mit en route, dans un pas actif et énergique. Il lui laissait toujours les rênes longues au début de séance. Kunimi balançait allègrement sa tête de droite à gauche, satisfait de pouvoir s'étirer. Petit à petit Matsukawa raccourcissait ses rênes et mettait Kunimi dans une position adéquate pour travailler***. Il le fit travailler pendant une dizaine de minutes avant d'être rejoint par Oikawa et Iwaizumi. Oikawa montait Prince et Iwaizumi Aone, un cheval que Matsukawa avait déjà monté. Il se fit interpeler par le châtain qui lui tendait une feuille : le plan du parcours.

« Les élèves de Jozenji font la reconnaissance du parcours avant nous donc j'ai négocié pour l'avoir sur papier. Ça fait longtemps que tu es là ?

-Une petite demi-heure. Ça vous ennuie si je le fais galoper un peu sur un cercle ? Histoire de le mettre en jambe. »

Les deux amis sourirent et grimpèrent en selle, puis laissèrent un peu d'espace à Matsukawa. Il plaça Kunimi sur un grand cercle et aligna ses épaules et ses hanches sur une légère courbe. Son incurvation mise en place, il recula sa jambe et donna l'impulsion nécessaire à son cheval pour partir au galop. Cela faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas été sorti et il pouvait le sentir vu l'ardeur que mettait l'animal dans ses foulées. Il donna des petits coups de dos enjaillés que Mattsun corrigea par des rappels à l'ordre de sa voix.

Puis d'un coup, pendant qu'Oikawa tripotait son téléphone, Prince décida lui aussi de se défouler. Il tourna brutalement sur le côté et Oikawa tomba comme un sac sur le sable. Pendant ce temps, le regard de Kunimi croisa celui de Prince et la même pensée les traversa. Prince défia Kunimi dans une course poursuite. Il y avait juste un petit détail : Matsukawa savait gérer un cheval. Prince faisait donc la course… contre lui-même. Il se projetait en l'air joyeusement, fonçait au galop contre les murs et frimait presque aussi bien que pouvait le faire Oikawa.

On avait donc : Un Iwaizumi et un Matsukawa arrêtés au milieu de la piste, attendant la fin des folies de Prince, et Un Oikawa assis par terre, rageur, qui répétait en boucle « Oh le bâtard il m'a niqué mon Snap ! ». Ce fut ce moment que choisit Akaashi pour venir. Il regarda Iwaizumi, puis Matsukawa, puis Prince.

«- Je peux savoir ce que tu fous par terre ? Demanda-t-il sèchement. En général c'est sur le cheval qu'on détend tu sais ?

-Oui je sais, mais il fait son show là. Alors je le laisse profiter un peu de la vie avant que je le corrige et que je lui fasse regretter d'être venu au monde… répondit-il amèrement.

-Moi je m'en fous, je vous installe une barre et vous vous démerdez pour vous échauffer avec.

Il installa deux cubes face à face et une barre, pas spécialement haute mais qui ferait l'affaire pour commencer. Puis quitta le manège.

-Tu ne restes pas ? demanda Iwaizumi dont le cheval semblait presque endormi.

-Non, je pars en trotting avec Bokuto. Bonne chance les gars, moi je passe pratiquement en dernier ! »

Il fuit presqu'aussi vite qu'il était venu, laissant Oikawa se débrouiller pour rattraper son monstre. Matsukawa s'en moquait, et continuait sa détente au galop plus loin****. Et Iwaizumi lui, restait blasé au milieu de la piste. Ils furent vite rejoint par Hanamaki et Shrimpy, qui étaient très (voire trop) en forme. Matsukawa se concentra sur son échauffement, et dirigea Kunimi sur l'obstacle. Il sautait bien, mais était toujours un peu raide dans ses mouvements. Près des barrières du manège, il y avait de plus en plus de gens qui les regardaient. Parmi eux des concurrents, des parents (photographes à mi-temps) et des gamins débiles qui criaient. Matsukawa avait quasiment fini sa détente puisqu'il passait le premier. Comme Kunimi n'aimait pas le bruit il le confia quelques minutes à une cavalière qui montait après lui, le temps de faire la reconnaissance du parcours.

Le sable de la carrière avait déjà bien été battu par les poneys, mais le parcours était bien lisible. Il ressortit la feuille et commença à marcher en retraçant le trajet. Le premier saut était une simple croix, débouchait sur une combinaison de trois verticaux alignés en diagonale, puis un tournant l'amenait sur un double plutôt large. Il y avait ensuite une ligne de deux croix et une plus grande boucle qui aboutissait à nouveau sur la ligne de verticaux. Le parcours prenait fin à la réception d'un petit muret. Il n'était pas si sorcier en fin de compte. Il suffisait de bien garder l'allure et de ne pas oublier l'ordre des obstacles. Il marcha sur ses traces encore deux fois pour se remémorer le tracé, et la voix de Daichï dans le mégaphone l'interrompit.

*Les épreuves chevaux 80cm vont commencer, nous demandons à notre premier concurrent : Matsukawa Issei de bien vouloir se présenter sur la piste*

Il quitta rapidement la carrière pour aller récupérer son cheval et le trouva à côté du manège, broutant sous la surveillance de la cavalière.

Il s'apprêtait à le récupérer mais il sentit une main sur son épaule et se retourna. Hanamaki le regardait avec des yeux particulièrement doux. Le rose se pencha vers lui, lui retira son casque et embrassa ses lèvres. Il lui murmura un "Bonne chance" au creux de l'oreille et partit directement devant la piste. Matsukawa était probablement rouge pivoine mais il se sentait rassuré qu'Hanamaki lui montre enfin un peu d'affection depuis leur dispute. Le plus gênant était plutôt que certains parents le fusillaient du regard et lui reprochaient son manque de pudeur face à leurs enfants dont ils cachaient les yeux. Il avait envie de leur dire : "Quoi ? Vous n'avez jamais vu un couple amoureux ?" mais il s'en garda. Après tout il avait un parcours à faire. Il prit son cheval et l'amena sur la carrière. Kunimi plaqua ses oreilles en arrière et commença à s'agiter en entendant les bruits. Certains enfants s'extasiaient de la venue du premier participant et hurlaient près des barrières. Matsukawa le rassura en caressant sa grande tête et monta dessus en un clin d'œil.

Il s'élança avec assurance au trot sur la piste et salua Daichï, le juge. Il accéléra et galopa tout autour du parcours pour donner une vision d'ensemble à son cheval. Kunimi et lui n'étaient pas spécialement tendus mais impatients. La cloche de départ retentit et Matsukawa dirigea son cheval vers le premier obstacle. Il le passa facilement mais le deuxième s'avérait déjà un peu plus compliqué : si il avançait trop vite il allait petit à petit agrandir ses foulées et risquer de buter sur l'un des obstacles de la ligne. Matsukawa resserra sa prise sur les rênes et Kunimi ralentit un peu. Il s'engagea sur la suite de vertical. Il sauta le premier une foulée trop tôt et failli faire tomber le deuxième, mais il passa le troisième sans soucis et retrouva un meilleure rythme avec sa monture. Il profita de la large boucle pour changer de pied et pour regagner de la vitesse, ayant pris le tournant assez large afin de viser le centre de chaque obstacle.

Son cœur le maltraitait de puissantes pulsions et ses poumons se glaçaient à cause de l'air froid. Il tentait de garder ses mains fixes mais la tension de la bouche de Kunimi qui appuyait sur son mors ne lui facilitait pas la tâche. Ses jambes se cramponnaient dans ses étriers et contre la sangle, il les pressait contre les flancs de son cheval pour lui faire garder l'allure. Quand le tournant pris fin, son regard se porta sur les prochaines barres. Les numéros cinq et six étaient décorés. Des fleurs et des rubans colorés ornaient les chandeliers, et bien qu'ils soient un peu intimidants pour les chevaux, ce ne fut pas un problème pour le gris. Il sentait que Kunimi s'assouplissait au fil des sauts et devenait plus maniable.

Matsukawa avait une bonne expérience, sa position était très stable et il savait accompagner le mouvement de son cheval. Il n'appréhendait aucun saut, et encourageait Kunimi en lui transmettant sa volonté. Tous les deux formaient un beau couple. Ils n'avaient rencontré de difficulté dans aucun des sauts qui suivirent et finirent leur parcours sans faute avec un bon timing d'une minute et trente-huit secondes, devenu le temps de référence. Matsukawa laissa Kunimi galoper à fond encore quelques instants et se retira du terrain en laissant la place à son prochain concurrent : Terushima. Il ne voulait pour rien au monde regarder cet autiste faire du dada et préféra emmener Kunimi faire une balade dans les bois. Il tapota la croupe de son cheval et le remercia chaleureusement. Puis il enleva ses étriers et posa ses rênes sur le pommeau de la selle. Kunimi connaissait par cœur ce sentier de balade alors Matsukawa lui faisait confiance pour s'y retrouver. Il regardait librement de droite à gauche tantôt des arbres tantôt des oiseaux qui s'envolaient en les entendant.

Il leva les yeux vers le ciel emprisonné par les immenses sapins : il était d'un bleu-gris assez typique de décembre. Le balancement régulier de l'animal sous lui tranchait avec l'agitation dont il était épris quelques minutes plus tôt. Son cœur avait enfin repris un rythme normal et sa respiration s'était calmée. Kunimi se détendait de son excitation et profitait de l'isolement du bois.

Le gazouillement des oiseaux, le coulis d'une petite rivière, le son des branches qui craquaient sous leurs pas les berçaient. Il y avait aussi des petits animaux, qui détalaient en entendant Kunimi. Le sentier aboutissait à une petite clairière d'herbe sauvage. Ils s'y arrêtèrent un moment et Matsukawa vit quelque chose qui le perturba : Bokuto était debout et broutait. Akaashi était à côté, assis, mais il était camouflé par les herbes hautes. Lorsqu'il le vit il ne savait pas trop s'il devait aller lui parler pour savoir ce qui n'allait pas, ou s'il devait le laisser tranquille. Cependant il déduisit que s'il était là c'était probablement pour s'isoler. Il le laissa donc et rebroussa chemin en direction du centre équestre. Le trajet du retour lui parut étonnamment court mais tout de même reposant.

Il avait quelques brûlures sur les paumes et probablement des bleus sur l'intérieur des cuisses à cause de sa selle neuve. Tandis qu'il s'approchait des écuries il pouvait à nouveau entendre le bruit de l'agitation de la carrière. Il s'arrêta devant le box de Kunimi et mit enfin pied à terre. La ballade lui avait pris une bonne demi-heure et il n'y avait presque plus personne à faire passer, seulement Hanamaki et Akaashi.

Iwaizumi rentra quelques secondes après lui et attacha Aone pour le laisser à une autre cavalière. Il alla discuter un peu du parcours avec Matsukawa qui brossait Kunimi. Il lui raconta comment Hinata avait de justesse essuyé un sans-faute, comment Kageyama avait été disqualifié après trois refus de son cheval et pour finir comment lui-même avait fait deux fautes. Issei l'écoutait à peine, trop occupé à curer les sabots de Kunimi. Il lui demanda tout de même comment s'était déroulé le passage de Terushima : trois fautes et un temps moyen qui lui firent esquisser un sourire. Le classement provisoire le donnait deuxième. Pas mal, se disait-il, surtout s'il avait battu Terushima et Kageyama, cet espèce de gamin insolent… Finalement il posa ses brosses et laissa Kunimi se reposer dans son box. Il avait bien envie de voir comment se débrouillait son chéri. Iwaizumi quitta le calme de l'écurie et rejoignit le parcours avec sa copine. Matsukawa s'y rendit seul.

Oikawa venait tout juste de finir, sous les applaudissements du public, et remercia le juge comme une star sur un tapis rouge. Matsukawa ne voyait jamais Oikawa. Le seul jour où il montait était le jour de repos du cavalier, le jeudi soir. Il se demandait souvent qui était-il et pourquoi il avait l'air si proche de Hanamaki et d'Akaashi. Surtout que depuis peu Hanamaki refusait catégoriquement d'inviter des collègues en dehors du travail. C'était peut-être lui, mais Matsukawa avait la sensation que son copain ne voulait pas qu'il fréquente Oikawa. Il l'observa de loin agiter sa main et frimer sur son beau cheval. Que pouvait-il avoir fait pour qu'Hanamaki veuille l'éloigner de lui ? Avait-il un secret bien gardé ? Ou quelques cadavres dans le placard ? Peu importait, de toute façon Matsukawa respectait le choix d'Hanamaki et si il ne voulait pas que Tooru et lui fraternisent, alors il ne le ferait pas.

Oikawa sortit fièrement de la carrière et laissa la place au rose. Et enfin il put admirer le merveilleux duo que formaient Takahiro et Shrimpy. Ils étaient un peu fous et énergiques, tous les deux avaient cet air malin dans les yeux et semblaient indomptables et sauvages. Sur le parcours ils enchaînaient les barres avec fluidité et légèreté. On pouvait voir qu'ils s'entendaient à merveille. Shrimpy brûlait de détermination. Hanamaki ne le commandait pas, il faisait corps avec lui. Chaque mouvement, chaque ordre, chaque foulée était une danse que tous les deux menaient ensemble. Ils s'accordaient juste sur ce qu'ils voulaient : gagner ce concours. Issei restait subjugué par la finesse du tracé de son amant. Mais plus que son parcours, ils étaient terriblement beaux.

Shrimpy avait le poil rouan, et son assortiment framboise lui seyait à merveille. Takahiro lui, portait un pantalon blanc immaculé***** et des bottes noires qui lui remontaient jusqu'au bas du genou. Sa veste bleu marine était légère mais dessinait avec précision son dos étroit et ses épaules. Il avait aussi une bombe noire tout ce qu'il y a de plus classique, et des gants en cuir fin ornés d'un fer à cheval argenté. C'était une paire que Matsukawa lui avait acheté noël dernier, et que Hanamaki avait instantanément adopté. Il adorait le spectacle de le voir monter son cheval, il avait l'air si vivant, si heureux… Comme si le monde autour de lui avait disparu.

Hanamaki finit son parcours et descendit aussitôt, pour courir dans les bras d'Issei. Dieu qu'il aimait cet instant quand Makki faisait déteindre sa joie sur lui et le couvrait d'affection. Il en jugea que leur querelle était oubliée. Le juge annonça un sans-faute et un temps de 1 minute et 29 secondes. Matsukawa se sentait heureux pour lui, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être un peu déçu. Honnêtement il aurait préféré conserver sa deuxième place. Le rose le lâcha et reprit son cheval qu'il alla desseller à l'écurie. De son côté Matsukawa restait pour regarder le parcours du dernier concurrent : Akaashi. Lorsqu'il l'aperçu au loin, s'avançant vers la piste, il sentit une légère appréhension l'envahir. Bokuto avait les oreilles en arrière, fouettait violemment l'air de sa queue, le regard mauvais et énervé. Il essaya de mordre Akaashi à deux reprises, avant d'accepter que ce dernier lui monte sur le dos. Il avait vraiment un mauvais pressentiment le concernant…

* * *

 ** _Au passage, Lave aisselle voulait commencer le chapitre par : "A neuf heures et des putains de bites" mais je me suis dit qu'il fallait qu'elle se ressaisisse et qu'elle grandisse un peu (bite) voilà._**

 ** _*Oui c'est un peu comme les lunettes de toilettes publiques : y'a des dizaines de gens qui ont posé leurs fesses dessus donc c'est un peu rebutant… Ceux qui montent comprendront XDDD_**

 ** _**Parce que tout le monde grimpe sur Kunimi, on ne va pas se mentir._**

 ** _***Cheval rond, chanfrein droit, postérieurs engagés #tmtc_**

 ** _****Bon en vrai quand un cheval est en liberté en train de faire le con on ne continue pas le cours et on s'arrête le temps de le rattraper mais là j'avais trop la flemme de faire un truc cohérent._**

 ** _*****Le genre de pantalon hyper moulant et super hot. Si vous voulez vous rincez l'œil, faites du cheval_**

* * *

 _"Pourtant on ne s'ennuie jamais car l'ennui vient quand on ne se regarde plus. Et on ne peut pas ne pas regarder un cheval, regarder l'autre. Regardez-le vraiment et jamais, jamais vous ne vous ennuierez. C'est ça le sentiment équestre et ça n'est rien d'autre que de l'amour."_

Intégration d'une citation du film **Danse avec Lui** , très sympathique comme film de chevals... Profitez Bien de ce chapitre... Genre Vraiment. La suit va être *crac* *crac* ... *Croustillante

Amicalement votre.

Lave-Aissell


	11. À la vie, à la mort

**Bonjour! Devinez qui est à l'heure? :)**

 **Et vous savez pourquoi ? Parce que j'étais tellement heureuse des messages que vous m'avez envoyé que j'avais une pêche et une motivation béton.**

 **Encore une fois merci de votre attention et du soutien. En tant qu'auteur de ce gros ouate de phoque je ne pensais pas que d'autres personnes apprécieraient l'univers que j'ai prêté à cette fiction. Je m'excuse pour la taille de ce chapitre (mais entre nous c'est jamais la taille qui compte MDR), et pour son contenu.**

 **Bonne lecture, je vous laisse avec l'histoire. 3**

* * *

Lorsqu'il l'aperçu au loin, s'avançant vers la piste, il sentit une légère appréhension l'envahir. Bokuto avait les oreilles en arrière, fouettait violemment l'air de sa queue le regard mauvais et énervé. Il essaya de mordre Akaashi à deux reprises avant d'accepter que ce dernier lui monte sur le dos. Il avait vraiment un mauvais pressentiment le concernant… Ça faisait quelques semaines qu'ils n'allaient pas bien et il avait inconsciemment peur que ça dégénère entre eux.

Il s'avança un peu blasé sur la piste, trainant un Bokuto énervé par le bruit, les oreilles plaquées en arrière. Tout le monde autour pouvait comprendre -même en y connaissant strictement rien- que Bokuto n'était pas de bon poil.

Il le fit partir au galop en attendant la sonnerie de la cloche, essayant péniblement de motiver son cheval. Quand Bokuto daigna avancer, il fouetta sa queue dans tous les sens et secoua sa tête avec agacement. Akaashi le mena bien droit en face du premier saut et les ennuis commencèrent : Bokuto projeta violement ses postérieurs en arrière, puis après une réception bâclée fonça vers le deuxième tête baissée en tirant si fort sur son mors qu'Akaashi peinait à lui relever la tête. Il accéléra jusqu'à la deuxième barre et l'enjamba sans ralentir.

Akaashi perdait petit à petit l'équilibre et Bokuto s'emballait.

Mais alors pourquoi s'obstinait-il à continuer le parcours ? Est-ce qu'il se rendait compte de la vitesse à laquelle son cheval allait ? Probablement pas.

Il essaya de ralentir l'allure en faisant pression sur son mors mais Bokuto rechignait. Soudain il s'arrêta, piaffa nerveusement et repartit à une allure a peu près convenable. Il claquait lourdement ses sabots contre le sol et son regard paraissait vraiment mauvais. Il avait la ferme intention de jerter Akaashi par tous les moyens possibles. Il prit soin de faire un cercle avant de s'engager sur le troisième obstacle.

C'était une très mauvaise idée, il aurait probablement dû quitter la piste et rentrer Bokuto. Mais son orgueil et sa frustration le poussait à vouloir finir ce parcours.

Bokuto était un cheval puissant et s'il ne voulait pas faire quelque chose, tant pis pour son cavalier, il le faisait sans lui. Aujourd'hui, Akaashi et lui étaient sur les nerfs et aucun des deux n'avait envie de jouer. Keiji militait pour mener le gris sur l'obstacle et réussi tant bien que mal. Le cheval aborda l'oxer et leva ses antérieurs, mais en plein saut, il se résigna inexplicablement et laissa ses jambes heurter la barre dans un fracas assourdissant. Elle se brisa sous son poids et Bokuto tomba à genoux.

En une fraction de seconde, Akaashi, entrainé par la vitesse, roula sur l'encolure et son dos s'écrasa contre le sable. Il était pratiquement en dessous de son cheval et à quelques centimètres près il mourrait piétiné par ses antérieurs. Les deux chandeliers perdirent l'équilibre et s'abattirent sur Bokuto. Il se releva brutalement malgré leurs poids, paniqué, et son filet se défit. Il partit en trombe dans la carrière en faisant tomber l'un des chandeliers sur le torse d'Akaashi et l'autre sur sa jambe.

Un instant de panique le saisit. Tout était trop calme. Il se demandait si autour de lui les gens riaient et se moquaient, mais il n'entendait plus rien. Il essaya de respirer : impossible. Ses poumons refusaient de se décompresser et sa trachée se nouait. Non, il ne pouvait pas mourir. Ni ici, ni maintenant et surtout pas de cette façon. Mais pourtant il n'arrivait toujours pas à respirer. Il sentait le chandelier qui compressait sa poitrine et qui bloquait l'oxygène.

De l'air, il lui fallait à tout prix de l'air.

Il suffisait de pousser le chandelier, enfin, ce qui aurait été facile s'il avait encore possession de ses mains mais elles étaient tellement engourdies…

Matsukawa observait la scène de loin, il voyait le public amusé prendre des photos. Une chute au début c'est toujours amusant, mais lui se doutait que c'était bien plus grave. Il franchit la barrière et courut vers Akaashi. Son visage était complètement paniqué et ses lèvres légèrement cyanosées. Matsukawa souleva un des chandeliers et le jeta loin derrière.

Doucement, Akaashi récupéra du souffle. Il était en état de choc complet. Ses jambes ne réagissaient plus, son cœur propulsait de l'air à la place de son sang, ses yeux voyaient à peine. Il ne distingua que vaguement le corps du brun qui vérifiait son rythme cardiaque et sa respiration. Il voulait crier mais rien ne sortait non plus.

"Akaashi calme-toi. Respire doucement et n'essaie pas de parler. Ça va aller, on va t'emmener à l'accueil…"

Lorsqu'il retrouva un semblant de voix il gémit de douleur et lui agrippa le bras. Il le serait fort dans ses doigts, comme un appel à l'aide. Les petits bruits aigus qu'il poussait étaient plus semblables à des glapissements de chien que des sons humains.

Hanamaki -qui entre temps avait rejoint le brun- murmura quelques mots. Il n'entendait toujours rien, quoiqu'il n'était pas sur de vouloir entendre quoi que ce soit.

"Issei il faut appeler les secours ! Akaashi fait une crise de panique ! "

La douleur commença à se répandre en lui et il se tordit comme il put pour l'extérioriser. D'autres silhouettes accoururent et s'agitèrent autour de lui. Il sentait ses jambes piquées par des milliards de fourmis mais ne pouvait toujours pas les bouger. Quand finalement il trouva le courage de se redresser sur ses coudes il trembla tellement qu'il retomba immédiatement sur le sol. Il n'y avait pas un muscle de son corps qui ne le torturait pas. Comme si il n'était qu'un condensé de crampes. Son cerveau paniqué envoyait des décharges électriques dans toutes ses terminaisons nerveuses. Il mordit sa lèvre si fort qu'elle se coupa et saigna abondamment.

Il récupéra pleinement sa voix et hurla de toutes ses forces, sa main toujours cramponnée au bras d'Issei. Iwaizumi se précipita sur lui et maintint ses épaules au sol. Il fallait à tout prix qu'il reste allongé. Il bougeait les lèvres mais Akaashi ne comprenait pas.

"Enlevez le chandelier qu'il a sur la jambe, vite ! "

Il se tut un instant et regarda le visage flou d'Iwaizumi qui étrangement ne faisait qu'accentuer son stress. Il lâcha le bras de Matsukawa et attrapa une poignée de sable dans sa paume. Il sentit qu'on lui retirait sa bombe et sa tête retrouva une poche glacé qui l'apaisa un trop court instant. Sa vision se rétablit et son organisme se calma un peu. Les sensations dues à l'état de choc s'atténuaient mais dans ses jambes, sa tête et sa poitrine les signaux s'intensifièrent.

Un pic de douleur se manifesta dans sa cuisse et il cria de plus belle. Il était incapable de formuler une phrase correcte ou de se taire. Il y avait bien Matsukawa et Hanamaki qui tentaient de le rassurer, mais il était à peine conscient pour les distinguer. Puis il récupéra l'ouïe, du moins en partie. Il n'entendait que ses propres hurlements et les voix d'Hanamaki et d'Iwaizumi en fond qui perdaient leur sang-froid.

Iwaizumi se leva et céda sa place à Oikawa. Il était livide, presque transparent, le visage apeuré. Mais il essayait tout de même de sourire pour le rassurer. Il défit son écharpe et la plia pour qu'Akaashi puisse la mordre. Cela sembla marcher puisqu'il se tut, mais il s'agita de plus belle. Les autres essayaient de le maintenir au sol avec peine. Son dos se cambrait, ses mains grattaient frénétiquement le sable. Il tourna sa tête sur le côté et se rendit compte que son cheval n'était qu'à quelques mètres de lui. Il le regardait, seul, au milieu de la piste avec des yeux coupables. Mais actuellement Akaashi n'avait qu'une envie : ne plus jamais le revoir.

Il plaça sa tête du côté opposé et ferma les yeux, ce qui n'empêcha pas ses larmes de couler et de tremper ses joues. Oikawa attrapa son visage entre ses mains chaudes et plaça ses doigts contre la nuque froide d'Akaashi, il la palpa un moment, pour s'assurer qu'il ne s'était rien brisé, puis il remonta son index et son majeur à la base de ses cheveux, où il appuya et massa fermement. Sans comprendre pourquoi ce geste le calma et la pression sur sa mâchoire diminua. Il cessa de mordre le morceau de tissu.

Il avait gardé les yeux fermés. Impossible pour lui de dire depuis combien de temps il était là. La douleur lui floutait toute notion spatio-temporelle. Il avait peur, froid, et aurait été prêt à mourir pour ne plus ressentir les maux qui le tiraillaient de toutes parts. Il se sentait partir, doucement, lentement. Il n'avait plus vraiment la force de se débattre et il se sentait terriblement fatigué.

Sa voix s'était éteinte, il ne criait plus, ne hurlait plus. Il respirait vite, le plus qu'il pouvait mais ce n'était pas assez. Jamais dans sa vie il n'avait autant prié pour de l'air pur. Il était faible physiquement, moralement et probablement dans tous les sens possible du terme. Il avait eu beau se battre pendant de longues minutes contre la mort, désormais il souhaitait plus que jamais qu'elle ne le soulage.

Oikawa regardait Akaashi qui s'était brutalement calmé. Ses yeux restaient clos, des trainées humides en coulaient. Cela faisait plus de 10 minutes qu'ils attendaient dans la carrière l'arrivée des secours. Un silence absolu s'était installé depuis que les cris avaient cessés. Oikawa fixait Keiji et son torse qui se soulevait difficilement et lentement.

"Akaashi…? Akaashi !? Réponds-moi ! " Il le secoua légèrement.

Il le remua, le tapota, mais aucune réponse ne se fit entendre. Il attrapa son poignet et vérifia une nouvelle fois son pouls. Il se tourna vers Iwaizumi, puis vers Hanamaki, tous deux étaient complètement démunis face à la situation.

"Il n'a plus de pouls… Hajime ! Aide-moi ! D

* * *

is-moi ce que je dois faire ! Il ne respire plus ! Pourquoi il ne respire plus !?

Il savait qu'il était censé lui faire un massage cardiaque mais il n'avait aucune idée de comment en faire un.

" Non. Non ! NON ! Tu n'as pas le droit de me laisser ! Akaashi ! AKAASHI TU M'ENTENDS !? JE T'INTERDIS DE MOURIR ! " Il le secoua une dernière fois et le mouilla de ses propres larmes mais il ne bougea pas.

En une fraction de seconde il fut frappé par l'impuissance, ravagé par l'incompréhension et ramené brutalement à sa condition. Il ne pouvait rien contre ça, il n'était rien face à la mort. Iwaizumi essaya de relever Oikawa, mais il résistait : il s'accrochait à Akaashi comme s'il pouvait le maintenir en vie.

Alors ça allait vraiment se finir de cette façon ? Il allait quitter le monde sans avoir eu le temps de s'expliquer ?

Non.

Il devait se battre et Oikawa allait tout faire pour le garder. Il n'avait même pas remarqué que les secouristes avaient débarqués. Il fut écarté d'Akaashi par une poigne puissante et deux hommes s'attardèrent sur son corps. Ils découpèrent son tee-shirt, mirent en marche le défibrillateur et le placèrent sur son torse. Une première décharge parcouru le corps du moniteur et le souleva du sol.

Rien.

Un deuxième choc retentit : un silence pesant régnait. L'attente insoutenable les rendait tous malade. Oikawa tourna la tête à droite pour chercher du réconfort près d'Iwaizumi, mais il passait son stress en serrant sa petite amie contre elle. Il tourna la tête à gauche vers Hanamaki : celui-ci se réfugiait dans les bras de Mattsun. Oikawa fixa le brun et se rendit à l'évidence : tout comme lui, Akaashi était seul, et il était hors de question qu'il le laisse comme ça. Il allait le soutenir coûte que coûte dans son combat.

Les secouristes récupérèrent un semblant de pouls et déposèrent Akashi sur un brancard, avant de le porter jusqu'au camion. L'un des hommes intima à Oikawa de le suivre et il s'installa à côté de son ami. Il était perfusé, respirait grâce à un masque à oxygène et branché à la machine qui enregistrait les battements de son cœur. Il était loin d'être tiré d'affaire mais Oikawa se sentit tout de même soulagé. Il attrapa une de ses mains gelées et pratiquement bleues dans les siennes puis il expira.

D'une voix hachée par les larmes et les cris, il lui promit : « Ecoute-moi bien Akaashi, je te jure que si tu sors vivant d'ici, jamais plus je ne te laisse atteindre un tel extrême. Je te harcèlerai s'il le faut, mais je te promets que je t'aiderai à aller mieux… »

* * *

 **S**

 **En vrai les chutes où le cheval tombe sont la plupart du temps les plus impressionnantes et les plus risquées. Même si là c'est (un peu) (beaucoup lol) exagéré à cause de tous les autres symptômes parallèles qui sont présentés. Enfin bref on est pas médecins, ni cavalières de CCE pro mais pour rappel, la chute est Toujours possible et peut facilement mal tourner. Le cheval c'est très cool mais il y a des risques évidents. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi je vous dit ça. Je trouve que c'est important de restituer les fanfics dans un contexte de type réalité :) J'espère que vous avez entendu le *Bim* *Boum* *Crack* Hahaha !**

 **Ca fait toujours plaisir.**

 **Sur ce amusez vous bien, j'espère que l'histoire vous plait toujours. Sinon n'hésitez pas à le faire savoir à notre chère auteur.**

 **Bisous**

 **Ps de Rodo : Un jour on m'a demandé "Combien de fois tu as risqué ta vie?" Alors j'ai rigolé et j'ai répondu : " A chaque fois que je suis montée sur un cheval". Et c'est vrai vous savez, une chute ça va vite et une nuque ça se brise. Mais je vous assure que monter à cheval c'est une telle drogue... Il n'existe rien de comparable à cette sensation. Aller bisous les loulous! 3**


	12. Les portes aussi ont des oreilles

**_Heuuu… Je peux sortir de mon Bumker ? Je n'ai aucune excuse valable cette fois alors pardon… Même ma correctrice n'a pas voulu témoigner donc c'est un peu chaud._**

 ** _En fait ce chapitre enclenche un tournant de l'histoire qui va continuer du point de vue de Kei pendant encore 5 chapitres je crois… En tout cas celui-là est court mais le prochain est long promis, d'ailleurs je suis toujours en train de le corriger en fait. Donc il ne va pas tarder. Sur-ce, bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas que les chevaux sont des animaux très gentils et compréhensifs. Très rancuniers aussi…_**

 ** _Comme d'habitude je vous aime et j'aime ce que vous dites alors n'hésitez pas ! :)_**

* * *

Les secours avaient enfin dégagé la carrière et transportaient Akaashi jusqu'à l'hôpital. Hanamaki se dégagea doucement de Matsukawa et regarda Bokuto un peu inquiet. Il était resté près de la barrière en attendant que quelqu'un vienne le récupérer. Lui aussi était dans un sale état, couvert de sable et de sang, semblant respirer avec difficulté à cause du choc.

Issei se pencha pour ramasser son filet et s'avança le plus lentement possible vers Bokuto. Très honnêtement il avait beau paraître calme et confiant, intérieurement il était terrifié. Il priait pour que l'animal ne l'attaque pas et reste sagement en place. Lentement, il remit le harnachement sur sa tête et s'empressa de retirer sa selle qui frottait contre ses plaies ouvertes. Son regard croisa celui de son compagnon et il n'hésita pas plus longtemps.

« On l'emmène chez Kei. » Avait-il déclaré avec conviction. Hanamaki acquiesça et courut en direction de l'accueil tandis que Matsukawa amenait Bokuto sur le parking. Daichï comprit le message et prépara rapidement un camion qu'il prêta au brun. Il y chargea le cheval et démarra en attendant le retour du rose. Ce dernier revint avec une liasse de papiers dans les mains, et s'attacha en vitesse.

« Tu as appelé Kei ou je m'en charge ? demanda Matsukawa avant de quitter le centre.

-Non, mais je pense qu'il comprendra…

-Attends, je m'en occupe. »

Il attrapa son téléphone qu'il mit en haut-parleur et téléphona au standard du blond. Heureusement pour eux il décrocha presque instantanément.

*Allo? Issei, que me vaut cet honneur ?*

*Kei, je suis avec Takahiro et on a un problème. Un cavalier et son cheval sont tombés et il est salement amoché.*

*Le cheval ou le cavalier ?*

*Les deux en fait, mais on voudrait que tu ausculte le cheval. Tu aurais un créneau dans quelques minutes ?*

* Je peux me libérer, ça dépend des blessures. Beaucoup de sang ?

*Une bonne dose oui...*

*Bon je vais prendre sur ma pause déjeuner. Tu as son dossier par hasard ?*

*Oui, j'y ai pensé et j'ai pris ses papiers. Répondit Takahiro. Il est assuré chez S-equus donc les procédures ne seront pas trop prise de tête.*

*Bien. Je te réserve ma salle, quand tu arrives tu envoies Makki avec les papiers au secrétariat et toi tu emmènes le cheval sur la plate-forme d'urgence. Tu demanderas à voir Yamaguchi et tu lui dis que tu es avec moi, il te conduira dans mon bureau et on verra ça ensemble.*

Matsukawa poussa un soupir de soulagement et détendit sa nuque.

*Merci princesse tu me sauve la mise, à tout de suite.*

Il arriva sur le parking de la clinique après quelques minutes et se gara à l'endroit indiqué par le blond. Un jeune homme aux cheveux verdâtres l'accueilli et le conduisit dans la salle d'auscultation de Tsukishima. Il y patienta un petit moment, avant que Kei et Takahiro ne reviennent.

« Aller, allons-voir qu'est-ce qui cloche… dit le vétérinaire en enfilant des gants. »

Cinq minutes… Takahiro n'avait même pas tenu cinq minutes avant que Kei ne le vire de sa salle parce qu'il était « perturbant » et « agaçant ». Quel enflure ce Tsukishima parfois… Il s'adossa contre la porte verrouillée de la salle et frotta ses paumes contre son visage à plusieurs reprises.

Akaashi était à l'hôpital… Son ami, son collègue, était peut-être en train de mourir. Et il avait suffit d'une fraction de seconde, d'un rien pour le terrasser. Il n'arrivait pas à calmer les battements de son propre cœur qui peinait à se remettre de l'émotion. Il se souvenait soudainement de sa rencontre avec Akaashi, de ses premières journées de travail avec lui, de ces petites querelles, de ces ballades au cœur de la forêt… Akaashi avait fini par faire partie intégrante de sa vie.

Hanamaki était plongé dans ses pensées, quand un bruit vint l'interrompre. Il venait de la salle d'examen, Tsukishima avait haussé le ton, et Matsukawa lui répondait tout aussi fort. Takahiro tendit l'oreille, intrigué, et se rapprocha de la serrure pour mieux entendre ce qu'ils pouvaient bien se raconter.

« Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire Kei ! cria Mattsun. » Puis il prononça quelques phrases qu'Hanamaki ne comprit pas, mais qui parlait de souffrance auquel Kei répondit par quelque chose qui ressemblait à « Tu sais quoi Issei, t'as peut-être raison… […] un putain de jour de ma vie à la con sans que j'y repense !

-[…] Arrête un peu de faire ton adolescent […] Mais enfin ouvre les yeux […] une balle dans le front… »

Puis Hanamaki fronça les sourcils et se rapprocha le plus possible pour comprendre, et ainsi il entendit parfaitement et mot pour mot la phrase que dit Kei ensuite.

« Oh je t'en prie, ne te permets pas de me faire la morale alors que toi-même tu mens à ton petit ami ! »

Quoi ?

Hanamaki s'assit de nouveau sur le sol et fixa ses pieds les yeux écarquillés. Alors non seulement son petit-ami lui mentait, mais en plus son enfoiré de colocataire le savait et lui avait caché ? Il était fou de rage, se sentait trahi. Il se releva brutalement et cogna son poing contre le mur d'en face pour se calmer les nerfs. C'était quoi cette histoire, Mattsun le trompait avec un autre ? Ou une autre peut-être… Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer les pires scénarios défiler dans sa tête.

Il avait envie de hurler, de s'arracher les cheveux et de gifler Tsukishima. Pas parce qu'il lui avait menti, juste parce que c'était un abruti et qu'il la méritait amplement.

Puis soudain la porte s'ouvrit, et Matsukawa en sortit probablement aussi énervé.

« Il m'a viré ce con… T'y crois ça ? Non mais il est vraiment d'une humeur de chien aujourd'hui… »

Hanamaki ne répondit pas et le fixa d'un regard noir qui ne présageait rien de bon. Il se contenta de pointer son doigt vers la sortie et de dire avec autorité : « Dans le camion, maintenant. »

Matsukawa s'exécuta sans réfléchir et grimpa dans le véhicule puis attendit avant de démarrer.

« Tu comptes me parler ou tu as besoin de temps pour digérer ?

-Pour digérer quoi au juste ? S'indigna le rose.

-Le fait que ton collègue soit à l'hôpital, bien sûr…

-Ah, oui. Et bien figure-toi que oui, j'ai besoin de temps. Seul.

-Je peux au moins te raccompagner au centre équestre ?

-Fais-vite, dit-il en croisant les bras et en détournant la tête. »

Bon, Matsukawa ne comprenait rien. Il y a une heure Hanamaki était en larmes à se réconforter en se frottant contre lui et là il boudait comme un enfant à qui on aurait volé sa sucette. Et pourquoi contre lui en particulier ? Ce n'était pas lui qui avait envoyé Akaashi en réanimation, ce n'était pas lui non plus qui l'avait viré de son bureau, alors pourquoi Takahiro lui en voudrait ?

A moins que…

Oh, merde.

« Tu as tout entendu, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui.

-Attends, je vais t'expliquer

-Je m'en fous en fait.

-Tu vas quand même me faire la gueule ?

-Oui.

-Tu ne veux même pas me crier dessus ?

-Non.

-Bon eh bien, bonne fin de journée… On se voit ce soir ? demanda-t-il alors qu'ils atteignaient leur destination.

-Ca mon chéri, je n'en serais pas si sûr si j'étais toi. »

Puis Hanamaki descendit en claquant la porte, se dirigeant vers l'accueil pour y rejoindre Sugawara. Matsukawa sentait que sa semaine allait être très, mais alors très longue…


	13. Prise de tête mit ein stur

**Bonjour à tous et Joyeux noël Ah... Comment ca je suis en retard?**

 **Bon et bien bonne année à tous, bonne santé et profitez de vos vacances pour prendre un tas de bains bien chaud avec de la mousse et des cookies. Voici un chapitre drama que personnellement j'ai adoré écrire. Je vous souhaite une excellente lecture et un bon moment , en vous disant : à l'année prochaine!**

 ***Intervention du FBI pour cause de blague nulle***

 ***Pan!***

 **Voilà voilà...**

* * *

Kei soupira encore et encore, il n'avait toujours aucune idée de pourquoi il avait accepté de soigner un cheval au dernier moment -sur son temps du midi qui plus est. Mais Matsukawa semblait si tendu au téléphone… Il avait l'air de vraiment se soucier de ce Bokuto. Il avait donc reçu le dit cheval en consultation d'urgence aux côtés de ses deux amis qui -il fallait se l'avouer- ne lui facilitaient pas vraiment la tâche. Entre les questions stupides, les blagues nulles et les remarques vraiment énervantes, pour soi-disant "détendre l'atmosphère" ça suffisait. Alors forcément au bout de quelques minutes il avait craqué.

"Bon maintenant ça suffit ! cria-t-il. Takahiro tu sors d'ici et Issei tu la fermes et tu me donnes un coup de main !

\- Et pourquoi lui !? demanda le rose un peu sur les nerfs.

\- Parce que lui il est dentiste équin ! dit-il en le jetant derrière la porte et en la verrouillant."

Matsukawa leva un sourcil et ricana, Tsukishima se reconcentra sur Bokuto qui patientait debout dans la salle d'examen. C'était une pièce magnifique, qui adjacait le bureau de Tsukishima. Elle était lumineuse, spacieuse et les outils dont il disposait étaient vraiment à la pointe de la technologie. Matsukawa en bavait : si seulement son bureau pouvait être aussi bien équipé. Kei le rappela à l'ordre en lui demandant de bien vouloir tenir la tête de Bokuto avant d'enfiler des gants jetables. Il prit du recul et constata l'étendu des dégâts sur le cheval : ses genoux étaient écorchés, sales et il était ouvert au niveau de la croupe et du ventre, où les chandeliers l'avaient frappés. Il y avait aussi son poids et sa musculature qui posaient problèmes, mais il se contenta de résoudre les soucis un par un. Il attrapa une bassine d'eau et une éponge, et rinça ses antérieurs. Bokuto plaqua ses oreilles en arrière et gratta le sol pour manifester sa douleur. Et à ce moment-là, Matsukawa vit Kei agir de façon étrangement prévenante et douce.

Bokuto reniflait et émettait des petits bruits aigus, un peu effrayé par les lieux. Kei chatouilla son museau avec son éponge et caressa son frontal pour le mettre à l'aise. Un large sourire qu'il n'arrivait pas à contenir fendait son visage et un léger son semblable à un rire gratta le fond de sa gorge. Bokuto, intrigué par le comportement du vétérinaire, dressa les oreilles et releva la tête. Puis il vint frotter son bout du nez contre le cou du blond et sur sa joue. Il entendit un bruit qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude d'entendre avec Akaashi : un éclat de rire. Ce son l'encouragea et il vint pousser l'épaule du blond pour l'inciter à jouer. Cependant Kei s'accroupit à nouveau et continua de nettoyer les plaies de l'animal. Bokuto baissa la tête et avec ses lèvres, il mâchouilla les boucles blondes.

-Hey, Tu me fais mal ! Dit-il en jetant de l'eau sur la tête de Bokuto qui s'ébroua au contact.

Kei releva un peu la tête et se plongea dans ses grandes sphères noires. Elles étaient tellement vives et expressives… Il avait l'impression que Bokuto le regardait avec amusement. Matsukawa lui, n'en revenait pas, il restait bouche bée par l'attitude de Tsukishima. Il rigola de bon cœur et s'attira la foudre dans le regard accusateur du blond.

"Quoi !? demanda t-il de façon sèche.

\- Kei… Avoue-le, que ça te manque le cheval.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? Je peux savoir ? "

Matsukawa soupira et prit une grande inspiration, il allait prendre un gros risque en disant ça mais…

"Écoute Kei, je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi heureux que maintenant dans cette pièce depuis la mort de ta jument. Tu es doux et mignon, comme tu ne l'as jamais été avec un autre cheval qu'elle. Alors je ne sais pas pourquoi tu as décidé de ne plus remonter un cheval après elle, mais c'est clair que tu en crèves d'envie. Ça fait plus de six ans tu sais ? Tu as le droit de passer à autre chose maintenant, ça ne fera pas de toi un monstre pour autant…

\- Ah oui ? Et qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?"

Il utilisa un ton provocateur, mais Mattsun savait bien que ce n'était qu'un mécanisme de défense, il avait juste peur. Il continua son œuvre en retournant à sa froideur habituelle, séchant un peu les membres de l'hongre et préparant les bandages. Il vaporisa un spray antiseptique sur la surface ouverte puis étala de la crème cicatrisante. Le cheval frissonna au contact froid et tenta de récupérer sa jambe, mais Kei la maintenait fermement et le rassurait avec sa voix. Il enchaîna sur sa croupe et son ventre, puis plaça un grand collier de bois autour de son cou. Cet objet évitait qu'il baisse la tête et tente d'arracher ses pansements. Vu la tête qu'il tirait il n'aimait clairement pas ça, mais Kei le consola en lui caressant le poitrail et le front.

"C'est l'histoire d'un ou deux jours, après promis je te l'enlève."

Matsukawa n'y croyait toujours pas. À quel point le blond pouvait-il se restreindre juste par culpabilité ? Vraiment, il ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça.

Issei se perdait dans ses pensées, mais Kei l'en coupa lorsqu'il lui demanda de regarder rapidement sa mâchoire. Il s'exécuta et attrapa l'écarteur que le blond lui tendait. La bouche de Bokuto était saine, ses dents plutôt blanches et vu leur inclinaison, il pouvait en déduire qu'il avait entre 4 et 6 ans. Kei acquiesça et continua son examen, un peu plus tendu qu'au début. Puis il s'arrêta et s'adressa au brun :

"C'est pas glorieux, si on se fie à son poids et à sa carrure, on peut voir qu'il manque cruellement d'exercice. Et son régime est loin d'être adapté. Il est presque sous-alimenté pour un athlète.

\- Kei… s'il te plaît.

\- Quoi encore !?

\- Je sais que tu ne veux pas en parler, mais il le faut… Il marqua une pause et hésita en voyant le visage de Tsukishima. On sait tous les deux que tu as beaucoup souffert de la perte de ta jument, mais tu sais il serait peut-être temps que tu fasses le deuil et que tu te comportes en adulte. Si tu avais voulu oublier les chevaux tu ne serais pas devenu vétérinaire. Alors soit tu cherches vraiment à renouer avec et tu n'arrives à rien, soit tu veux vraiment oublier et dans ce cas tu es juste con d'avoir choisi cette voie.

\- D'accord ! Le blond posa ses outils et défia Mattsun du regard. Tu veux en parler ? Mais pour dire quoi ? Tu voudrais que je fasse quoi ? Comme si de rien était je continue ma petite vie et je fais comme si elle n'avait jamais existé… Comme si elle n'avait rien représenté pour moi ?

\- Ce n'est pas ça que je veux dire Kei ! Mais c'est juste que je ne comprends pas ! Pourquoi tu te détruis comme ça à essayer de fuir ton passé alors que tu as choisi de bosser avec des chevaux ! Je crois que tu as peur de t'attacher à un autre cheval parce que tu ne veux pas avoir à supporter sa perte. Mais tu sais ça fais partie de la vie, et puis peu importe la tristesse que ça procure tu ne pourras jamais effacer tous les bons moments… Tu ne serais vraiment pas prêt à reprendre ce risque pour une dizaine d'années de pur bonheur ?

\- Tu sais quoi Issei, t'as peut-être raison, non je n'ai pas envie de revivre le moment le plus douloureux que j'ai eu à passer de toute ma vie. LA seule et unique chose que j'ai aimé de tout mon cœur sincèrement est morte par ma faute et je suis sensé passer à autre chose ? Tu sais pourquoi j'ai choisi d'être véto ? Parce que je suis doué et intelligent. Je ne veux pas oublier et même si je le voulais, je ne pourrais pas. Depuis six longues années il ne se passe pas un Putain de jour de ma vie à la con sans que j'y repense.

\- Là je trouve que tu exagères ! Une vie de merde ? Tu as une maison, des amis, tu es le vétérinaire en chef de la plus grosse clinique de la région, un salaire de rêve, et tu te pourris la vie parce que un jour tu as fait une petite erreur qui n'en était même pas une ! Alors arrête un peu de faire ton adolescent rebelle et prend tes responsabilités ! Si j'ai voulu que tu viennes vivre chez moi c'est parce que je ne supportais plus te voir dans un tel état ! Mais enfin ouvre les yeux, tu ne mangeais plus, tu n'en dormais plus, tu ne voyais personne ! Takahiro et moi on n'avait qu'une seule crainte c'était qu'un jour la police nous appelle pour nous dire que tu t'étais tiré une balle dans le front…

\- Oh je t'en prie, ne te permets pas de me faire la morale alors que toi même tu mens à ton petit ami ! Tu ne sais rien de moi et de mon passé, compris ? D'ailleurs ton discours n'a aucune cohérence, aucun sens et aucun rapport ! Je mène ma vie comme je l'entends et puis je n'ai vraiment pas envie de te parler…

\- Mais tu n'en as jamais envie Kei ! La seule façon d'ouvrir ton cœur c'est de te donner de l'alcool… Alors tu sais quoi ? Tu n'as pas envie de parler ? Je m'en cogne parce que je n'ai pas envie de débattre avec un enfant comme toi ! Aujourd'hui j'ai vu le propriétaire de ce pauvre cheval se faire réanimer par des secouristes. Un mec que j'ai connu bordel ! Et il est exactement comme toi, il rend sa vie tout aussi merdique et insipide et si il avait mit sa fierté de côté ne serait-ce qu'un instant, il ne serait pas aux portes de la mort en ce moment même ! J'ai beau t'adorer je te jure que des fois j'ai qu'une envie c'est de te gifler et de t'ouvrir les yeux sur la chance que tu as ! Je ne suis peut-être pas le mieux placé pour te faire la morale mais en tout cas je suis le seul qui ose te dire ce que tout le monde pense de toi. Tu es déplorable.

Matsukawa regretta instantanément les mots qu'il venait de dire, mais il comprit qu'il était trop tard lorsqu'il vit de la tristesse dans les yeux de Kei. Tsukishima baissa la tête et voila son visage d'une expression foncièrement neutre. Il n'avait pas envie de voir ses quatre vérités balancées en pleine poire. Oui, il savait pertinemment que Mattsun -malgré son discours maladroit- avait raison. Il ne pouvait pas éternellement stagner et ressasser le passé… Mais la façon dont le brun lui parlait était juste insupportable. Jamais il ne l'avait engueulé aussi crûment, et dit ce qu'il pensait. Il était probablement très secoué par l'accident d'Akaashi et sa dispute avec Hanamaki, mais ne voulait pas spécialement mettre le blond dans un tel état. Il tenta de se rattraper :

"Kei, non. S'il te plait je-

\- La ferme Matsukawa, et sors de cette salle sur le champ. Va retrouver ton petit-ami parfait et ta vie merveilleuse, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'embêtes avec un ami aussi chiant et borné que moi. Tu aurais mieux fait de me jerter de ta vie il y a longtemps plutôt que de te trainer un tel boulet !

\- Ne me fais pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit ! Tu es un bon ami, tu es loyal et digne de confiance… Mais ta peur des sentiments va finir par te perdre. Tu ne pourras pas éternellement te cacher des gens ou des animaux parce que tu as peur de souffrir. Je ne t'ai pas toujours connu comme ça. Je te demande juste de ne pas t'empêcher de vivre parce que ta jument a clamsé ! Elle n'aurait pas voulu que tu te prives comme ça !

Ses yeux d'or rayonnaient d'indifférence et de confiance en lui. Il le regarda dans le blanc des yeux et ne lui demanda qu'une seule chose :

\- Dégage."

Ce fut la dernière parole qu'il dit avant de le regarder sortir et claquer la porte.

* * *

 **Note de la correctrice : ET JE MELANGE, JE MELANGE, JE MELANGE, JE MELANGE, JE MELANGE, JE MELANGE, JE MELANGE, JE MELAAANGE !**

 **(Corrigé sur du Kaaris au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas compris.) Ça n'excuse pas les fautes s'il en reste… Mais un peu quand même. Bisous**


End file.
